El niño diabolico
by DARKGODBZ
Summary: Cuando Igneel dejo a natsu un chico con un poder demoniaco quiere ayudarlo a encontrarlo. Durante su aventura aran nuevos amigos y algunos enemigos. Clasificacion M por el lenguaje, contenido sexula y sangre. Dale una oportunidad. Mi Johnny Blaze estará descrito de acuerdo ami historia. Tendra un poco de drama también. Johnny x Harem. También pienso juntar la serie de highschool dx
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO1:

Había un chico caminando por el bosque con una edad de 14 años que bestia con una chaqueta de cuero color negro y una camisa color azul, sus pantalón era igual que su chaleco que hacia juego y botas igual de color negro, con pelo de color negro con un peinado al estilo emo y con ojos rojos coma la sangre. Se sorprendió cuando vio a un niño solo en las afueras de una cueva. El niño tenia el pelo color de rosa y de punta, su ropa nomas era una bufanda blanca, un chaleco de color rojo y unos pantalones de color amarillo. Se acerco más al niño y lo encontró llorando, así que desidio ir a hablar con el.

 **¿Por qué lloras niño?-pregunto el chico al niño**

 **Es que no encuentro a mi padre-le respondió el niño**

 _ **"El esta solo como yo"-pensó el chico**_

 **¿Como se llama tu padre?-pregunto el chico**

 **Igneel-le dijo el niño secándose las lagrimas**

 **Igneel ¿eh? ¿y dime como es el?-dijo el chico**

 **Igneel es un dragón-le dijo el niño y sorprendiendo al chico**

 **Así que tu padre es un dragón-le dijo el chico**

 **Si ¿me ayudaras a encontrarlo?-el niño le pregunto con esperanza**

 **Esta bien te ayudare a encontrar a tu padre-le respondió el chico y haciendo feliz al niño**

 **en serio muchas gracias y dime ¿cual es tu nombre?-le pregunto al chico**

 **Mi nombre es Johnny Blaze y ¿cual es el tuyo? - le pregunto al niño**

 **Natsu Dragneel- le respondio el niño**

 **Bien Natsu desde hoy te ayudare a encontrar a tu padre-le dijo a natsu con una pequeña sonrisa**

 **Gracias muchas gracias-le dice natsu a Johnny con una gran sonrisa**

 **Bien es hora de irnos-le dice Johnny**

 **SI-dice natsu**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO2:**

 **Habían pasado unos días desde que Johnny y Natsu comenzaron de viaje en busca de Igneel y se habían llevado muy bien. El y natsu se llevaban muy bien tanto que natsu lo comenzaba a ver como un hermano mayor.**

 _ **¿Qué estarán haciendo esos chicos aquí?-pensó una anciana**_

 **Ustedes dos ¿qué hacen aquí?-pregunto la anciana**

 **Estamos buscando a mi padre -respondió natsu**

 **¿No tienen a donde ir o un hogar?-le pregunto la anciana**

 **No ¿por que lo pregunta?-le respondió Johnny**

 _ **Makarov seria feliz con dos nuevos miembros-pensó la anciana**_

 **ustedes vengan conmigo- ella dijo**

 **¿Por que deberíamos?-le pregunto natsu**

 **Los ayudare-ella le dijo**

 **Esta bien natsu vamos-le dijo Johnny**

 _ **Comenzaron a caminar, cuando llegaron a un pueblo llamado Magnolia y comenzaron a buscarel gremio llamado Fairy Tail.**_

 **Baya este lugar es grande-dijo natsu sorpendido**

 **si que lo es-dijo Johnny igual que natsu**

 **¿Donde esta Makarov?- pregunto la anciana**

 **Estoy aquí Porlyusica ¿Quiénes son ellos?-pregunto un pequeño anciano desde el segundo piso**

 **Díganme ¿cuales son sus nombres?-pregunto makarov**

 **Yo me llamo Natsu Dragneel-respondio el pelirosado**

 **Natsu Dragneel un interesante nombre-dijo Makarov saltando desde el segundo piso**

 **y ¿tu como te llama?-a puntando a Johnny**

 **Me llamo Johnny Blaze-le contesto el chico**

 **díganme donde están sus padres-Les pregunto Makarov**

 **El me dejo-le respondio natsu**

 **Dime ¿como se llama tu padre?-le pregunto makarov**

 **El rey dragón del fuego Igneel,el me enseño la magia de dragonslayer de fuego-respondió natsu**

 _ **Algunos miembros que estaban hablando después de oír eso se quedaron callados**_

 _ **Makarov se puso pálido, los niños se quedaron confundidos ya que no sabían, algunos miembros estaban aterrados.**_

 **¡¿A quien le dices punk, striper?!-le grito natsu**

 **¡Pues a ti pinky !-le dijo el chico**

 **¿Quieres pelea striper?-le dijo natsu enojado**

 **Claro pinky- le respondió el chico**

 _ **Antes que ellos comenzaran a pelear Johnny tomo a natsu por el hombro**_

 **Natsu recuerda que no estamos aquí para pelear-Le dijo Johnny**

 **Esta bien-le respondió natsu**

 _ **Viendo eso Makarov se quedo viendo al otro niño**_

 **Y tu dime ¿quienes son tus padres?- le pregunto Makarov a Johnny**

 **Mis padres murieron hace 4 años-le respondió Johnny triste**

 **Lo siento- Dijo makarov**

 **No importa ya lo supere hace tiempo-le contesto Johnny**

 **Dime ¿que tipo de magias usas?-Dijo makarov curioso**

 **Yo uso el tipo de fuego como natsu-respondió Johnny- _Ellos no beben saber de mi otro poder-pensó Johnny_**

 **Vaya así que tenemos a dos nuevos magos de fuego-Dijo makarov feliz**

 **¿Les gustaría unirse a nuestro gremio?-pregunto makarov esperando que decidieran que si**

 **Yo digo que si, tu que dices Johnny?-dijo natsu preguntándole a Johnny**

 **Johnny se quedo pensando un momento hasta que dijo- De acuerdo nos uniremos al gremio**

 **Entonces síganme-dijo makarov**

 _ **Fueron al bar y makarov tomo el sello con el símbolo de Fairy Tail**_

 **¿Donde y que color?-dijo makarov**

 **rojo y en el hombro derecho-dijo natsu**

 **Aquí tienes-dijo makarov poniéndole el sello-y tu ¿en donde lo quieres y que color?-le pregunto a Johnny**

 **En le hombro izquierdo y negro-dijo Johnny y makarov le puso el sello**

 **Ahora son miembros de Fairy Tail- dijo makarov**

 _ **Algunos miembros aplaudieron con a los dos jóvenes, una niña de pelo color azul con un vestido de color verde**_

 **Hola mi nombre es Wendy Marvell- le dijo la niña de pelo azul**

 **Hola Wendy yo soy Natsu y el es Johnny-dijo natsu presentando a Johnny**

 **Hola Wendy ¿en que podemos ayudarte?-le dijo Johnny**

 **¿Es cierto que eres un dragonslayer?-le pregunto Wendy a natsu**

 **Si ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-le dijo natsu**

 **Por que yo también soy un dragonslayer-le dijo Wendy sorprendiéndolo**

 **Enserio ¿Qué elemento utilizas?-le dijo natsu**

 **Yo fui criado por el dragón de cielo Gradeeney, así que mi elemento es de cielo-le dijo Wendy**

 **¿De cielo? me sorprende conocer a otro dragonslayer- le dijo natsu**

 **Dime algo tu dragon también se fue ¿verdad- le pregunto Wendy un poco triste**

 **Si pero Johnny me esta ayudando a encontrarlo-dijo natsu**

 **¿Enserio, entonces me puedes ayudar a encontrar a Gradeeney?-le pregunto a Johnny**

 **Claro Wendy te ayudare a encontrar a tu dragón-le dijo Johnny con una sonrisa**

 **Gracias-le dice Wendy abrazando a johnny**

 ** _Tras ese acto Johnny se sorprendió se puso a pensar-No demo encariñarme con la gente de aquí, por que toda la gente que quiero termina lastimada_**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3:**

 **Natsu y Johnny se encontraban en el bar sentados comiendo, con Wendy sentada a su lado, los tres estaban tranquilos hasta que una niño con un vestido amarillo y pelo castaño se acerco a hablar con ellos.**

 **Hola ¿ustedes los nuevos miembros verdad?-pregunto la niña a natsu y Johnny**

 **Si lo somos yo soy Johnny y el es Natsu-dijo Johnny presentando a natsu**

 **Hola-saludo natsu- y ¿tu como te llamas? - pregunto Johnny**

 **Ella es Cana-san- Dijo Wendy**

 **Así ¿que tu nombre es Cana?-pregunto Johnny**

 **Si-respondió cana- ¿dime Cana nos podrías ayudar en conocer a las personas del gremio?- le pregunto Johnny**

 **claro, el chico que esta en ropa interior es Gray, la chica de pelo azul con el libro es Levy, los otros dos de hay son Jet y Droy, la chica de pelo blanco es Mirajane y los dos niños con ella son sus hermanos menores Lissana y Elfman y la pelirroja con armadura es Erza. esos son todos los niños del gremio incluyendo a Wendy. los nombres de los adultos los descubrirá tarde o temprano ya que no los conozco a todos-Explico cana**

 **Gracias Cana fuiste de gran ayuda- Dijo Johnny con una sonrisa. Cana devolvió la sonrisa antes de regresar a charlar con Gray. Natsu se quedo viendo a Lissana antes de pedirle a Johnny si podría ir a saludar . Johnny le dijo si y fue a saludar junto con Wendy**

 _ **En ese momento llega Makarov al bar a preguntarle a Johnny algo:**_

 **Dime ¿Johnny ya tienes un lugar en donde puedan dormir hoy?-le pregunto Makarov**

 **No aun no tenemos en donde dormir-le respondió Johnny**

 **Bueno tal vez se puedan quedar en la Alianza hasta encontrar un lugar en donde vivir. La enfermería tiene dos camas que pueden utilizar y las duchas están atrás-dijo Makarov**

 **Muchas gracias Makarov-le agradeció**

 **No me llames por mi nombre dime maestro-le dijo makarov**

 **esta bien maes..-no pudo terminar la frase por que alguien había lanzado una jarra de cerveza que le pego a Johnny en la cabeza y empapando su cabello de cerveza**

 _ **El volteo a ver quien había sido , el tenia cara de enoja que hiso que todos los miembros le tuvieran miedo, re-quipo una toalla para secarse el cabello lo que sorprendió a todos pero más a Erza. El comenzó a limpiar su cabello.**_

 **¿Así que creen que es divertido derramar cerveza en el** **pelo** **de alguien?- Dijo Johnny con una voz de enoja- Les enseñara lo que es divertido**

 _ **Ahora Johnny estaba sentado junto a Natsu y Wendy bebiendo jugo y el un poco de agua. Atrás de Johnny se encontraban los miembros del gremio en el piso por la pelea que tuvieron con Johnny. El trato de averiguar quien había lanzado la cerveza pero como nadie decidió hablar les dio una paliza. Los únicos que se salvaron fueron Mirajane y Erza por que estaban en el otro lado del gremio cuando le lanzaron la cerveza.**_

 **Johnny ¿no crees que fuiste muy duro?-Pregunto Wendy preocupada por sus compañeros**

 **Tal vez, pero tienen suerte que no use el 100%-dijo johnny**

 **Vaya Johnny eres muy fuerte-dijo natsu**

 **De seguro que no es tan fuerte como para derrotar a Mira o Erza-dijo Gray que estaba con los miembros heridos**

 **Bueno ,yo no sé lo fuerte que son así que no podría decirte si les ganaría-le respondió**

 **Héy ¿que te parece si tu y yo peleamos para saber quien es el más fuerte?- dijo gray con voz arrogante**

 **No gracias no me gusta pelear con niños-dijo Johnny haciendo molestar a gray**

 **Durante las horas siguiente todo el gremio estuvo tranquilo para no tener que sufrir otra paliza de Johnny. Finalmente todos los miembros se empezaron a ir a casa hasta que solo quedaron Makarov, Johnny y Natsu**

 **Así que les gusta el gremio?-le pregunto makarov- Si es muy divertido tiene un montón de gente agradable- dijo Johnny con una sonrisa- Además hay otros chicos de mi edad con quien pueda hablar- dijo natsu**

 **Me alegra que les guste-dijo makarov feliz**

 **Bueno natsu es hora de dormir-dijo Johnny- ¿pero en donde dormiremos?-le pregunto natsu- no te preocupes el maestro nos dio permiso de quedarnos en la enfermería mientras que consigamos en donde vivir-le dijo Johnny- ¿Enserio? muchas gracia- dijo natsu agradeciendo a makarov**

 **De nada, bueno nos vemos mañana buenas noches-Dijo makarov antes de irse- Buenas noches- dijieron natsu y Johnny antes de subir a la enfermería y se fueran a dormir**

 _ **Al día siguiente Johnny se levanto y miro a su alrededor y vio que natsu seguía dormido. Se puso de pie y se fue a las duchas.**_ _ **Después de su ducha se vistió y fue a despertar a natsu para ir a la sala del gremio. Ya con natsu despierto fueron a la sala del gremio. Ya estando hay había pocas personas que no concia pero vio a makarov y Wendy y a la chica pelirroja llamada Erza.**_

 _ **Natsu y Johnny decidieron sentarse en el bar para comenzando a comer, mientras los miembros decidieron no hacer alguna pelea porque no querían otra golpiza de Johnny.**_

 **¿De fuego? pero vi que el mayor usa magia de re-quipar-le dijo erza**

 **Tienes razón hasta a mi me sorprendió ¿porque le vas a preguntar?-le dijo el maestro del gremio- si maestro- dijo erza**

 ** _Erza se fue donde estaban comiendo Natsu y Johnny. ambos estaban comiendo un filete jugoso hasta que erza los interrumpió preguntándole a Johnny:_ Dime ¿que tipo de magias usa?- hablo de modo demandante lo que hiso que Johnny se moleste, no le gustaba la gente mandona**

 **Te lo voy a decir cuando lo pidas correctamente-dijo Johnny un poco enojado**

 ** _Todos los del gremio lo miraban como si hubieran matado a alguien. El se volteo a verlos pero gano una cara confusa. Se volteo donde estaba erza para verla muy enojada._**

 **!Dime que tipo de magia usa¡- grito erza a Johnny, Johnny empezaba a ponerse furioso.**

 **!Pide correctamente y te lo diré¡- le grito Johnny haciéndola enojar mas**

 **Erza comenzó a dejar que fluyera su magia esperando que se asustara. Ella se sorprendió cuando una mayor cantidad de magia comenzó a fluir alrededor de Johnny. Parecía como si estuviera otra persona atrás de el.**

 **Oigan si quieren pelear hágalo afuera- les dijo Makarov**

 **Esta bien vamos afuera-dijo erza caminando afuera del gremio**

 **Me parece bien-dijo Johnny también caminando afuera**

 _ **Ya estando afuera del gremio todos los miembros estaban afuera par ver la pelea . Makarov se puso en medio de ellos , ya que cada una estaba 50 pies del otro.**_

 **Este combate será un uno contra uno, el combate se terminara cuando alguien admita su derrota o no pueda seguir-dijo makarov**

 **Ni Johnny y erza dijeron nada. Ellos se seguían mirando- !Vamos Johnny¡- gritaron natsu y Wendy**

 **El combate comenzara en- makarov comenzó a decir**

 **"3"**

 **"2"**

 **"1"**

 **! comenzar ¡- grito makarov**

 _ **FIN DEL ESTE CAPITULO, SUBIRE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO CON LA PELEA**_


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4:**

 **¡ Comenzar !- Grito makarov**

 **Re-equip- Erza dijo, entonces una luz brillante comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo, Johnny se sorprendió por completo, Espero que la luz se fuera, cuando la luz por fin se fue vio a erza que ahora llevaba una armadura diferente. Esta armadura estaba conformada con una chapada que cubre su pecho que tenia una flor de metal sobre ella, tenia una gran falda ondulada que tenia placas de metal en la parte superior. Su estomago y cuello estaban descubiertos y tenia grandes alas de metal que parecían estar echas de hojas individuales.**

 **Armadura rueda del cielo-dijo erza con una sonrisa**

 **Johnny seguía asombrado. El podía también podía usar ese tipo de magia pero solo podía invocar armas o ropa pero no armaduras.**

 **Parece que esto será divertido- dijo Johnny saliendo de su transe**

 **Blumenblatt- dijo erza invocando 10 espadas y lanzándoselas a Johnny . Johnny solo sonrió ante esto esquivando fácilmente las espadas.**

 **Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso-dijo Johnny haciendo enojar a erza**

 **¡ Blumenblatt !- grito erza enojada invocando otras 10 espadas y lanzándoselas de nuevo a Johnny. Johnny solo se quedo hay parado recibiendo el impacto. Preocupando a todos los miembro del gremio.**

 **Que tonto ¿por que no lo esqi..- erza no pudo terminar la frase ya que Johnny le había golpeado en el estomago con su puño cubierto en llamas.**

 **Puño explosivo de fuego- dijo Johnny antes de mandar a volar a erza con una gran explosión de fuego, impresionando a todos los del gremio.**

 **Todo el cuerpo de erza se estrello contra el suelo. Ella sentía el dolor en el estomago ocasionado por el golpe. Ella había escuchado un sonido agudo y vio su armadura y se sorprendió que se estaba agrietando con tan solo un golpe, ella decidió invocar otras espadas y lanzándoselas de nuevo, pero antes que se las lanzara Johnny se apareció enfrente de ella sorprendiéndola por su velocidad, Johnny puso una mano sobre la chapada que cubre se pecho.**

 **Impacto de fuego- dijo Johnny antes que una gran explosión impactara el cuerpo de erza**

 **Ahora la armadura de erza esta echa pedazos, erza cayo de rodillas estaba sorprendida que alguien le había echo pedazos una de sus armaduras,**

 **Los del gremio estaban en shock no podrían creer lo que estaban viendo, como un chico nuevo había rota una de las armaduras de erza.**

 **Dime te rindes- le dijo Johnny**

 **Al escuchar esas palabras erza se puso de pie y grito- ! RE-EQUIP ¡- y su cuerpo comenzó a brillar de nuevo**

 **Parece que no- dijo Johnny esperando que la luz se fuera**

 **Cuando la luz se fue erza llevaba otra armadura, esta armadura era de color rojo oscuro, pero también se dividía en parte naranjas y negras, en la primera parte con formas de llamas y en la segunda parte se asemejan a las extremidades de un dragón. Tenia una coraza revelador y con unas grandes alas y guantes de color naranja y con una espada de color rojo, el** **cabello de erza esta peinada por dos coletas altas y largas.**

 **Emperatriz de fuego, vamos a ver que puede hacer el fuego con esta armadura-dijo erza con una gran sonrisa**

 **Así que crees que con esa armadura podrás ganarme. si estas tan segura ven- dijo Johnny retando a erza**

 **Ella corrió hacia el con la espada que había flameado, levanto la espada por encima de ella, lista para atacar a Johnny. Johnny ni siquiera se movio**

 **solo estaba parado esperando el ataque de erza. Cuando erza estaba apunto de impactar el golpe, Johnny lo había esquivándolo y apareciendo atrs de erza. Sorprendiendo a erza una vez más**

 **Necesitas mejorar tu velocidad -le dijo Johnny haciendo girar la cabeza a erza para que lo viera**

 **Tu no eres la única con la magia de reequipar- dijo Johnny invocando unas cadenas y prendiéndoles fuego. esto sorprendió a erza aun más, al igual que el resto del gremio. Antes que erza reaccionara Johnny había enredado a erza en sus cadenas haciendo que erza sufriera unas cuantas quemaduras.**

 **Te demostrare el poder de mi magia de fuego- dijo Johnny antes de mandar erza al aire aun envuelta en sus cadenas, erza estaba a unos 20 pies.**

 **Gran azoten de fuego- dijo Johnny jalando un extremo de las cadenas haciendo que el cuerpo de erza se estrellara contra el suelo bruscamente y creando una gran explosión de fuego.**

 **Cuando el fuego desapareció todos los del gremio se sorprendieron lo que vieron ,erza estaba boca abajo con su armadura destruida como su armadura del cielo. También tenia quemaduras por algunas partes del cuerpo que no estaban cubiertas por la armadura ahora destruida.**

 **Johnny re-equip sus cadenas antes de caminar donde estaba erza. Se detuvo cuando estaba enfrente de ella. Erza tenia la fuerza necesaria para mover su cabeza y ver a Johnny.**

 **Esto es lo que pasa cuando haces enojar a una persona más fuerte que tu- dijo Johnny con una voz y mirada fría**

 **Por primera vez ella estaba asustada no había tenido miedo desde la Torre del cielo. Este muchacho había destruido dos de sus mejores armaduras con mucha facilidad y sin ningún rasguño.**

 **Pero- comenzó a hablar Johnny- fue una buena pela- dijo Johnny con una sonrisa, erza se sorprendió, antes tenia una mirada que la asustaba y ahora estaba siendo agradable.**

 **Johnny la cargo en un estilo romántico caminando donde estaban los otros miembros- ¿ Puede llevarla a la enfermería?- Le dijo a makarov**

 **Seguro- dijo makarov saliendo de su shock. El utilizo su magia para hace lo suficiente grande para cargar a erza sin problemas. Erza tenia una cara de color rojo brillante y no podía pensar con claridad.**

 **Johnny dirigió su mirada a los otros miembros del gremio con una sonrisa- Díganme ¿que opinan de la pelea?- dijo Johnny**

 **Todos se quedaron callados, aun no podrían creer que el había vencido a erza**

 **Fue impresionante Johnny- le dijo natsu**

 **Si, se ve que es muy fuerte Johnny-san- dijo Wendy**

 **Todo el gremio se le quedo mirando por un tiempo más hasta Grey corrió hasta el -Lucha contra mi- Le grito, Johnny solo lo agarro de la cabeza y le dijo.**

 **Gray ¿crees que puedas vencerme después de lo que acabas de ver?- le pregunto Johnny**

 **Claro que si yo soy muy fuete- le respondió gray**

 **Vamos Johnny no pierda el tiempo con este stripper- le dijo natsu a Johnny haciendo enojar a gray**

 **Que dijiste pinky- le dijo gray a natsu enojado**

 **Lo que escuchaste stripper-le dijo natsu enojado pero Johnny agarro a natsu como a gray**

 **Oigan cálmense no quiero que pelen aquí adentro- dijo Johnny antes que le viniera una idea- dime Gray tu quieres luchar contra mi verdad- le dijo Johnny**

 **Si-le contesto gray- y tu natsu quieres pelear con gray- le dijo Johnny a natsu**

 **Si-le respondió natsu- En toces les propongo algo gray si puedes vencer a natsu en una pelea te prometo que luchare contra ti ¿ Que dices aceptas?- dijo Johnny**

 **Claro será fácil vencer a este punk- dijo gray burlonamente**

 **Maldito stripper de hare cenizas- dijo natsu**

 **Bueno esta acordado ustedes pelearan pero no hoy proponga que sea en una semana-dijo Johnny**

 **¿ Por que en una semana ?- pregunto gray**

 **Por que así tendrán tiempo de entrenar y estar listos- respondió Johnny**

 **Esta bien para mi- dijo natsu**

 **Para mi igual- dijo gray- de acuerdo la pelea será en una semana - dijo Johnny soltándolos**

 **Vas a perder stripper- dijo natsu**

 **No tu serás el que va perder- le dijo gray**

 **Muy bien chicos voy a ir a ver a erza para saber como esta- dijo Johnny comenzando a caminar a la enfermería.**

 **Fin de este capitulo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5:**

 _ **Entrando a la enfermería vio a erza que estaba sentada en una cama de la enfermería y tenia algunas vendas, a su lado esta el maestro makarov**_

 **Hola ¿ Como te sientes ?- le pregunto Johnny a erza**

 **¿ Por que estas aquí ?- dijo erza ignorando su pregunta**

 **Solo vine a ver como estabas, por que me preocupas - le respondió Johnny**

 **Estoy bien, no necesito que te preocupes por mi- dijo erza tratando de levantarse, Johnny vio que le dolía cuando se trataba de levantarse**

 **No puedes moverte con estas heridas- dijo Johnny tratando de ayudar a erza**

 **No necesito tu ayuda- le dijo erza**

 _ **En ese momento fue a la puerta de la enfermería para llamar a una persona.**_

 **¿ Wendy puedes venir por favor ?- dijo makarov**

 **Me llamo maestro- Dijo Wendy entrando**

 **¿ Wendy por que no pones en practica tu magia curativa en erza ?- le dijo el maestro**

 **Si maestro- le dijo Wendy**

 **Wendy se acerco a erza, sacando sus manos hacia el estomago de erza, un resplandor verde comenzó a emanar de sus manos. Inmediatamente el dolor de erza comenzaba a irse.**

 **Johnny se quedo viendo como Wendy estaba curando erza, se había sorprendido que Wendy tenia poderes curativos, pero vio coma las manos de Wendy cayeron y ella comenzó a quedar dormida, makarov la agarro rápidamente y la coloco suavemente en la cama de alado.**

 **El dolor de erza se había ido casi por completo solamente le incomodaba un poco cuando se movía**

 **Me sorprende que Wendy pueda usar esa magia- dijo Johnny**

 **Ella utiliza un tipo especial de magia de curación pero como ella es muy joven la dej muy agotada- dijo makarov**

 **Dime Johnny en la pelea vi que usabas la magia de reequipamiento ¿ Pero cual era la otra que utilizabas ?- le pregunto erza**

 **La magia que utilice fue de fuego, esta es la magia que me enseño mi padre antes de morir- le dijo Johnny con un poco de tristeza**

 **Lo siento Johnny no quise que recordaras algo que no quieras- le dijo un poco decepcionada**

 **No te preocupes eso paso hace mucho y por favor dime John después de todos somos miembros del mismo gremio- le dijo Johnny con una sonrisa**

 **Esta bien John-dijo erza con un pequeño rubor en su cara**

 **Lo mejor es que descanses un poco para que sanes- le dijo Johnny comenzando a caminar a la puerta de la enfermería**

 **Que te mejore- le dijo antes de salir**

 **Erza se quedo mirando la puerta por un tiempo, antes que se acomodada para dormir, lo único que dijo antes de se quedara dormida era- E l es lindo**

 **Esto lo escucho makarov y se sorprendió que erza dijera eso- _John seguro que cambiaras el gremio-_ pensó makarov **

**Afuera de enfermería Johnny comenzó a buscar a Natsu hasta que la encontró hablando con una niña de pelo corto y color blanco que vestia un vestido de color rosa, el trato de recordar su nombre hasta que lo logro**

 **Disculpa ¿tu eres Lissana cierto?- le pregunto**

 **Si mucho gusto yo soy Lissana Strauss - le respondió**

 **Ella fue la única que supo que tu le ganarías a erza- le dijo natsu**

 **En serio muchas gracias en creer en mi- le dijo Johnny con una sonrisa**

 **De nada- dijo Lissana**

 **Natsu tendremos que buscar otro lugar para dormir hoy- le dijo Johnny ¿**

 **¿Por que?- le pregunto natsu**

 **Bueno es que erza esta recuperándose y se quedara en la enfermería- le respondió**

 **¿No tienen en donde quedarse?- les pregunto lissana**

 **No tendremos que buscar un lugar en donde quedarnos esta noche- le respondió Johnny**

 **Tengo una idea por que no se quedan en mi casa con mis hermanos- les dijo lissana**

 **¿Enserio nos dejarías quedarnos en tu casa?- le dijo Johnny**

 **Claro- le respondió lissana**

 **¿No se molestaran tus hermanos?- le pregunto Johnny**

 **Claro que no, solo tengo que preguntarle a Mira-nee- Dijo lissana**

 **No-dijo Mira**

 **Mira tenia el pelo amarado con una cola de caballo, llevaba puesto una chaqueta de color negro y un short del mismo color que de java ver sus piernas también tenia un collar con pinchos y botas góticas.**

 **Por favor Mira-nee solo por una semana- le rogo lissana**

 **Esta bien pero con una condición- dijo Mira**

 **¿Cuál?- le pregunto Johnny**

 **Que tengas una pelea conmigo- le dijo mira**

 **¿Por qué quieres pelear conmigo?- le pregunto Johnny**

 **Vi como derrotaste a erza fácilmente y pensé si te derrotaba demostraría que soy mejor que ella- le respondió mira**

 **No lose, no tengo intenciones de lastimar a una chica tan linda como tu- le dijo Johnny haciendo sonrojar a Mira**

 **¿Crees que soy linda?- dijo mira aun sonrojada**

 **Claro, si me lo preguntas eres demasiado linda- dijo Johnny haciéndola sonrojar aun más**

 **Es la primera vez que alguien me llama linda- dijo aun sonrojada**

 **Pues me alegra ser el primero-dijo Johnny con una sonrisa**

 _ **Mira sentía algo en el pecho, era la primera vez que alguien le decía que era linda.**_

 **Bueno ¿cambiando de tema vas a luchar conmigo?- le pregunto Mira aun un poco sonrojada**

 **Lo siento tendré que decir que no- le dijo Johnny**

 **¿Por que?- le dijo mira un poco molesta**

 **Ya te dije que no quiero dañar a alguien tan linda como tu- Le dijo Johnny**

 **_Mira volvió a sentir algo en el pecho y noto como se aceleraba su corazón con tan solo que Johnny le dijera linda_**

 **¡ Deja de decirme linda !- le grito mira sonrojada**

 **¿Por qué? solo estoy diciendo la verdad- le dijo johnny haciéndola sonrojar más**

 **Muy bien hay que ir a casa ahora ya es tarde, Lissana ve por Elfman para irnos- dijo Mira**

 **De acuerdo- dijo Lissana**

 _ **Ya estando todos ellos salieron del gremio y dirigiéndose a la residencia Strauss, llegando a la casa abrieron la puerta y comenzaron a decidir en donde dormiría cada quien.**_

 **Muy bien Johnny y Natsu se quedaran en la sala- dijo mira**

 **De echo Mira-nee tenia pensado que Natsu se quedara conmigo en mi cuarto- Dijo lissana**

 **De ninguna manera- le dijo mira**

 **Por favor- le dijo lissana poniéndole ojos de cachorro haciendo a mira cediendo**

 **Esta bien pero se quedara en el suelo, luego le daré un saco para dormir- dijo mira**

 **Muchas gracias mira-nee, vamos Natsu-dijo lissana**

 **Si-dijo natsu y comenzaron a subir las escaleras**

 _ **Mira subio para darle a natsu el saco de dormir y agarro una manto y una almohada para Johnny, comenzando a bajar para dejarle en el sofá la manta y la almohada**_

 **¿Estas seguro que quieres dormir aquí? por la noche hace mucho frio- le dijo mira**

 **Gracias por preocuparte por mi pero gracias a mi magia puedo soportar el frio ¿ves?- dijo Johnny agarrando la mano de Mira para poder sentir el calor que emanaba**

 **Mira de repente se ruborizo y le dijo a Johnny- Quien dice que me preocupo por ti- dijo Mira antes de subir corriendo a su cuarto**

 _ **¿Qué es este sentimiento?-pensó Mira agarrándose el pecho-¿Por que mi corazón late tan rápido? Maldito sea ese chico**_

 _ **Mira cubrió su cara con una almohada y grito, pero nadie la escucho**_

 _ **En la**_ **sala-** **¿Qué habrá sido eso?- dijo Johnny antes de quedarse dormido**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6:**

 _ **En la mañana siguiente Johnny estaba despertando y vio que Natsu y Lissana lo estaban mirándolo**_

 **Buenos días Johnny- dijo lissana alegre**

 **Buenos días Lissana- dijo Johnny bostezando y rascándose los ojos por el sueño**

 **"El desayuno esta listo"- grito Mira desde la cocina**

 _ **Ya estando todos sentados en la mesa comenzaron a comer**_

 **Hhmm esto es delicioso- dijo Natsu**

 **Si tienes razón Natsu, dime Mira ¿tu lo cocinaste?- le pregunto Johnny**

 **Si ¿Por qué?-le dijo Mira**

 **Nada, solo me sorprende que una linda chica como tu cocine muy bien- dijo Johnny haciéndola sonrojar**

 **Deja de decirme linda- le dijo Mira sonrojada**

 **¿Por qué te molesta?- le pregunto Johnny**

 **No, solo no estoy acostumbrada que me digan así- dijo Mira aun sonrojada**

 **De acuerdo dejare de decirte así por un tiempo- dijo Johnny**

 ** _Continuaron comiendo su desayuno, acabando de desayunar se preparaban para ir al gremio_**

 **Ya es hora de ir al gremio- dijo Mira**

 **Si quiero ir a ver a erza para saber como sigue- dijo Johnny**

 ** _A escuchar eso Mira sintió un dolor en el pecho, no sabia por que se sentía así con tan solo saber que quería ir al gremio a ver a erza._**

 **Tu no vas a ningún lado- dijo Mira un poco enojada**

 **¿Por qué?- le pregunto Johnny**

 **Tienes que lavar los platos- dijo Mira**

 **¿Pero por que?- le pregunto Johnny**

 **Por que yo lo digo y si aun quieres quedarte a dormir aquí tendrás que lavar los platos-le dijo Mira**

 **Esta bien-dijo Johnny**

 **Te esperare en el gremio Johnny- dijo Natsu**

 **Si luego los alcanzo- le dijo Johnny**

 _ **Así Mira, Lissana, Elfman y Natsu se fueron al gremio, dejando a Johnny en la casa lavando los platos**_

 **No entiendo por que se puso así Mira-pensó Johnny-Bueno al menos Naatsu y yo tenemos un lugar para dormir, pero creo que tendremos que conseguir un lugar para nosotros**

 _ **Ya acabando de lavar los platos Johnny se dirigió al gremio, llegando al gremio abrió las puertas y vio como las mesas y las sillas volaban por todo el gremio, Johnny no sabia que pasaba hasta que vio a las personas que ocasionaban el desorden, eran Mira y Erza peleando. Al parecer Erza ya estaba recuperada.**_

 **Hola Johnny como estas- Johnny escucho una voz familiar y vio que era Makarov**

 **Hola maestro, me podría decir que pasa- le dijo Johnny**

 **Bueno la verdad esto es normal, Mira llego al gremio desafiándola para demostrar que ella más fuerte que Erza, así que comenzaron a pelear- dijo Makarov a Johnny**

 **¿No cree que debemos separarlas?- le dijo Johnny**

 **Si crees poder hacerlo tienes mi aprobación, pero te advierto que son muy peligrosa cuando de ponen así- le dijo Makarov**

 _ **Johnny comenzó a caminara donde Mira y Era estaban peleando, el las separo agarrándolas del cuello de sus camisas.**_

 **Chicas, no me gusta ver que se lastimen esas lindas caras que tienen- dijo Johnny haciéndolas sonrojar**

 _ **El es lindo-pensaron las dos**_

 **De a partir de ahora no más peleas ¿ok?- les dijo Johnny**

 **Si- dijeron las dos**

 **De acuerdo- dijo Johnny soltándolas y comenzando a caminar a donde estaba el maestro**

 **No puede creer que las haigas convencido no pelear- dijo Makarov sorprendido**

 **No fue nada difícil- le dijo Johnny- Diga me maestro estoy pensando en construir una casa pero no tengo dinero no sabe como pudo conseguir un poco de dinero**

 **La verdad si, vez ese tablero-dijo Makarov señalando el tablero- En ese tablero hay peticiones de trabajos de otros pueblos que ofrecen recompensas.**

 **Gracias maestro, voy a elegir uno- dijo Johnny comenzando a caminar al tablero**

 ** _Johnny estaba parado enfrente del tablero decidiendo que trabajo elegir, hasta que vio una petición de 1500 joyas por solo capturar a unos delincuentes._**

 **Maestro voy a tomar este trabajo- dijo Johnny mostrando el papel a Makarov**

 **Me parece bien pero como es tu primera misión creo que debes que ir acompañado-le dijo el maestro**

 **Maestro me ofrezco para acompañarlo-dijo Erza apareciendo de la nada**

 **Ni lo creas lata, yo lo acompañare- dijo Mira apareciendo de la nada igual**

 **¡¿Qué dijiste gótica?!- le grito Erza**

 **¡ Lo que escuchaste vaca !- le grito Mira**

 **Chicas recuerden que no las quiero ver peleando-dijo Johnny**

 **Entonces ¿a quien vas a elegir para acompañarte?- le preguntaron Mira y Erza**

 **Creo que me pueden acompañar las dos- les dijo Johnny**

 **De ninguna manera no quiero ir con esta gótica- dijo Erza haciendo enojar a Mira**

 **Y yo no quiero trabajar con esta lata- dijo Mira haciendo a enojar a Erza**

 **Si no quieren trabajar juntas entonces iré con otra persona- dijo Johnny**

 _ **Al escuchar eso las chicas decidieron que no querían que Johnny se fuera con otra persona así que tendrían que trabajar juntas.**_

 **Esta bien trabajaremos juntos- dijeron las dos**

 **Esta bien será mejor que nos vayamos ahora, pero antes le diré a Natsu que ire a esta misión- dijo Johnny comenzando a buscar a natsu**

 ** _Johnny buscaba a Natsu hasta lo encontró junto a Lissana._**

 **Natsu iré a una misión con Erza y Mira, tu te quedaras aquí en el gremio-le dijo johnnny**

 **¿Pero por que?-le pregunto Natsu**

 **Para que puedas entrenar para tu pelea con Gray,¿ No me digas que se te olvido?- le dijo Johnny**

 **Claro que no-le dijo Natsu**

 **Entonces te quedara a entrenar ¿ok?- le dijo Johnny**

 **De acuerdo- le dijo Natsu**

 _ **Johnny se dirigió donde estaban Mira y Erza listas para irse.**_

 **¿Ya están listas?- les dijo Johnny**

 **Si- le respondieron**

 **De acuerdo ¿Cómo llegaremos al pueblo?-dijo Johnny**

 **Podemos tomar la estación del tren-dijo erza**

 **De acuerdo, solo que tendrán que enseñarme el camino ya que no se como andar por aquí-dijo Johnny**

 _ **En la estación de trenes**_

 **¿Cuánto tiempo nos tomara llegar al pueblo?-pregunto Johnny**

 **No mucho solo son 2 estaciones- dijo erza**

 **Bueno será mejor que subamos ya-dijo Johnny subiendo al tren**

 _ **Cuando Mira y Erza subieron al tren se sentaron al lado de Johnny, Mira del lado derecho y Erza del lado izquierdo, Cuando el tren comenzó a moverse Johnny decidió dormir un poco y puso su cabeza en el regazo de Mira haciéndola sonrojar.**_

 **¿No te molesta si duermo en tu regazo Mira?- dijo Johnny**

 **No-dijo Mira sonrojada**

 _ **Lo que no notaron que Erza tenia una cara de enojo en ese momento-¿Por que prefiere a esa gótica que yo?-pensó erza**_

 _ **Llegando a la estación Mira decide despertar a Johnny para ir a cumplir el trabajo**_

 **Bien ¿ahora que hacemos?-dijo Johnny**

 **Tenemos que ir a la oficina del alcalde-dijo Mira**

 **Hay que ir al centro del pueblo para preguntar donde esta la oficina del alcalde- dijo Erza**

 _ **Una vez llegando al centro del pueblo comenzaron a preguntarle a la gente donde estaba la oficina del alcalde.**_

 **"¡ Eh tu !" ¿ Donde esta la oficina del alcalde?- le grito Mira a un sujeto que termino huyendo**

 **¨¡ Dime donde esta la oficina del alcalde!"- grito Erza a otro sujeto que termino huyendo también**

 **Oigan si le gritan a la gente terminaran asustando a todo el pueblo- les dijo Johnny- Tiene que ser amables Miren**

 **Disculpe señorita me puede decir donde esta la oficina del alcalde- le dijo Johnny a una chica muy guapa**

 **Si, debes ir directamente a ese edificio alto y dar vuelta a la derecha-le dijo la chica**

 **Gracias-le agradeció Johnny**

 **De nada guapo-le dijo la chica guiñándole el ojo y haciendo enojar a Erza y Mira**

 _ **¿Quien se cree esa puta?-pensaron Mira y Erza**_

 **Vamonos- dijo Johnny caminando rumbo a la oficina**

 _ **Una vez llegando a la oficina fueron directamente con el alcalde.**_

 **Buenos días así que ustedes son los magos que vinieron por el trabajo-dijo el alcalde**

 **Si somos magos de Fairy Tail- dijo Johnny**

 **Les agradesco mucho que vengan a librarnos de esos delincuentes-dijo el alcalde**

 **¿No sabe donde podemos encontrarlos?- pregunto erza**

 **Si, su escondite esta casi de las afueras del pueblo, es un edificio grande de color negro-les dijo el alcalde**

 **De acuerdo iremos por esos delincuentes-dijo Johnny comenzando a salir de la oficina**

 _ **Ya en el edificio de los delincuentes**_

 **¿Así que esta es la guarida de los delincuentes?- dijo Johnny**

 **Si este es la guarida- dijo Erza**

 **Entonces vamos- dijo Johnny encendiendo fuego en sus manos**

 _ **¡ BOOM ! Johnny golpeo tiro la puerta de la guarida y vieron a todos los delincuentes**_

 **¡ ¿Quiénes se creen para entra así en nuestra guarida? !-grito uno de los delincuentes**

 **Somos de Fairy Tail y venimos a derrotarlos- dijo Johnny**

 **¡ Ataquen !- grito otro de los bandidos**

 **Taker over: Satan Soul- dijo Mira mientras se transformaba**

 _ **En el cuerpo de Mira aparecieron unas líneas negras y le habían salido dos alas negras en su espalda. El pelo de Mira comenzó a endurecerse hacia arriba y tenia una cola de demonio.**_

 _ **Re-equip- dijo erza cambiando a su armadura de rueda del cielo y invocando 10 espadas**_

 _ **Tomen esto- dijo erza lanzando las espadas**_

 **Puño de fuego- dijo Johnny lanzando su ataque creando una nube de humo**

 **No puede ser- dijo Johnny viendo como se dispersaba la nube de humo, mostrando a los bandidos sin ningún rasguño**

 **Enserio creyeron que nos derrotarían tan fácil- dijo un bandido que paresia ser el jefe**

 **Le demostraremos nuestro poder- dijo el jefe dirigiéndose donde estaba Mira y la golpeo mandándola a estrellarla a la pared**

 **¡Mira!- gritaron Erza y Johnny preocupados por Mira**

 **¡Maldito!- grito erza invocando unas espadas. pero antes que las lanzara un bandido la ataco por detrás**

 **¡Erza!- grito Johnny viendo como la atacaban**

 **Explosión de fuego- dijo Johnny lanzando su ataque, pero no sirvió de nada ya que los bandidos lo esquivaron**

 **Toma esto maldito mocoso- dijeron unos bandidos golpeando a Johnny, dejándolo tirado en e suelo**

 **No puedo creer que unos niños creyeran que nos podían derrotarnos- dijo el jefe**

 **¿Jefe que hacemos con estas niñas?- pregunto uno de los bandidos mostrando a unos bandidos que tenían agarradas a Mira y Erza**

 **Matenlas-dijo el jefe**

 **No, son mis amigas-dijo Johnny**

 **No, nos importa que sean tus amigas ahora las veras morir- dijo el jefe sacando un cuchillo y dirigiendose donde estaban Mira y Erza para matarlas**

 _ **En ese momento la cara de Johnny comenzó a arder- No puede pasarme ahora- pensó Johnny en ese momento los ojos de Johnny comenzaron a salir humo y sintió como cuerpo comenzó a arder en llamas.**_

 **Jefe algo le pasa a este chico- dijo un bandido a su jefe**

 **¿Qué pasa?- dijo volteando a ver a Johnny como se estaba revolcando en el suelo**

 _ **Johnny se revolcaba por el dolor que sentía como su cuerpo se estaba quemando-**_ **¡Ahhh!-** ** _Johnny se puso de pie y se seguía gritando de dolor._**

 **¿Qué? esperan mátenlo- dijo el jefe**

 **Si- dijeron unos bandidos lanzándose a donde estaba Johnny y le comenzaron a golpear**

 _ **En ese momento los bandidos fueron bandados al aire, los bandidos se quedaron sorprendidos y dirigieron su mirada a Johnny pero se aterraron por lo que vieron.**_

 _ **Lo que vieron fue un esqueleto que tenia su cráneo envuelta en llamas. Mira y Erza se sorprendieron mucho, no sabían que Johnny podría transformarse en esa cosa.**_

 **¡ Que están esperando, mátenlo ! - grito el jefe de los bandidos**

 _ **Losa bandidos volvieron a lanzándose asía el, pero el esqueleto invoco unas cadenas y les encendió fuego, uso su cadena para atacarlos convirtiendo a todos los bandidos en cenizas.**_

 _ **Esto asusto a los bandidos que estaban agarrando a Mira y Erza y a su jefe también. Erza y Mira se quedaron en shock por ver como Johnny habia asesinado a esos bandidos.**_

 _ **En ese momento el esqueleto dirigió su mirada al bandido que sujetaba a Mira así que se dirigió donde estaba con una velocidad increíble que asusto al bandido por que ya estaba enfrente de el, haciéndolo soltar a Mira.**_

 **Tengo hambre-dijo el esqueleto con una voz demoniaca y comenzó a comer su alma( como en la segunda película)**

 **No- dijo el bandido con mucho miedo, pero lo agarro para que no se escapar, el cuerpo del bandido comenzó a hacerse cenizas hasta que su cuerpo se convirtió totalmente en cenizas**

 **El esqueleto dirigió su mirada al otro bandido que agarraba a erza, le lanzo sus cadenas enrollandoselas en su cuerpo sin hacerle daño a erza, jalo sus cadenas convirtiendo al bandido en cenizas.**

 **Dirigió su mirada al jefe y dijo- Eres culpable- comenzó a caminar donde estaba el jefe y lo levanto por los brazos y mirándolo a los ojos - Mira me a los ojos, tu sangre esta manchada por la sangre de inocentes, siente su dolor. dijo haciéndole su famosa mirada castigadora**

 **Los ojos del jefe de los bandidos habían quedados quemados. Tiro al bandido al suelo y se dirigió a donde estaban Mira y Erza en shock. Cada vez que se acercaba más a ellas iba regresando a la normalidad.**

 **Así que me transforme- dijo Johnny en su forma normal**

 **Johnny ¿que fue eso?- le pregunto erza aun en shock**

 **Si dinos- dijo Mira igual en shock**

 **Es mejor que no sepan de eso, mejor vamos por la recompensa- dijo Johnny comenzando a caminar a la oficina**

 _ **Después de recoger la recompensa fueron a la estación de trenes, ya arriba del tren iban rumbo a Magnolia.**_

 _ **FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7:**

 _ **Dentro del tren estaban Mira, Erza y Johnny rumbo a Magnolia, Mira y Erza tenían la curiosidad de saber por que Johnny se había transformado en esa cosa, en cambio Johnny tenia una expresión de culpa.**_

 **Dinos Johnny ¿que era esa cosa en que transformaste?-pregunto erza**

 **Si dinos tenemos curiosidad-dijo mira**

 **Lo único que les puedo decir es que esa cosa es un demonio-dijo Johnny sorprendiendo a Erza y Mira**

 **¿Un demonio?- dijeron ambas**

 **Si-dijo Johnny**

 **Dinos ¿como conseguiste ese poder?- pregunto Mira**

 **Lo mejor es que no sepan como lo obtuve- dijo Johnny**

 _ **Antes que le volvieran a preguntar el tren se detuvo en la estación de magnolia, bajaron del tren y se dirigieron a Fairy Tail. Estaban delante de las puertas del gremio hiban a entrar pero Johnny las detuvo.**_

 **Mira, Erza por favor no le digan nada a los del gremio- les dijo Johnny**

 **¿Qué? ¿por qué?- pregunto erza**

 **Por favor- les rogo**

 **De acuerdo-dijeron las dos**

 ** _Entraron al gremio, el gremio estaba tranquilo con todos los miembros sentados y bebiendo cerveza, buscaron al maestro para reportar como había salido la misión hasta que lo encontraron_ sentado en el bar con un bastón y una jarra de cerveza.**

 **Maestro volvimos de la misión- dijo Erza al maestro**

 **Díganme ¿como les fue en su misión?- les pregunto Makarov**

 _ **Mira y Erza recordaron lo que paso con esos bandidos y como Johnny se transformo en ese demonio, pensaron que lo mejor seria que le dijeran lo que paso al maestro pero recordaron que le habían dicho a Johnny que no le dirían a nadie.**_

 **Salió muy bien-dijo erza**

 **¿Enserio?- pregunto el maestro**

 **Si-dijo Mira**

 **Entonces ¿que son esos moretones?- dijo makarov señalando algunos moretones que tenían Erza, Mira y Johnny**

 **Los bandidos eran muy fuertes-dijo Johnny**

 **Entonces ¿como los vencieron?- dijo el maestro**

 **Johnny los venció a todos-dijo erza**

 **¿Enserio Johnny tu los venciste?- le pregunto el maestro**

 **si los vencí-dijo Johnny**

 **Vaya si que eres fuerte, lo mejor es que descansen vayan a casa-dijo Makarov**

 **Si maestro-dijeron los tres**

 _ **Ellos tres comenzaron a irse a su casa, claro Johnny y Mira se fueron juntos por que compartían la misma casa, llegando a la casa entraron a descansar pero no antes de que Mira agarrara a Johnny de su chaqueta.**_

 **Dime ¿como es que te puedes transformar en ese demonio?- le pregunto Mira**

 **Ya te lo dije Mira es mejor que no lo sepan-le dijo Johnny**

 **¡ Dime o veras a un verdadero demonio !- le grito Mira enojada**

 **¿Qué te hace pensar que te lo diré?- dijo Johnny**

 **Por que puedo usar mi transformación de Satan Soul para que me lo digas- le dijo Mira**

 **Si crees que con esa transformación aras que te lo diga estas equivocada-dijo Johnny- por que lo que viste era un verdadero demonio**

 **¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Mira**

 **Me refiero que al demonio que viste es un demonio creado por el mismo diablo-dijo johnny**

 **Eso es mentira de seguro que usas la misma magia que yo- dijo Mira sin creerle**

 **No, ¿tu magia es de Taker over verdad?-le pregunto**

 **Si- le respondió Mira**

 **La diferencia de tu magia y este demonio es que es parte de una maldición, una maldición que obtuve hace algún tiempo-dijo Johnny con tristeza**

 **¿Cómo que una maldición? por favor dime tal vez pueda ayudar- dijo mira soltándolo**

 **Esta bien pero quiero que me prometas que no se lo dirás a nadie- le dijo Johnny**

 **Te lo prometo-le dijo Mira**

 **Bien, veraz hace cuatro años tenia una vida normal como cualquier niño- dijo Johnny comenzando a contar- Mi familia y yo vivíamos en un pueblo pequeño, mi padre era un mago de fuego, el me enseño a usar la magia cuando cumplí los 10 años, un día mi madre había enfermado gravemente hasta que murió, el más afectado fue mi padre que igualmente cayo gravemente enfermo, no quería que el muriera ya había perdido a mi madre no quería perderlo también. Los doctores del pueblo me dijeron que moriría pronto, en ese momento estaba dispuesto de hacer lo que fuera por sabarle la vida a mi padre. En ese momento apareció un hombre que me dijo que podría curar a mi padre, lo único que pedía era mi alma.**

 **¿Tu alma?-dijo Mira sorprendida**

 **Si, el dijo que si le daba mi alma podría curarlo-dijo Johnny- Así que acepte, el había sacado un contrato el cual firme con mi sangre ya que el dijo que solo funcionaria si lo firmara con mi sangre. Al día siguiente desperté en mi cama pensando que todo había sido un sueño pero me sorprendi a ver a mi padre que estaba de pie totalmente curado, pensé que lo había salvado pero algo trágico, ése mismo día un monstruo ataco al pueblo mi padre para proteger a la gente lucho contra el monstruo, pero el monstruo ser más fuerte y lo acabo matándolo. En ese momento algo dentro de mi se había roto, mi cuerpo comenzó a arder y mi piel se desgarraba, esa fue la primera vez que me trasforme en ese demonio.**

 **¿Entonces que hiciste?- dijo Mira**

 **Me enfrente al monstruo para vengar la muerte de mi padre-dijo Johnny- Cuando había derrotado al monstruo la gente se había alegrado, pero algo salió mal, esa transformación había tomado control de mi cuerpo comenzó a matar a toda la gente inocente, mujeres, hombres hasta niños no tuvo piedad, no podía controlarlo, Al día siguiente el pueblo estaba envuelto en llamas, todos esos recuerdos de como mate a la gente corrían por mi cabeza.- dijo Johnny llorando**

 **En ese momento el hombre que pensé que me había ayudado apareció hay, me dijo que esto era el precio de hacer u trato con el diablo y dijo que me había convertido en su nuevo vengador y que era de su propiedad.- dijo Johnny limpiándose las lagrimas**

 **Ahora ¿creo que me consideras un maldito demonio?-dijo Johnny con tristeza**

 **No yo no creo que seas un demonio-dijo Mira abrazando a Johnny por atrás**

 **Pero Mira mate a personas inocentes- dijo Johnny**

 **Si pero no eras tu en ese momento era el demonio que te controlaba-dijo Mira**

 **Pero tengo esta maldición-dijo Johnny**

 **Pero aceptaste esta maldición por tu padre eso demuestra que no eres un demonio, eso demuestra que eres una buena persona-dijo Mira**

 **Gracias Mira-dijo Johnny volteando a ver a Mira y abrazándola**

 **De nada- dijo Mira**

 _ **En ese momento la puerta de la casa se abrió revelando a Natsu, Lissana y Elfman.**_

 **Vaya Mira-nee no sabia que te gustaba Johnny- dijo Lissana haciendo sonrojar a Mira**

 **No es varonil abrazar a las hermanas de los demás- dijo Elfman**

 **Johnny no sabia que te gustaran las góticas- dijo Natsu**

 **No es lo que parece- dijo Mira sonrojada separándose de Johnny**

 **Pues a mi me pareció ver a una pareja de enamorados abrazándose- dijo Lissana haciendo poner a Mira toda roja**

 **! Lissana !- grito Mira a su hermana- No digas esas cosas**

 **Vamos Mira-nee no seas tímida-dijo lissana**

 **Bueno creo que es mejor que vayamos a dormir, ya es muy tarde- dijo Johnny**

 _ **Todos se subieron a sus cuartos excepto Mira**_

 **Johnny si quieres puedes dormir conmigo en mi cuarto-dijo Mira muy sonrojada**

 **¿Pero no te molesta?- le pregunto**

 **Claro que no- dijo Mira**

 **De acuerdo- dijo Johnny**

 ** _Subieron las escaleras rumbo al cuarto de Mira, cuando llegaron abrieron la puerta, Johnny se sorprendió al ver el cuarto de Mira, las paredes eran todas blancas, tenia una alfombra suave, había una cama con sabanas de color rosa con un gran corazón rojo en el medio, habían do almohadas de color rosa en donde había un conejo de peluche, también había una silla enfrente a un gran espejo y una mesita con maquillaje._**

 **Vaya no sabia que te gustara el rosa-le dijo Johnny**

 **Claro que me gusta-dijo Mira un poco ofendida**

 **Bueno es que como te vistes así-dijo Johnny**

 **¿Qué tiene de malo como me vista?-dijo Mira enojada**

 **No tiene nada de malo hasta me gusta como vistes-dijo Johnny haciéndola sonrojar**

 **Gra.. Gracias-Dijo tímidamente**

 **De nada, ¿entonces dormiré en el suelo?-dijo Johnny**

 **No dormirás conmigo en mi cama-dijo mira sonrojada**

 **Pero no te molesta que duerma en tu cama-dijo johnny**

 **Creme si me molestara no te lo pediría- dijo Mira**

 **Esta bien-dijo Johnny**

 ** _Los dos se metieron a la cama, Mira se quedo del lado derecho y Johnny del izquierdo. Johnny se quedo dormido rápidamente, en cambio Mira aprovecho esa oportunidad para abrazarlo mientras dormia._**

 ** _El es tan calido -pensó Mira_**

 ** _En ese momento Johnny giro dormido quedando su cara enfrente de Mira_**

 ** _Es demasiado lindo-pensó Mira_** ** _\- Pero también a sufrido mucho, tal vez más que nosotros_**

 ** _Las manos de Johnny enredaron la cintura de Mira y acercando más su cuerpo al suyo_**

 **Mira-dijo Johnny dormido haciendo sonrojar a Mira**

 **Buenas noches Johnny-dijo Mira antes de quedarse dormida**

 **FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8:**

 _ **Al día siguiente en Mira abría los ojos lentamente, cuando los abrió miro como Johnny lo seguía la seguía abrazando, se sentía feliz, pero escucho como Johnny estaba despertando.**_

 **Buenos días- dijo Mira**

 **Buenos días Mira-dijo Johnny**

 _ **Johnny se sonrojo por ver como estaba agarrando a Mira**_

 **Lo buscamos abajo pero no esta-dijo Natsu**

 _ **Lissana y Natsu se sorprendieron al ver que Johnny esta en la cama junto a Mira agarrándole la cintura.**_

 **Vaya Mira-nee se ve que no pierdes el tiempo- dijo Lissana haciendo sonrojar a Mira**

 **Vaya Johnny en verdad te gustan las chicas góticas- dijo Natsu haciendo sonrojar a Johnny**

 **No es lo que parece- Dijo Johnny sonrojado**

 **Si no piense mal-dijo Mira igual sonrojada**

 **Descuiden no le diremos a nadie de su romance-dijo Lissana saliendo del cuarto junto con Natsu**

 **"¡ Lissana !" Grito Mira**

 **Bueno lo mejor será que nos preparemos para ir al gremio-dijo Johnny parándose de la cama**

 **Si-dijo Mira levantándose**

 **_Bajaron a la sala donde estaban Lissana, Natsu y Elfman, Mira comenzó a hacer el desayuno para todos. Cuando acabaron de desayunar se dirigieron al gremio. Llegando al gremio Mira y Johnny se sentaron en una mesa a platicar. Mientras que Lissana,Natsu y Elfman fueron a jugar con Wendy y Cana_**

 **Dime Johnny ¿Por que no quieres que nadie sepa de tu maldición?- le pregunto Mira**

 **Por que se aterrarían si supieran que tengo un demonio dentro de mi-le dijo Johnny**

 **Se como se siente-dijo Mira en voz baja**

 **¿Dijiste algo Mira?- le pregunto Johnny**

 **No nada- mintió**

 **¿Qué están haciendo?- escucharon una voz. voltearon a ver que erza estaba parada delante de ellos con un plato que tenia un pastel**

 **Solo estamos platicando, ¿Quieres unirte?- dijo Johnny**

 **Claro-dijo Erza sentándose al lado de Johnny**

 **Oye ¿por que te sientas a su lado?- le dijo Mira enojada**

 **¿Por que quiero gótica?-dijo Erza**

 **¡ ¿Qué dijiste vaca? !- le grito Mira**

 **¡ Lo que escuchaste esquelética !- le grito Erza**

 **Oigan prometieron que ya no iban a pelear- dijo Johnny**

 **Esta bien- dijeron las dos**

 **¿Qué tienes hay Erza?- le dijo Johnny**

 **Es solo el mayor postre del mundo, pastel de fresas-dijo Erza con orgullo**

 **¿Puedo probar?-dijo Johnny, el gremio se quedo sin aliento cuando oyeren a Johnny. Nadie se atrevería a preguntarle a Erza que compartiera su pastel al menos si quería morir.**

 _ **Erza se le quedo mirando durante unos segundos hasta que agarro muy lentamente el tenedor y corto un gran trozo de su pastel y agarro un plato para darle el pastel, ella nunca compartiría su pastel pero con Johnny era diferente, le entrego el pedazo de pastel de Johnny.**_

 **Es delicioso-dijo Johnny comiendo el pastel**

 **Verdad que si es el mayor postre del mundo-dijo Erza**

 _ **Mira tomo un tener y probo un poco del pastel.**_

 **Estoy segura que puedo hacer uno mejor-dijo Mira**

 **¿Enserio?-dijo Johnny**

 **Claro solo tienes que pedirlo y te lo hare-dijo Mira con orgullo**

 **No creo que una gótica como tu pueda cocinar un mejor pastel-dijo Erza**

 **¡ ¿Qué dijiste? !- grito Mira**

 **¡ Lo que escuchaste gótica !-grito Erza**

 **Chicas recuerden la promesa-dijo Johnny**

 **Esta bien-dijeron las dos calmadas**

 **Dime Johnny ¿Donde aprendiste la magia re-equip?- le pregunto Erza**

 **Es parte de la magia del demonio , pero solo puedo invocar ropa o armas-dijo Johnny**

 **Y dime ¿Cómo conseguiste esa transformación?-pregunto Erza**

 **Lo siento no puedo decirte-dijo Johnny**

 **¿Por que no?-dijo erza un poco enojada**

 **Es que es algo que no quiero que nadie sepa-dijo Johnny**

 **Esta bien si no quieres decirme esta bien-dijo Erza**

 **Gracias por entenderlo-dijo Johnny**

 **Dime ¿Qué harás esta noche?-dijo Erza**

 **Nada ¿Por que?-dijo Johnny**

 **Es que hoy viene la feria a Magnolia y quería saber si querias ir-dijo Erza un poco sonrojada**

 **Me encantaría ir-dijo Johnny esto hiso que Erza se pusiera feliz y hiso que Mira se pusiera triste**

 **¿Puedo llevar a Mira también?-dijo Johnny haciendo feliz a Mira**

 **De acuerdo puedes llevar a esa gótica-dijo Erza un poco molesta**

 **¿A que hora nos vemos?-pregunto Johnny**

 **Nos vemos a las ocho, te esperare en la entrada de la feria-dijo Erza**

 **De acuerdo no vemos a las ocho-dijo Johnny comenzando a caminar a las puertas del gremio junto con Mira**

 **Dime Johnny ¿Qué haremos?-dijo Mira**

 **No lose ¿Qué quieres hacer tu?-dijo Johnny**

 **Podrimos ir a comprar un poco de ropa-dijo Mira**

 **Creo que podríamos ya que necesito un cambio de ropa- dijo Johnny**

* * *

 _ **En el centro comercial**_

 _ **Johnny y Mira fueron a una tienda de ropa. Ambos miraron diferentes tipos de ropa hasta que encontraron la ropa adecuada.**_

 _ **Johnny tenia una playera de color negro con un demonio dibujado en ella, una chaqueta de cuero de color negro con pinchos en los hombros, unos guantes de cuero de color negro con pinchos, tenia unos pantalones de mezclilla de color negro y botas de combate de color negro.**_

 _ **Mira seguía en los vestidores, cuando salió tenia un suéter negro con capucha y unos jeans ajustados de color negro que realmente mostraba su cuerpo.**_

 **¿Qué te parece?-pregunto Mira**

 **Wow tevés increíble-dijo Johnny impresionado**

 **Mira se sonrojo- Gracias - dijo tartamudeando**

 _ **Después de pagar la ropa se dirigieron en donde se verían con Erza.**_

 _ **Erza estaba parada con su vestimenta normal.**_

 **Hola Erza-dijo Johnny**

 **Hola John-dijo Erza**

 **Hola lata-dijo Mira**

 **Hola gótica-dijo Erza**

 **Nos vamos-dijo Johnny**

 _ **Los tres comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la feria, cuando llegaron a la feria lo primero que hicieron fue ir a comprar algo de comida, después fueron a una casa del terror, los asientos eran para dos personas así que Mira y Erza pelearon para decidir quien iría con Johnny, la ganadora fue Mira y Erza fue en otro asiento y estaba enojada por que Mira fingía estar asustada para abrazar a Johnny. Después de la casa del terror fueron a una montaña rusa y esta vez la quien se sentó con Johnny fue Erza haciendo enojar a Mira.**_

 _ **Después de la montaña rusa fueron a los carritos chocones lo que fue una mala idea ya que Mira y Erza destrozaron sus carrito entre ellas, después de los carritos fueron a la rueda de la fortuna y la que se sentó con Johnny fue Erza haciendo enojar a Mira. El juego comenzó a funcionar cuando se detuvo Erza y Johnny estaban en la parte más alta y podrían ver toda la feria desde arriba.**_

 **La vista desde aquí es hermosa-dijo Erza**

 **Si es igual de hermosa como tu-dijo Johnny haciéndola sonrojar**

 **Gracias-dijo Erza sonrojada**

 **Johnny tengo alga que preguntarme-dijo Erza**

 **Dime-dijo Johnny**

 **¿Cómo conseguiste esa transformación?-dijo Erza**

 **Te lo diré-dijo Johnny contándole la misma historia que le conto a Mira**

 _ **Después de que Johnny le contara su historia Erza tenia algunas lagrimas en sus ojos por lo que había pasado, Johnny le dijo que no tenia que llorar y la abrazo haciendo que Erza dejara de llorar y se sonrojo.**_

 _ **Después de la rueda de la fortuna decidieron que ya era hora de regresar a casa, pero Johnny vio un juego que le llamo su atención, era un juego de tiro al blanco.**_

 **Adelante joven pruebe su puntería y gane una motocicleta-dijo el dueño del juego**

 **¿Cuánto cuesta?-dijo Johnny**

 **Solo 50 joyas-dijo el dueño, Johnny pago y agarro los dardos**

 _ **Johnny lanzo los dardos y le dio a todos los blancos sorprendiendo al dueño y a las chicas.**_

 **Parece que gane-dijo Johnny con una sonrisa**

 **Esta bien toma tu premio-dijo el dueño entregándole una moto como la de la película**

 **Muchas gracias-dijo Johnny**

 **¿Mínimo sabes andar en moto?-dijo Erza**

 **Claro mi padre me enseño-dijo Johnny subiendo a la moto**

 **¿Quieres que te deje en tu casa Erza?-dijo Johnny**

 **Si-dijo Erza subiendo en la moto y agarrando a Johnny por la cintura y haciendo enojar a Erza**

 **Vamos Mira sube-dijo Johnny Mira subió a la moto y no tuvo otra opción que agarrarse de la cintura de Erza**

 _ **Johnny se dirigió a Fairy Hills que era donde vivía Erza, luego de dejar a Erza se dirigieron a casa.**_

 _ **Llegaron a casa Johnny y Mira bajaron de la moto y entraron, vieron como había nadie y fueron a ver a los cuartos y vieron que todos estaban dormidos. Mira y Johnny decidieron ir a dormir para el día de mañana.**_

 _ **FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO. ME GUSTARIA QUE VISITARON MI NUEVA HISTORIA QUE ES POKEMONS SLAYERS**_


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9:**

 _ **Al día siguiente.**_

 _ **Johnny estaba sentado comiendo en una mesa en el gremio junto con Mira y Erza.**_

 **Estoy aburrido-dijo Johnny acabando de comer**

 **Tienes razón hoy no hay nada que hacer-dijo Mira**

 **Podriamos ir a una misión-dijo Erza**

 **No tengo ganas de ir a misiones-dijo Johnny**

 **¿Entonces que sugieres?-dijo Mira**

 **Tal vez podríamos salir a dar un paseo o algo-dijo Johnny**

 **¿Cómo una cita?-dijeron las dos sonrojadas**

 **Si por que no-dijo Johnny**

 **Entonces que estamos esperando-dijeron las dos tomando a Johnny y saliendo corriendo del gremio.**

 _ **Lo primero que hicieron fue ir a un centro comercial a comprar ropa, Johnny esta sentado aburrido esperando que salieran Mira y Erza, después de cinco minutos Mira y Erza salieron y posaron para el, ellas pidieron su opinión, Johnny simplemente les dijo que se veían hermosa, haciéndolas sonrojar. Después de pagar Mira, Erza y Johnny(cargando las compras) se dirigieron al parque pero en su camino encontraron una pastelería, Erza se quedo mirando un pastel de queso con crema que se mostraba en el cristal.**_

 **¿Qué pasa Erza?-le pregunto Johnny**

 **No pasa nada-mintió Erza**

 **Si quieres el pastel compraro-dijo Johnny**

 **No quiero pastel-dijo Erza pero su estomago gruño delatándola y haciéndola sonrojar**

 **Espera aquí-dijo Johnny dejando las bolsas y entrando a la pastelería**

 **Vaya en verdad amas más tu pastel que nada ¿Verdad?-dijo Mira**

 **Claro que no, me gusta el pastel pero me gusta más Johnny-dijo Erza**

 **¿Qué dijiste rojo?-dijo Mira**

 **Lo que escuchaste Mira, me gusta Johnny y no dejare que alguien como tu me lo quite-dijo Erza**

 **No me hagas reír, Johnny no se quedaría con una vaca, el se quedaría con una verdadera mujer como yo-dijo Mira haciendo enojar a Erza**

 **No estoy gorda, además estoy segura que no se quedaría con una anoréxica como tu-dijo Erza enojada**

 **¡¿Qué dijiste vaca?!-grito Mira**

 **¡Lo que escuchaste anoréxica!-grito Erza**

 _ **Antes que comenzaran a pelear Johnny salio de la pastelería con un pastel de queso y fresas.**_

 **¿Qué esta pasando?-dijo Johnny viendo a Mira y Erza**

 **Nada-dijeron las dos**

 **Aquí tengo el pastel vayamos al parque a comerlo-dijo Johnny**

 _ **Llegaron al parque y encontraron una mesa y se sentaron a comer el pastel.**_

 **E** **hh, no esta mal, pero puedo hacer un mejor pastel-dijo Mira comiendo su pedazo**

 _ **Estuvieron comiendo hasta que Erza hablo.**_

 **Dime Johnny ¿Cuánto tiempo les ocultaras tu secreto al gremio?-dijo Erza**

 **Creo habértelo dicho Erza, no quiero que nadie se entere de eso-dijo Johnny un poco serio**

 **¿Pero por que no les quieres decir? estoy segura que te ayudaríamos a deshacerte de esa maldición-dijo Erza**

 **Esta maldición nunca se ira, creme se lo que digo-dijo Johnny**

 **¿Cómo estas tan seguro?-dijo Erza**

 **Esta no es una maldición cualquiera, esta maldición no se puede ir fácilmente, la única forma que se vaya es que yo muera-dijo Johnny sorprendiendo a las dos**

 **¿Qué tu mueras?-dijo Mira sorprendida**

 **Si-dijo Johnny**

 **Seguramente hay otra forma-dijo Erza**

 **La hay-dijo Johnny**

 **¿Cuál?-dijeron las dos**

 **La otra forma es que el hombre que me dio la maldición es el único que me la puede quitar-dijo Johnny**

 **Entonces eso significa que el único que te la puede quitar ¿es el diablo?-dijo Mira**

 **Exacto, el único que me puede quitar la maldición es el diablo y dudo mucho que lo haga-dijo Johnny**

 **Seguro que no hay otra forma-dijo Erza**

 **Lamentablemente no hay otra forma-dijo Johnny, esas palabra entristecieron a Mira y Erza, sabiendo que las únicas formas de librarse de su maldición eran que el diablo se la quitara o que el muriera.**

 **Pero no se preocupen, veré como lidiar con esta maldición-dijo Johnny poniéndose de pie- Lo mejor es que regresemos al gremio.**

 _ **Ellos regresaron al gremio, lo que encontraron les sorprendió, el gremio estaba echo un desastre, mesas rotas por doquier, algunos miembros tirados en el suelo, era un desastre total.**_

 **¿Qué paso aquí?-dijo Johnny**

 **Fueron Natsu y Gray-dijo Lisanna**

 **¿Natsu y Gray?-dijo Johnny**

 **Si, Gray le dijo a Natsu que los dragones no existían y que dejara de mentir que fue criado por uno, Natsu se molesto mucho y ataco a Gray y comenzaron una pelea-dijo Lisanna**

 **Vaya, solo faltaba un día para su combate, dime ¿Quién gano?-dijo Johnny**

 **Fue un empate-dijo Lisanna**

 **Así que fue un empate, ¿Dónde están ahora?-dijo Johnny**

 **Están en la enfermería-dijo Lisanna**

 **Gracias los iré a ver-dijo Johnny caminando a la enfermería**

 _ **Lisanna se acerco a su hermana mayor para hablar, pero noto que su hermana estaba triste por alguna razón**_

 **¿Que pasa Mira-nee?-dijo Lisanna**

 **No pasa nada Lisanna-dijo Mira aun triste**

 **¿Enserio te noto triste?-dijo Lisanna preocupada por su hermana**

 **La verdad es que me acabo de enterar de algo muy grave-dijo Mira**

 **¿Qué es?-dijo Lisanna**

 **Lo siento no se lo puedo contar a nadie-dijo Mira**

 _ **Lisanna estaba apunto le preguntarle otra vez pero miro como su hermana se puso mucho más triste, así que decidió dejarla tranquila.**_

* * *

 ** _En la enfermería_**

 ** _Johnny entro a la enfermería y vio a Natsu y Gray vendados y sentados en las camas de la enfermería._**

 **Parece que tuvieron una buena pelea-dijo Johnny**

 **Si aunque no le pude ganar a ese stripper-dijo Natsu**

 **Nunca me hubieras ganado Pinky-dijo Gray**

 **Por lo que me dijeron fue un empate, por lo que tengo que decirte Gray que no peleare contigo-dijo Johnny**

 **¿Qué? pero fue un empate, minimo merezco otra oportunidad-dijo Gray**

 **Creo que tienes razón, la pelea será mañana así que quiero que estés preparado-dijo Johnny**

 **De acuerdo, te ganare-dijo Gray**

 **Eso lo veremos-dijo Johnny saliendo de la enfermería**

 _ **Johnny salió de la enfermería y se dirigió donde estaban Mira y Erza, Johnny se dio cuenta que las dos estaban deprimidas así que decidió averiguar por que estaban así.**_

 **¿Qué les pasa, por que de repente están deprimidas?-dijo Johnny**

 **Tu sabes perfectamente por que-dijo Mira**

 **La verdad no-dijo Johnny**

 **Es por tu maldición-dijo Erza**

 **¿Qué tiene que ver en esto?-dijo Johnny**

 **Que tienes que morir solo por librarte de ella o pedirle a ese maldito que te la quite-dijo Mira**

 **Ya les dije que veré como lidiar con ella, no tienen por que preocuparse-dijo Johnny**

 **Pero aun así es injusto que tengas que vivir con ese demonio dentro de ti-dijo Erza**

 **Tal vez tengas razón pero no hay nada para arreglarlo-dijo Johnny**

 **Si encontramos otra manera ¿la usarías?-dijo Mira**

 **Puede ser, pero ¿donde encontrarías otra manera?-dijo Johnny**

 **Vayamos a la biblioteca del gremio hay podremos encontrar una forma-dijo Erza**

 **¿Hay una biblioteca?-dijo Johnny**

 **Si, solo síguenos-dijo Mira agarrando a Johnny dirigiéndose rápido a la biblioteca siendo seguidos por Erza**

* * *

 _ **En la biblioteca**_

 _ **Erza, Mira y Johnny comenzaron a buscar un libro que pudiera ayudar a Johnny para librarse de su maldición. Estuvieron buscando hasta que Johnny encontró un viejo libro que le llamo la atención.**_

 **Tal vez pueda ayudarme este libro-dijo Johnny agarrando el libro y abrirlo**

 _ **Johnny busco en el libro algo que lo ayudara y lo encontró.**_

 **El día del juicio-dijo Johnny leyendo el libro- ¨EL anfitrión puede controlar el espíritu que lo posee concentrándose en la manipulación del elemento fuego que existe dentro del hombre¨**

 _ **Johnny cerro el libro y intento hacer lo que decía el libro**_

 **Me dirijo al elemento de fuego en mi interior, dame el control del espíritu que me posee-dijo Johnny, Johnny vio como su brazo derecho se había vuelto esquelética y que estaba cubierta de fuego.**

 _ **De repente apareció una niña pequeña de pelo azul, Johnny rápidamente volvió a regresar su mano a su normalidad**_

 **¿Quién eres ?-dijo Johnny**

 **Hola mi nombre es Levy Mcgarden, mucho gusto-dijo la niña**

 **Mucho gusto yo soy Johnny Blaze-dijo Johnny**

 **Se quien eres, fuiste el que derroto a Erza-dijo Levy**

 **Bueno ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Johnny**

 **Solo vine por algunos libros-dijo Levy tratando de alcanzar un libro**

 **Johnny se acerco para ayudar, tomo el libro y se lo dio-Hay tienes**

 **Gracias, ¿De que es ese libro?-dijo Levy apuntando el libro que tenia Johnny en su mano**

 **Es sobre cosas antiguas-mintió Johnny**

 **Es raro nunca había visto ese libro aquí-dijo Levy**

 **Tal vez es por que sea nuevo-dijo Johnny**

 **No lo creo ya que paso mucho tiempo aquí-dijo Levy**

 **¿Te gusta muchos los libros?-dijo Johnny**

 **Si me gustan bastante¿Crees que soy una aficionada a los libros?-dijo Levy**

 **Claro que no, me parece bien que alguien tan linda como tu le guste los libros-dijo Johnny**

 **¿Crees que soy linda?-dijo Levy sonrojada**

 **Si y además a mi también me gusta leer debes en cuando-dijo Johnny**

 **¿Enserio?-dijo Levy**

 **Claro, además no te creo una aficionada a los libros-dijo Johnny**

 **Gracias, me podrías bajar ese libro-dijo Levy apuntando un libro**

 **Claro-dijo Johnny agarrando el libro y dándoselo a Levy- Aquí tienes**

 **Gracias Johnny-dijo Levy**

 **De nada Levy, me tengo que ir ¿Quieres que baje otro libro?-dijo Johnny**

 **No con estos esta bien gracias-dijo Levy**

 **Esta bien, esta luego Levy-dijo Johnny comenzando a caminar**

 _ **Johnny busco a Mira y Erza, hasta que las encontró en una mesa de la biblioteca con una montaña de libros.**_

 **Sigue buscando rojo, tenemos que encontrar algo que ayude a Johnny-dijo Mira mientras leía un libro**

 **Lo se Mira, tenemos que esforzarnos para encontrar algo que lo ayude-dijo Erza mientras leía otro libro**

 **Creo que ya no será necesario buscar-dijo Johnny acercándose a ellas**

 **Johnny ¿Encontraste algo que te ayude a librarte de la maldición?-dijo Mira**

 **No aun encuentro nada que me libre de la maldición-dijo Johnny, al escuchar eso Mira y Erza se pusieron deprimidas- Pero encontré algo que también podría ayudarme- al escuchar eso se pusieron muy alegres**

 **¿Qué encontraste?-dijo Erza**

 **Encontré una forma de controlar la maldición-dijo Johnny**

 **¿Cómo controlarla?-dijo Mira**

 **Si y todo viene en este libro-dijo Johnny mostrando el libro que encontró.**

 **Vamos a leerlo-dijo Erza**

 **De acuerdo-dijo Johnny**

 _ **Comenzaron a leer la parte que Johnny había leído antes.**_

 **Tal vez no es la forma de librarme de la maldición pero creo que si controlo al espíritu podría ayudar con su poder ¿no creen?-dijo Johnny**

 **Creo que tienes razón, si no hay forma de quitarte la maldición es mejor que la controles-dijo Erza**

 **Opino lo mismo-dijo Mira**

 **Muy bien, entrenare para controlar la maldición-dijo Johnny**

 **¿Cuándo comenzaras a entrenar?-dijo Erza**

 **Probablemente mañana-dijo Johnny**

 **Muy bien, entonces me ofrezco a ayudarte en tu entrenamiento-dijo Erza**

 **Yo igual te ayudare a entrenar-dijo Mira**

 **Les agradezco mucho, pero lo mejor es que haga esto solo-dijo Johnny**

 **¿Por que?-dijo Erza un poco molesta**

 **Por que tal vez no pueda controlar al demonio y no me gustaría que salieran lastimadas-dijo Johnny**

 **Tu no puedes hacer esto solo deja que te ayudemos-dijo Mira**

 **No, si algo les pasara por mi culpa no me lo perdonaría, es por eso que prefiero hacerlo solo-dijo Johnny**

 **Esta bien pero prométenos que estarás bien-dijo Erza**

 **Lo prometo-dijo Johnny**

 **Esta bien, vamos arriba-dijo Erza**

* * *

 _ **Arriba en la sala del gremio**_

 **Creo que lo mejor es ir a casa a descansar-dijo Johnny**

 **Tienes razón estoy cansada de tanto buscar en los libros-dijo Mira**

 **Entonces vayamos a casa-dijo Johnny comenzado a caminar junto con Mira.**

 _ **En casa de los Strauss**_

 **Voy a ir a descansar a mi cuarto-dijo Mira**

 **Yo voy a leer más, tal vez encuentre otra cosa que me ayude-dijo Johnny**

 **Me parece bien-dijo Mira subiendo rumbo a su cuarto**

 **Veamos si encuentro otra cosa-dijo Johnny empezando a leer el libro**

 _ **Johnny estuvo leyendo hasta que encontró algo que llamo su atención que decía temporada de apareamiento**_

 _ **"Es una etapa que se provoca por el espíritu dentro del anfitrión, el anfitrión tendrá que elegir a una pareja o parejas dependiendo el poder del espíritu dentro de el, es una temporada donde tendrá que tener relaciones para poder heredar el espíritu a su sucesor, el espíritu solo podrá ser heredado por el primer hijo varón."**_

 **No puedo creer esto-dijo Johnny cerrando el libro**

 **Si quiero tener una familia hay posibilidades que uno de mis hijos herede esta maldición-dijo Johnny para si mismo**

 **Además que según el poder del espíritu dentro de mi tendré más de una pareja, esto se pone cada vez peor-dijo Johnny subiendo las escaleras rumbo al cuarto de Mira para descansar.**

 **Johnny entro al cuarto de Mira y vio como Mira dormía en su cama, le parecía linda cuando estaba dormida, el sol se metió a la cama a lado de ella y quedándose dormido a su lado.**

 **Fin de este capitulo**

* * *

 _ **Perdón por la demora, tuve algunos problemas con mis estudios y es por eso que me atrase en actualizar.**_

 _ **También quiero avisarles que pueden votar quienes quieren que sean parte del harem o si quieren que junte a otra serie a esta historia.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10:**

 _ **Al día siguiente.**_

 _ **Hoy era el día, la pelea de Johnny contra Gray, todos los miembros del gremio estaban afuera para observar, aunque ya todos sabían el resultado.**_

 **¿Estas seguro que puedes pelear Gray?-dijo Johnny ya que gray aun tenia algunas vendas**

 **Claro estas heridas no son nada-dijo Gray**

 **Esta bien-dijo Johnny**

 ** _El maestro se puso en medio de ellos y dijo:_**

 **Este combate será uno contra uno, el combate se terminara cuando uno no pueda seguir o se rinda-dijo el maestro**

 **El combate empezara en-dijo el maestro comenzando a contar**

 **"3"**

 **"2"**

 **"1"**

 **¡Comenzar!-grito el maestro**

 **¡Ice Make!:¡Martillo!-grito Gray haciendo un gran martillo de hielo.**

 _ **Gray se lanzo hacia Johnny con su martillo, Gray ataco a Johnny con su martillo, pero Johnny lo esquivo fácilmente, Gray siguió atacando con su martillo, Johnny siguió esquivando sus ataques, hasta que agarro su martillo.**_

 **No me podrás ganar si solo usas un martillo-dijo Johnny prendiendo fuego en su brazo que tenia agarrado el martillo, haciendo que se derrite.**

 **¿Como derretiste mi hielo?-dijo Gray sorprendido**

 **Mis llamas son capaces de quemar y derretir cualquier cosa, tendrás que hacer algo mejor para vencerme-dijo Johnny**

 **¡Ice Make!:¡Lanza!-grito gray lazándole una lanza de hielo a Johnny, el ataque fue directo, cuando se dio el impacto se hiso una nube de humo.**

 ** _Cuando el humo se fue no estaba Johnny, Gray estaba buscando a Johnny hasta que sintió un dolor en su_ abdomen, vio lo que producía el dolor. era _Johnny con su puño en su abdomen, se sorprendió de la velocidad de Johnny antes de quedar fuera de combate._**

 **Gray esta fuera de combate, el ganador es Johnny-dijo el maestro, mientras unos miembros del gremio llevaban a gray a la enfermería.**

 _ **Johnny entro al gremio a celebrar su victoria con sus amigos, hasta que escucho un aplauso lento, volteo a ver de donde venia el aplauso y vio a un chico de pelo rubio, tenia los ojos color naranja, llevaba una camisa color amarillo con las mangas oscuras, jeans oscuros con un cinturón de color azul, unos audífonos y tenia una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su ojo derecho.**_

 **Felicidades por golpear a ese stripper-dijo el chico con una sonrisa arrogante**

 **¿Quién es ese chico?-dijo Johnny**

 **Es Laxus Dreyar, nieto del maestro-dijo Erza**

 **Así que el maestro tiene un nieto ¿eh?-dijo Johnny**

 **Vi lo hiciste hace unos días, Blaze y déjame decirte que estoy impresionado. Tu no eres como esos idiotas que holgazanean todos los días y dejan mala imagen al gremio-dijo Laxus**

 **¿Solo vienes a decirme eso?-dijo Johnny**

 **No, estoy aquí para decirte que no importa si le ganas a Erza o a ese stripper, no eres rival para mi-dijo Laxus con una sonrisa arrogante**

 **No me importa lo que digas Laxus-dijo Johnny dándole la espalda comenzando a caminar a la puerta del gremio**

 **Parece que me equivoque, después de todo si eres como el resto de estos débiles-dijo Laxus, eso hiso detener a Johnny**

 **No puedo creer que un hombre tan amable como el maestro tenga un nieto tan estúpido y arrogante-dijo Johnny sorprendiendo a todos por su comentario.**

 **¿Acabas de decirme estúpido?-dijo Laxus**

 **Acaso no me escuchaste, te dije estúpido y arrogante-dijo Johnny, acto seguido Laxus le dio un golpe que lo mando a estrellarse en unas mesas.**

 **¡¿Laxus que crees que haces?!- le grito su abuelo**

 **Lo estoy enseñando a la basura donde se debe quedar-dijo Laxus**

 **¡No tenias derecho a golpearlo!-grito Mira furiosa**

 **No me digas que te has echo amiga de esa ba...-no pudo completar la oración por que Johnny le había dado un puñetazo en el estomago que lo mando a estrellarse al bar del gremio**

 **Buen golpe, pero tendrá que hacer algo mejor-dijo Johnny**

 **Parece que tienes deseo de recibir una paliza-dijo Laxus poniéndose de pie y alistándose para atacar**

 **¡Deténganse ustedes dos, no pueden pelear en el gremio!-les gritó Makarov**

 **El maestro tiene razón, llevemos la pelea afuera-dijo Johnny**

 **De acuerdo-dijo Laxus**

 _ **Salieron del gremio, los miembros del gremio también salieron. Johnny y Laxus estaban mirándose con furia, el maestro estaba en medio de ellos**_

 **¡Comiencen!-grito el maestro**

 _ **Laxus rápidamente ataco a Johnny con un rayo, pero Johnny pudo esquivarlo. Johnny se dirigió a atacar a Laxus.**_

 **¡Puño de fuego!-grito Johnny prendiendo llamas en su puño, Laxus esquivo su ataque al convertir su cuerpo en rayo y poniéndose atrás de Johnny**

 **Esto hará que conozcas tu lugar, Puño relámpago-dijo Laxus, su mano estaba rodeada de rayos, Laxus golpeo a Johnny haciéndolo estrellarse contra un árbol.**

 **Espero que hayas aprendido que basura como tu no pueden contra mi-dijo Laxus, pero noto que algo le había agarrado la pierna derecha, vio su pierna y vio unas cadenas enredadas en ella, dirigió su mirada a Johnny y vio como tenia el extremo de la cadenas en su mano esquierda.**

 **Tu debes aprender a no subestimar a tu enemigo-dijo Johnny, Johnny jalo las cadenas hacia el cielo, lo que hizo mandar al cielo también**

 _ **Laxus estaba a unos 30 pies de altura, Johnny prendió fuego a sus cadenas lo que ocasiono que la pierna de laxus sufriera una quemadura.**_

 **¡Azote de fuego!-grito Johnny tirando de las cadenas mandando el cuerpo de laxus al suelo, el cuerpo de laxus se estrello en el suelo, ocasionando una gran explosión y una gran nube de humo.**

 _ **Cuando la nube de humo desapareció, se vio un gran cráter en el suelo pero no estaba Laxus. Johnny estaba buscando a laxus hasta que sintió a alguien detrás de el.**_

 **Ese fue un buen ataque, pero el mío es más fuerte-dijo Laxus mientras aparecía un circulo amarillo debajo de Johnny**

 **¡Erupción de rayo!-grito Laxus, haciendo que saliera un rayo que impacto a Johnny.**

 _ **Johnny cayo al suelo por el impacto del rayo.**_

 **¡JOHNNY!-gritaron Erza y Mira preocupadas**

 **¡El combate termino el ganador es Laxus¡-dijo el maestro**

 **Lo sabia no eres más que un debilucho-dijo Laxus preparando su puño para atacar de nuevo a Johnny**

 **¡Laxus que intentas hacer!-grito el maestro**

 **Voy a enseñarle a quedarse en el lugar donde pertenece-dijo Laxus**

 **¡Ya tuvo suficiente, tu ganaste déjalo!-grito Mira**

 **No hasta que aprenda su lugar-dijo Laxus, laxus trato de golpear a Johnny pero el golpe nunca llego.**

 _ **Todo los miembros del gremio se sorprendieron por lo que vieron, Erza había recibido el ataque de Laxus, Johnny a ver esto se sorprendió a ver como Erza había recibido el golpe en su lugar. Erza cayo alado de Johnny inconsciente.**_

 _ **Johnny comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo ardía, pero sobre todo sintió una furia que nadie podría controlar. Poco a poco se puso de pie, sus ojos comenzaron a echar humo, su piel comenzó a quemarse, todos los del gremio se quedaban viendo sorprendidos y a la vez asustados por lo que le pasaba a Johnny.**_

 ** _Laxus se lanzo a atacar a Johnny pero fue mandado a volar por una pequeña explosión que hizo Johnny, todos los del gremio se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que vieron, Johnny se había transformado en un esqueleto con fuego alrededor de su cráneo._**

 ** _Johnny se acerco en donde estaba Erza, la levanto con cuidado y la dejo cerca donde estaban los del gremio, ellos agarraron a Erza y los llevaron a la enfermería._**

 **Parece que tenias un as bajo la manga-dijo Laxus recuperado del impacto anterior**

 **Pero aun con esa transformación no me ganaras-dijo Laxus lanzándose una vez más hacia el. Laxus le dio un puñetazo en la quijada, eso hizo que se deprendiera una parte de la quijada de Johnny,**

 ** _Todos los del gremio se aterraron de como le había roto la quijada, pero se sorprendieron más cuando Johnny se la volvió a acomodar, Laxus estaba sorprendido por lo que había echo, Johnny le dio un puñetazo en el estomago seguido de una patada que lo mando a volar. Laxus se incorporo del ataque y se dirigió a el con su puño lleno de rayos, Johnny simplemente se quedo parado en donde estaba, laxus le enterró su brazo en el pecho de johnny , esto aterrorizó a todos los del gremio, pero se escucho una risa,_**

 **Ja ja ja cosquillas-dijo con una voz demoniaca, el agarro el brazo de laxus que estaba enterrado en su pecho, cuando saco el brazo de laxus de su pecho vio como tenia algunas quemaduras en su mano. La herida que le había echo en su pecho se regenero sorprendiendo a todos.**

 _ **Johnny le di un golpe a Laxus que lo mando a chocar a los arboles y dejándolo herido, rápidamente fue donde estaba Laxus, laxus intento defenderse intentando darle un golpe a Johnny pero fallo, Johnny agarro a Laxus del cuello de su camisa alzándolo.**_

 **Tengo hambre-dijo con voz demoniaca**

 _ **Laxus intento escapar pero por alguna razón su cuerpo no se podía mover, por primera vez en su vida estaba aterrado de su rival, todos los miembros del gremio estaban en shock por lo que estaban viendo.**_

 _ **Tengo que detenerlo o pasara lo mismo que en la misión-**_ **Pensó Mira y corrió donde estaba Johnny**

 **¡Mira vuelve es peligroso!-gritaron los del miembro**

 _ **Johnny estaba comenzando a comer el alma de Laxus hasta que escucho algo.**_

 **¡Johnny ya basta!-grito Mira corriendo en donde estaba**

 _ **Johnny simplemente ignoro a Mira y siguió comiendo el alma de Laxus.**_

 **¡Johnny por favor detente!-grito Mira**

 _ **Johnny soltó a Laxus y se dirigió donde estaba Mira**_

 **Johnny tu eres este demonio-dijo Mira**

 _ **Johnny simplemente se quedo viendo a Mira, hasta que poco a poco comenzó a recordar.**_

 **Mira-dijo el demonio**

 **Johnny-dijo Mira acercándose más a el pero Johnny se alejo**

 **Monstruo-dijo Johnny**

 **No tengo miedo-dijo Mira acercándose a Johnny, ella lo abrazo.**

 _ **Lo que sorprendió a todos fue que al momento que abrazo a Johnny el regreso a la normalidad, Johnny se quedo abrazando a Mira por unos segundos más hasta que se separaron, vio como los miembros del gremio se le quedaban mirando.**_

 **Creo que tendrás que contarles-dijo Mira**

 **Si, ya no puedo ocultarlo-dijo Johnny**

 _ **Johnny y Mira se dirigieron al gremio, cuando entraron Johnny comenzó a hablar sobre como obtuvo la maldición, todos se habrían sorprendido sobre lo que tuvo que hacer para salvar a su padre y el precio que tuvo que pagar. Johnny les había dicho que si querían que se fuera lo entendería pero el maestro le dijo que no tendría que hacerlo, que lo apoyarían para librarse de la maldición. Johnny se puso feliz al saber que había gente que lo aceptaba aun con su maldición.**_

* * *

 _ **EN LA NOCHE**_

 _ **Después de su discusión con los del gremio Johnny fue a la enfermería a ver a Erza. Entro y se encontró a Erza en una cama de la enfermería con algunas vendas y a Gray durmiendo en otra cama .**_

 **¿Cómo estas Erza?-dijo Johnny**

 **Me siento un poco mejor gracias a la magia de Wendy-dijo Erza**

 **¿Por que hiciste eso?-dijo Johnny**

 **No me gustaba la forma en la que Laxus te seguía golpeando-dijo Erza**

 **Te lo agradezco pero no lo vuelvas a hacer-dijo Johnny**

 **¿Por que?-dijo Erza**

 **Me importas mucho, no quiero que te lastimen por mi culpa-dijo Johnny**

 **Gracias por preocuparte-dijo Erza con un sonrojo**

 **No tienes que agradecerme, ¿Dime quieres que te lleve a tu casa?-dijo Johnny**

 **Claro-dijo Erza**

 **Bien-dijo Johnny**

 _ **Johnny y Erza salieron de la enfermería, Johnny le dijo a Mira que llevaría a Erza a su casa, Mira se sintió un poco celosa pero dejo que Johnny dejara a Erza a su casa, Johnny llevo a Erza a Fairy Hills pero no antes le diera un gran abrazo a Johnny.**_

 _ **Johnny fue al gremio pero no había nadie, Johnny estaba apunto de irse pero escucho un sonido que venia de la cocina, Johnny fue a la cocina y se encontró a Cana escondiéndose de una rata, Johnny agarro a la rata y la saco de hay.**_

 **¿Que haces aquí a esta hora Cana?-dijo Johnny**

 **Estaba durmiendo, pero cuando desperté estaba esa rata así que me escondí-dijo Cana**

 **Bueno será mejor que vayas a tu casa-dijo Johnny**

 **No quiero salir-dijo Cana**

 **¿Por que?-dijo Johnny**

 **Me da miedo la oscuridad-dijo Cana**

 **No te preocupes yo te llevo-dijo Johnny agarrando a Cana de su mano y haciéndola sonrojar.**

 _ **Johnny llevo a Cana a su casa, cuando llegaron antes de entrar Cana le dio un abrazo a Johnny y le dio las gracias.**_

 _ **Johnny se fue a la casa de Mira a descansar, Johnny se fue al cuarto de Mira, se encontró con una Mira durmiendo, Johnny se acostó alado de ella.**_

* * *

 _ **En un lugar lejos de Magnolia**_

 _ **Había un hombre con ropas que parecían las de un vaquero, con el pelo largo que le llagaba a los hombros de color blanco, tenia un sombrero de vaquero y estaba montado en un caballo.**_

 **Parece que a llegado un nuevo vengador-dijo el hombre**

 **Sera mejor que vayamos a ver-dijo el hombre comenzando a cabalgar rumbo a magnolia.**

 _ **FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO**_


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11:**

 _ **4 meses han pasado desde que el gremio se entero de la maldición de Johnny, todos intentaron ayudaron buscando una forma de quitarle la maldición, Levy le ayudaba encontrando libros acerca de su maldición al igual que el resto de sus amigos.**_

 _ **Johnny había decidido que era tiempo de mudarse junto con Natsu a otra casa, esa idea no le gustaba a Mira ni a Lisanna pero aceptaron su decisión, Johnny junto con Natsu salían a peticiones de trabajo para tener suficiente dinero para construir su casa, aunque algunas veces tomaban misiones para encontrar al padre de Natsu y de Wendy, pero nunca lo entraron, eso deprimía a los dragon slayers pero Johnny los animaba diciendo que los encontraría.**_

 _ **Finalmente tuvieron el suficiente dinero para comprar las cosas que necesitaban, encontraron un bonito lugar en el bosque a solo 5 minutos de la ciudad así que decidieron construir su casa hay, la casa fue construida alrededor de 1 mes por el trabajo de Natsu y Johnny, la casa no era muy grande pero lo suficiente para que ellos vivieron en ella y aparte que tenia un enorme espacio para entrenar y estacionar su moto.**_

 _ **Dormían debes de camas usaban hamacas, eran felices viviendo en su nueva casa. Un día Natsu y Wendy habían encontró unos huevos extraño que decía que eran de dragón, ellos decidieron cuidar de los huevo hasta que nacieran, Lisanna les ayudo a cuidar los huevos pero le ayudo más a Natsu, Johnny vio como Natsu y Lisanna cuidaban del huevo, podía jurar que vería a Natsu y Lisanna como una pareja joven, Johnny le ayudaba a Wendy con su huevo, un día en el gremio los huevos se abrieron, todos los del gremio se sorprendieron por las criaturas que salieron de ellos, no eran dragones, eran dos gatos, el de Natsu era de color azul y el de Wendy era blanco, el de Natsu era macho y de Wendy hembra, Wendy nombro a su gato Charle y Natsu le puso Happy, un nombre raro para un gato.**_

* * *

 _ **En la actualidad**_

 _ **Natsu y Johnny estaban comiendo en un mesa del gremio junto con Happy que comía un pescado. Todo era normal había risas, algunas peleas, un día normal, hasta que las puertas del gremio se abrieron rebelando a un hombre rana que venia acompañado de diez caballeros.**_

 **¿Qué necesitan?-pregunto Makarov**

 **Venimos a buscar a un demonio-dijo el hombre rana**

 _ **Los miembros del gremio se quedaron estupefactos por lo que escucharon, por que sabían que venían por Johnny**_

 _ **Deben de estar hablando de la pelea de Johnny y Laxus- pensó Makarov**_

 **Deben estar equivocados no hemos visto a ningún demonio, así que les pido que se vaya-dijo Makarov mintiéndoles**

 **Estamos aquí para encontrar un demonio y no nos iremos hasta encontrarlo-dijo la rana**

 **¿Por que el consejo esta aquí?-dijo una voz**

 _ **La rana dirigió su mirada a la persona que había hablado, era Johnny que estaba sentado comiendo, la rana sintió un poder demoniaco dentro de el, el apunto a Johnny.**_

 **Hay esta el demonio acolaren lo-dijo la rana**

 _ **Rápidamente los caballeros rodearon a Johnny apuntándole con sus lanzas.**_

 **¿Hice algo malo?-dijo Johnny confundido**

 **El consejo sintió tu poder en tu lucha con Laxus y saben lo de tu transformación-dijo Makarov**

 **Así que eres el demonio-dijo la rana**

 **No soy un demonio, soy un humano-dijo Johnny un poco serio**

 **No te creo, el consejo me ordeno matarte cuando te encontrara así que prepárate-dijo la rana**

 **Espere-dijo Mira acercándose a al hombre rana**

 **¿Qué quieres niña?-dijo la rana**

 **Johnny no a hecho daño a nadie, no tienen razones para matarlo-dijo Mira**

 **Es un de demonio es razón suficiente-dijo la rana**

 **El no es un demonio es un miembro de nuestro gremio-dijo Mira enojada**

 **Oye niña será mejor que no interfieras-dijo uno de los caballeros**

 **No dejare que le hagan esto a Johnny, si tengo que pelear lo hare-dijo Mira**

 **Si eso es lo que quieres-dijo el caballero, rápidamente el ataco a Mira dejándola inconsciente**

 **¡Mira!-gritaron los del miembro**

 **Eso te enseñara a no meterte en asuntos del consejo-dijo el caballero**

 **Malditos-dijo Makarov enojado**

 **Bien sigan con la ejecución del demonio-dijo la rana**

 **¡AHH!-se escucho un grito de dolor, vieron en donde estaban los caballeros, un caballero estaba siendo quemado hasta que su cuerpo se hizo cenizas. Los caballeros se aterraron por lo que vieron, era Johnny transformado en ese demonio en forma de esqueleto envuelto en llamas.**

 **¡Mátenlo!-grito la rana**

 _ **Todos los caballeros se lanzaron hacia Johnny, Johnny invoco sus cadenas y les prendió fuego, el los ataco haciéndolos cenizas, Johnny dirigio su mirada al caballero que golpeo a Mira y rápidamente fue hacia el, el caballero le clavo su lanza en su pecho, saco su lanza de su pecho y vio como esta se había derretido, Johnny agarro al caballero de su cabeza.**_

 **Tengo hambre-dijo con voz demoniaca**

 _ **Johnny estaba comiéndose el alma del caballero, todos estaban en shock nadie se movía, el cuerpo del caballero exploto en cenizas, Johnny dirigio su mirada a la rana y comenzó a caminar hacia el.**_

 **Por favor perdóname la vida, ten piedad-suplico la rana**

 **Lo siento ya no tengo piedad-dijo sacando sus cadenas**

 _ **Antes que pudiera atacar un hombre apareció en la puertas del gremio. tenia el pelo largo de color blanco que le llegaba a los hombros, tenia ropa de vaquero que era compuesta con una playera negra, saco de color café, unos pantalones vaqueros del mismo color y hasta con su sombreo.**_

 **Parece que no me equivoque, hay un nuevo vengador-dijo el hombre**

 **Por que no dejas a esa rana y hablaos un rato no te parece-dijo el hombre**

 _ **Johnny simplemente se lanzo hacia el, el hombre le dio un golpe en el estomago, eso hizo que Johnny regresara a la normalida y que quedara inconsciente.**_

 _ **El hombre rana simplemente le hizo caso y se fue.**_

* * *

 _ **Tiempo después en la enfermería**_

 **Parece que estas mejor- dijo el hombre**

 **¿Quién eres tu y donde esta Mira?-dijo Johnny**

 **Tu amiga esta en la otra cama, esta descansando y yo soy Carter Slade-dijo hombre**

 **Dime ¿Qué paso?-dijo Johnny**

 **Te transformaste en el vengador eso paso-dijo Carter**

 **¿Sabes sobre mi maldición?-dijo Johnny**

 **Se mucho acerca de tu maldición y tengo que decirte que no es un demonio lo que tienes adentro-dijo Carter**

 **Dime lo que es esta cosa dentro de mi-dijo Johnny**

 **Lo que tienes adentro de tu cuerpo es un ángel-dijo Carter**

 **¿Un ángel?-dijo Johnny confundido**

 **Si, su nombre era Zarathos, era el espíritu de la justicia, fue enviado a proteger el mundo de los hombres pero fue engañado, capturadollevandolo al infierno, corrompido hasta volverlo loco. Su misión de proteger a los inocentes fue corrompida por una lujuria de castigar a culpables y se volvió el espíritu de la venganza-dijo Carter**

 **Quiero saber si el espíritu de la justicia sigue vivo dentro de el-dijo Johnny**

 **Sigue vivo, pero esta muy débil, el poder de la venganza es más fuerte que el-dijo Carter**

 **¿Hay una forma para que pueda controlar al espíritu?-dijo Johnny**

 **Si la hay, pero requiere años de entrenamiento-dijo Carter- Y es por eso que vine aquí**

 **Estas diciendo que viniste aquí para entrenarme-dijo Johnny**

 **Si, vine para llevarte a entrenar para que puedas controlar el poder del espíritu-dijo Carter**

 **¿Por que quieres ayudarme?-dijo Johnny**

 **Quiero ayudarte por que de seguro vendrán demonios muy poderosos que trataran de atacarte y si controlas el poder del espíritu podrás enfrentarlos y vencerlos fácilmente-dijo Carter**

 **¿Demonios?-dijo Johnny**

 **Si esos demonios son tan poderosos que son capaces de destruir una ciudad entera-dijo Carter**

 **¿Pero por que me atacarían?-dijo Johnny**

 **Vendrán por ti para que cumplas con el contrato-dijo Carter**

 **¿Entonces los demonios serán enviados por el diablo?-dijo Johnny**

 **Exacto, los enviara por ti y te llevaran con el para cumplir el contrato y déjate decirte que lastimaran al quien sea para llevarte-dijo Carter**

 **¿Entonces lastimaran a los del gremio?-dijo Johnny**

 **Lamentablemente si, no tendrán piedad con ninguno-dijo Carter**

 **Entonces no tengo opción, iré contigo a entrenar-dijo Johnny**

 **Me parece que tomaste la mejor decisión Johnny-dijo Carter**

 **¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-dijo Johnny**

 **Se lo pregunte al maestro del gremio-dijo Carter**

 **Bien ¿Cuándo nos vamos?-dijo Johnny**

 **Hoy mismo-dijo Carter**

 **¿Por que tan pronto?-dijo Johnny**

 **Por que de seguro ese hombre rana ira por refuerzos para atacar el gremio, así que es mejor que dejes el gremio para no crear problemas-dijo Carter**

 **Creo que tienes razón, ¿El maestro sabe de esto?-dijo Johnny**

 **Si, se lo dije y acepto-dijo Carter**

 **¿Puedo despedirme?-dijo Johnny**

 **Tienes 3 horas para empacar y despedirte-dijo Carter**

 **De acuerdo-dijo Johnny parándose de la cama y saliendo de la enfermería.**

* * *

 _ **Fuera de la enfermería**_

 _ **Johnny se dirigió donde estaban sus amigos, les conto que iría a entrenar con Carter por unos años, eso los entristeció por que no volverían a ver a su amigo por unos años, pero Johnny les prometió que regresaría pronto, se despidió de ellos y fue a su casa por sus cosas.**_

 _ **Johnny empacaba todo lo necesario para su viaje, todo iba bien esta que tocaron la puerta, Johnny fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró con Mira que tenia algunas vendas.**_

 **¿Mira que haces aquí deberías estar en la enfermería?-dijo Johnny**

 **¿Es cierto que te vas?-dijo Mira**

 **Si es cierto, me iré a entrenar-dijo Johnny**

 **No dejare que te vayas-dijo Mira**

 **Mira, entiende que es lo mejor para mi-dijo Johnny**

 **No quiero que te vayas-dijo Mira**

 **No te preocupes regresare-dijo Johnny**

 **¿Cuando?-dijo Mira**

 **En unos años, pero prometo regresar lo más rápido posible-dijo Johnny**

 **¿Lo prometes?-dijo Mira**

 **Lo prometo-dijo Johnny**

 **Esta bien pero quiero que me des algo para recordarte-dijo Mira**

 **¿Qué quieres?-dijo Johnny**

 **Un beso-dijo Mira**

 _ **Johnny se sorprendió por lo que le pidió Mira, Johnny se acerco a los labios de Mira hasta que sus labios se juntaron, fue un beso corto. Johnny se separo de Mira**_

 **¿Mejor?-dijo Johnny**

 **Si-dijo Mira muy sonrojada**

 **Te prometo que regresare-dijo Johnny**

 **Te estaré esperando-dijo Mira aun sonrojada.**

 ** _Johnny fue donde estaba su moto, se subió en ella y se dirigió al gremio, llego al gremio y vio a Carter montado en un caballo de color café._**

 **¿Ya te despediste?-dijo Carter**

 **Si, ya podemos irnos-dijo Johnny**

 **Bien vámonos-dijo Carter**

 _ **Ellos comenzaron a alejarse del gremio, después de un tiempo estaban en las afueras de Magnolia**_

 **Dime Carter ¿Cómo sabes tanto acerca de mi maldición?-dijo Johnny**

 **Es porque yo también soy un vengador-dijo Carter**

 **¿También eres un vengador?-dijo Johnny sorprendido**

 **Si hace mucho tiempo yo firme el contrato, pero ahora me dedico de huir del diablo-dijo Carter**

 **Dime ¿Me podrías enseñar tu transformación?-dijo Johnny**

 **Claro-dijo Carter antes que unas llamas lo rodearan a el y a su caballo, cuando las llamas se fueron revelaron a Carter transformado en el esqueleto con su cráneo rodeado en llamas pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que su caballo también se transformo, su piel se había ido solo estaba su esqueleto con llamas.**

 **Sorprendente-dijo Johnny**

 **Esta es tu primera lesión transfórmate y transforma tu moto- dijo con una voz demoniaca**

 **¿Transformarla?-dijo Johnny**

 **Podemos transformar los objetos, armas e incluso a los animales con el poder del espíritu que esta dentro de nosotros-dijo Carter**

 **Me no puedo transformarme sin salirme de control-dijo Johnny**

 **Solo ten en mente a la gente que quieres y podrás controlarla-dijo Carter**

 _ **Johnny hizo lo que dijo, se consentro en la gente que quería, sintió como se transformaba en ese demonio, pero esta vez el tenia el control, de repente su moto comenzó a cambiar(igual que la película) las llantas tenían fuego, se había formado un cráneo en la parte delantera de la moto que le salía fuego en los ojos.**_

 **Aprendes rápido-dijo Carter**

 **Crees seguirme el paso-dijo Johnny arrancando su moto**

 **Claro que si-dijo Carter siguiéndolo**

 _ **Fin**_


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12:**

 _ **6 AÑOS DESPUES**_

 _ **Fairy Tail**_

 _ **Habían pasado 6 años desde que Johnny se fue a entrenar con Carter, Mira y Erza se habían convertido en magos de clase S y se habían convertido en mujeres hermosas, aunque Erza seguía usando su armadura pero eso no le quitaba su belleza,, no solo su belleza había crecido también su poder mágico. Ellas estaban tristes al principio que Johnny se fue porque no pudieron decirle acerca de sus sentimientos por el, pero no eran las únicas también había una peli azul y una cierta castaña.**_

 **Tomaremos este trabajo maestro-dijo Mira**

 **Esta bien, aunque sea un trabajo sencillo tengan cuidado-dijo el maestro**

 **Descuide tendremos cuidado-dijo Mira**

 _ **Tiempo después ira partió junto con sus hermanos, Lisanna y Elfman, era una misión simple, era encargarse de una bestia que habitaba cerca de los riscos en las afueras de Magnolia, llegaron al pueblo donde provenía la solicitud, les explicaron que la bestia los atacaban sin razón y que era feroz y muy fuerte.**_

 _ **Mira y sus hermanos fueron donde normalmente se aparecía la bestia, ya era de noche así que tendrían que ser más precavidos.**_

 **Escuchen, vamos a acabar esta misión rápido, no se separen y si aparece la bestia la atacaremos juntos para derrotarlo rápido-dijo Mira**

 **Si-dijeron sus hermanos**

 _ **Mientras buscaban alrededor de la zona, sin que ellos se lo esperaban, la bestia salto de lo alto del risco, atrapando a Mira y alejándola de sus hermanos.**_

 **¡Mira-nee!-gritaron Lisanna y Elfman**

 _ **Ellos corrieron a ir a ayudar a su hermana.**_

 _ **Elfman transformo su brazo derecho en el de una bestia de color negro, enviándole un poderoso puñetazo a la bestia, Lisanna cambio su vestuario a de un traje de tigre, su cabello creció y tenia orejas de tigre que salían de su cabeza, comenzó a rasguñar a la bestia, la bestia se molesto y le envió un portazo a Lisanna peo lo esquivo.**_

 _ **Mira envió un ataque de energía oscura directo al rostro de la bestia, la bestia retrocedió por el ataque y arrojo a Mira haciendo que se estrellara contra un muro y algunas piedra le cayeron encima.**_

 **¡Mira-nee!-grito Lisanna, pero la bestia la golpeo accidentalmente por que seguía aturdido por el ataque de Mira**

 _ **Lisanna cayo al suelo con algunos golpes, Mira también también tenia varios golpes y aun se encontraba debajo de las piedras. Elfman transformo su brazo al de una bestia de metal y ataco a la bestia, pero esta se había recuperado del ataque de Mira así que le envió un poderoso portazo a Elfman, pero gracias a su brazo metálico pudo contener el golpe, pero aun así fue arrastrado a un muro dándose un duro golpe.**_

 _ **La bestia iba a atacar ala persona más cercana, la cual era Lisanna, pero antes que la bestia atacara a Lisanna, Elfman le dio golpe con su brazo de humano, haciendo retroceder a la bestia.**_

 **Tal vez...no sea tan fuerte como Mira-nee...pero un hombre no permitiría...¡Que lastimen a sus hermanas!-El cuerpo de Elfman comenzó a brillar. Beast Soul: Over Taken**

 _ **El cuerpo de Elfman cambio completamente, su cuerpo había crecido y se volvió igual a la bestia, la bestia retrocedió por la transformación de Elfman.**_

 _ **Mira se quedo sorprendida por la transformación de su hermano, ya que el nunca había logrado una transformación de cuerpo completo hasta ahora.**_

 _ **Elfman comenzó a tacar a la bestia, la bestia y Elfman chocaban sus cuerpos y se daban poderosos golpes y rasguños, los dos llegaron hasta el borde del risco, Elfman aprovecho para golpear a la bestia en la quijada y darle un empujón para que cayera del gigantesco risco.**_

 **¡Gyaaa!-Elfman rugió como símbolo de su victoria, pero algo salió mal, Elfman comenzó todo a su alrededor.**

 **¡Lisanna ¿Qué haces?!-grito Mira a ver como su hermana caminaba asía su hermano ahora enloquecido**

 _ **Elfman se detuvo a ver como Lisanna se acercaba donde estaba.**_

 **Elf-nichan, gracias por salvarnos has probado que eres un gran hombre-dijo Lisanna poniéndose enfrente de su hermano.**

 **¡Gyaaaa!-rugió Elfman mientras levantaba su brazo izquierdo.**

 **¡Lisanna vete de ahí!-grito Mira**

 **Vamos a casa Elf-nichan-dijo Lisanna con los brazos abiertos.**

 _ **De repente Elfman le arrojo un poderoso manotazo a Lisanna.**_

 **¡Lisanna!.grito Mira pocos segundos de que Elfman golpeara a Lisanna. Pero ocurrió algo increíble.**

 _ **Cuando Elfman iba a golpear a Lisanna, un destello ilumino la vista de Mira, cuando se fue el destello vio que Elfman golpeo el luf¿gar donde estaba Lisanna, sin embargo no había nadie.**_

 **Parece que llegue a tiempo.-dijo una voz masculina detrás de Mira.**

 _ **Mira volteo a ver de quien se trataba y pudo ver la silueta de una persona que vestía unos jeans de color negro, unas botas de combate de color negro, una chaqueta de cuero de color negro con pinchos en los hombros y tenia el pelo largo que le llegaba a los hombros de color negro.**_

 **A pasado un mucho tiempo desde que me fui-dijo la persona acercándose, revelando en sus brazos a una inconsciente Lisanna, la dejo delicadamente en el suelo y luego acerco a Mira.**

 _ **Mira vio a la persona desde el suelo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando la persona se acerco lo suficiente para ver su rostro.**_

 **Johnny-dijo Mira sorprendida.**

 _ **Johnny comenzó a quitar las piedras de Mira para dejarla libre.**_

 **Esta es la ultima-dijo Johnny levantando la ultima piedra**

 **Gracias-dijo Mira**

 **No hay de que, ahora tengo que encargarme de esa bestia-dijo Johnny**

 **Espera, esa bestia es Elfman-dijo Mira**

 **Lose puedo sentir la presencia de Elfman-dijo Johnny**

 **¿Cómo que sientes su presencia?-dijo Mira**

 **Te lo contare más tarde, lo más importante es controlar a Elfman-dijo Johnny caminando donde estaba Elfman**

 _ **Johnny llego donde estaba Elfman para tratar de tranquilizarlo.**_

 **Bien Elfman creo que es hora que te tranquilices-dijo Johnny**

 _ **Elfman simplemente ataco a Johnny con un poderoso manotazo, pero Johnny lo esquivo fácilmente.**_

 **Parece que lo tendré que hacer de la manera ruda-dijo Johnny prendiendo fuego en su brazo derecho.**

 **Puño de fuego-Johnny golpeo levemente a Elfman en el estomago que lo mando a estrellarse a unos muros, poco después el cuerpo de Elfman comenzó a brillar y regreso a su tamaño normal y aspecto normal.**

 ** _Antes que su cuerpo se estrellara contra el suelo, Johnny apareció para agarrarlo de la cintura para llevarlo donde estaba Lisanna. Los dos hermanos estaban inconscientes y con leves golpes en el cuerpo pero fuera de eso todo estaba bien._**

 ** _Johnny se acerco en donde estaba Mira, cuando vio que no podía ponerse de pie la cargo al estilo nupcial, haciendo que la albina se sonrojara. Johnny coloco a Mira a espaldas en una piedra, estiro sus piernas lo más cuidadoso que pudo para no dañarla más, luego encendio en sus manos unas misteriosas llamas azules._**

 **Solo curare tus heridas-dijo Johnny**

 ** _cerraron y sus moretones se fueron._**

 **¿Es magia de curación?-dijo Mira**

 **Se podría decir que si-dijo Johnny**

 _ **Cuando Johnny acabo de curar a Mira, fue en donde estaban Elfman y Lisanna para curar sus heridas.**_

 **Bien sus heridas están curadas-dijo Johnny acabando de curar a Lisanna**

 **Lo mejor será ir a descansar, podríamos quedarnos en esta ciudad por hoy-dijo Johnny**

 **Me parece bien-dijo Mira**

 **Entonces vámonos-dijo Johnny llevando sus dedos a la boca y provocando un silbido.**

 _ **De repente se escucho el sonido de un motor que cada vez se escuchaba más cerca, la moto de Johnny apareció enfrente a sus ojos, pero una niña de pelo de color negro azulado estaba montada en la moto, la niña llevaba una blusa azul y una falda de color blanco, estaba peinada con dos mechones, tenia los ojos de color verde, parecía que teni años.**_

 **Johnny ¿Quien es ella?-dijo Mira**

 **Mira déjame presentarte a Minerva, mi hija-dijo Johnny, eso rompió el corazón de la albina y dejándola en shock**

 **¿Tu hija?-dijo Mira a un en shock**

 _ **Minerva bajo de la moto y se dirigió donde estaba Johnny.**_

 **Papá tardaste mucho-dijo Minerva**

 **Lo siento por tardarme estuve ayudando a unos amigos-dijo Johnny**

 _ **Minerva dirigió su mirada a Mira y fue donde estaba.**_

 **¿Tu eres amiga de mi papá?-dijo Minerva**

 **Si, soy Mirajane-dijo Mira**

 **Soy Minerva Blaze, mucho gusto-dijo Minerva**

 **Bien será mejor que nos vayamos-dijo Johnny cargando a Elfman y subiéndolo a la moto.**

 **¿Puedes caminar Mira?-dijo Johnny**

 **Si-le respondió**

 **Bien me llevare a Lisanna, mi moto llevara a Elfman, así que vámonos-dijo Johnny cargando a Lisanna en su hombro, agarro a Minerva de la mamo y comenzaron a caminar seguidos por su moto y Mira.**

* * *

 _ **En el pueblo**_

 **Muchas gracias por ayudarnos-agradeció el señor que había hecho la solicitud, le entrego la recompensa a Mira y al ser tan tarde les ofreció dos habitaciones en una posada para pasar la noche.**

 ** _Mira le agradeció al señor y fue donde estaban Johnny, sus hermanos y Minerva. Johnny le dijo que tendían que buscar donde pasar la noche pero Mira le dijo que el señor les ofreció dos habitaciones en una posada para descansar._**

 ** _Mira seguida por Johnny y Minerva fueron a la posada que le había dicho el señor, le explicaron la situación a la casera y esta le entrego sus llaves de sus habitaciones. Fueron a buscar sus habitaciones, hasta que las encontraron Johnny dijo._**

 **Tu duerme en una habitación con Lisanna, yo dormiré en la otra con Elfman y Minerva-dijo Johnny entrando a la habitación de Mira, dejando a Lisanna en una de las camas de su habitación.**

 **Que duermas bien-dijo Johnny cargando a Elfman, tomo la llave de la habitación y entro junto con Elfman y Minerva cerrando la puerta.**

 _ **Mira entro a la habitación, cerro la puerta y se dirigió al baño para quitarse la suciedad de su cuerpo, mientras el agua caía, en su mente se repetía cuando Johnny le dijo que tenia una hija.**_

 _ **Se sintió muy triste al saber que Johnny tenia una hija, por que eso significaba que tal vez tuvo un romance con alguien cunado estaba entrenando.**_

 _ **Sin darse cuenta Mira comenzó a derramar algunas lagrimas que se mezclaban con el agua, llevo su mano al pecho y cayo de rodillas.**_

* * *

 _ **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**_

 _ **Mira fue la primera en despertar volteo a ver la cama de alado y vio como su hermana dormía tranquilamente. Mira salió de su cama y se fue al baño para prepararse par el día de hoy, cuando termino de arreglarse volvió a ver como su hermana comenzaba a levantarse.**_

 **Buenos días-dijo Mira**

 **Buenos días Mira-nee-dijo Lisanna bostezando y rascándose los ojos- ¡Mira-nee! ¡¿Que paso?! ¿En donde estamos?!-dijo despertándose completamente**

 **Tranquila, iremos por Elfman y te explicare todo-dijo Mira en forma suave para tranquilizar a su hermana.**

 _ **Lisanna salió rápidamente de la cama rumbo al baño para prepararse, tardo unos pocos minutos, luego tomo a Mira de la mano, salieron de la habitación a buscar a su hermano.**_

 _ **Fueron a la habitación de al lado donde se encontraba su hermano. Cuando iban a tocar la puerta, esta sin previo aviso se desplomo enfrente de ellas, revelando a un Elfman con lagrimas en sus ojos de forma cómica, mientras abrazaba a Johnny fuertemente, con Minerva a lado de ellos.**_

 _ **Lisanna estaba sorprendida por lo que veía, su amigo de la infancia al que no veía desde hace 6 años estaba enfrente de ella, ella rápidamente se abalanzo asía Johnny.**_

 **¡Johnny!-dijo la Strauss menor mientras que derramaba unas pequeñas lagrimas**

 **Hola chicos, estoy de regreso-dijo Johnny con una sonrisa**

 ** _Después de unos minutos, ellos se separaron, Lisanna y Elfman vieron a Minerva confundidos._**

 **Johnny ¿Quién es esta niña?-dijo Lisanna**

 **Ella es Minerva, es mi hija-dijo Johnny**

 **¿Tu hija?-dijeron Elfman y Lisanna en shock**

 **Si, preséntate Minerva-dijo Johnny**

 **Mucho gusto soy Minerva Blaze-dijo Minerva**

 **¿Cómo es que tu tengas una hija?-dijo Lisanna**

 **Es una larga historia que luego les contare, por ahora será mejor que regresemos al gremio-dijo Johnny agarrando a Minerva y comenzando a caminar.**

 _ **Le entregaron a la casera las llaves de las habitaciones, se dirigieron a las estación del tren para regresar al gremio.**_

 **¿Johnny no subirás?-dijo Lisanna**

 **No. Minerva y yo nos iremos en mi moto-dijo Johnny llevando sus dedos a su boca y haciendo un silbido**

 _ **La moto de Johnny no tardo mucho del legar, Johnny subió a Minerva a la moto y luego subiéndose el.**_

 **Los veremos en el gremio-dijo Johnny**

 **De acuerdo-dijo Lisanna entrando al tren, el tren comenzó a avanzar.**

 **Sujétate bien Minerva-dijo Johnny**

 **Si papá-dijo Minerva agarrándose de la cintura de Johnny**

 _ **Johnny arranco con una velocidad segura para Minerva.**_

* * *

 _ **En Magnolia**_

 _ **Los Strauss habían llegado a la ciudad y se dirigían al gremio, cuando llegaron al gremio se fueron con el maestro a informarle sobre la misión pero sin mencionar lo de Johnny.**_

 **Chicos yo... olvide que tengo que hacer algo en casa-dijo Mira**

 **¿Estas segura Mira-nee?-dijo Elfman**

 **¿No esperaras a Johnny?-dijo Lisanna**

 **Esta bien, después de todo yo fui quien lo vio primero recuerden, iré a casa-dijo Mira y se fue corriendo a su casa**

 **Mira-nee, Elfman iré a hablar con ella tu espera a Johnny-dijo Lisanna corriendo tras su hermana.**

 **¿Qué le pasara?-dijo Elfman rascándose la cabeza**

 _ **De repente se escucho el sonido de un motor, Elfaman dirigió su mirada en donde provenía el sonido, vio a Johnny montado en su moto con Minerva, Johnny freno enfrente del gremio.**_

 **Fueron a casa-dijo Elfman**

 **Bien. entremos-dijo Johnny bajando de la moto y luego bajando a Minerva.**

 **Entrare primero, esperen un poco y luego entren-dijo Elfman**

 **De acuerdo-dijo Johnny**

 _ **Johnny y Minerva esperaron mientras que Elfman entraba, cuando entro todos los del gremio detuvieron lo que hacían para ver de quien se trataba.**_

 _ **Después de un tiempo todos regresaron a sus actividades diarias, todos los niños habían crecido.**_

 _ **Gray y Natsu eran más fuertes, Gray era más propenso a perder su ropa sin darse cuenta, aparte que tenia una rivalidad con Natsu, también tomaban misiones afuera de la ciudad.**_

 _ **Cana había tomado gusto por el alcohol, nadie sabia el motivo del por que había cambiado tanto, sus habilidades con sus tarjetas crecieron también.**_

 _ **Erza era ahora una hermosa maga de clase S al igual que Mira.**_

 _ **También se habían unido nuevos miembros al gremio.**_

 _ **Este día todos los miembros del gremio estaban presentes, algunos hablaban entre ellos, otros comían en la barra o tomaban algo, pero en cierto modo estaba tranquilo.**_

 **Papá ya entremos-dijo Minerva**

 **Espera, quiero hacer algo primero-dijo Johnny**

 **¿Qué cosa?-dijo Minerva**

 **Tapate la cabeza con esto-dijo Johnny invocando una capa para el y Minerva**

 **¿Para que?-dijo Minerva**

 **Vamos hacerle una broma a los del gremio-dijo Johnny.**

 **Bien-dijo Minerva poniéndose la capa**

 _ **Johnny se puso la capa cubriéndose la cabeza, se coloco enfrente de las puertas del gremio y de una patada abrió las puertas, llamando la atención de todos.**_

 **¿Qué es esto? ¿Es Fairy Tail o un cementerio?-dijo Johnny cubriéndose su cara con la capa**

 _ **Todos los del gremio se molestaron por el comentario del desconocido, todos se pusieron de pie y vieron al hombre encapuchado.**_

 **Maldito..¿Quien te crees p** **ara decir eso?-dijo Gray en tono molesto.**

 **Yo... solo soy un miembro más de aquí-dijo levantando su mano hasta donde estaba la capa y retirándosela.**

 _ **Los miembros del gremio se quedaron en shock por la identidad de aquella persona encapuchada, sin creerlo era persona que había dejado el gremio para ir a entrenar por 6 años, estaba ahora en la puerta del gremio con una sonrisa.**_

 **¡¿Johnny?!**

 **FIN**


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13:**

 **¡¿Johnny?!**

 _ **Todos los miembros del gremio veían incrédulos aquel compañero que no veían desde hace 6 años, se encontraba ahora en la entrada del gremio con una sonrisa en su rostro.**_

 **¡Johnny!**

 _ **Gritaron los miembros del gremio celebrando el regreso de su amigo, Natsu, Wendy, Charle, Happy se acercaron a Johnny a abrazar a Johnny.**_

 **¿Qué es toda esta conmoción?-dijo el maestro saliendo de su oficina**

 **¡Maestro Johnny regreso!-le grito Wendy**

 **¿Como?-dijo Makarov con los ojos como platos**

 **Es bueno verlo de nuevo maestro-dijo Johnny**

 **Mocoso...bienvenido de nuevo-dijo el maestro con pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos.**

 _ **Todos comenzaron a gritar nuevamente en celebración, Johnny estaba contento de regresar, los únicos que parecían distantes eran los nuevos miembros y Laxus.**_

 **Por cierto, tengo a alguien que les quiero presentar-dijo Johnny interrumpiendo la celebración- Ven aquí- dijo viendo hacia la puerta, donde se encontraba Minerva, la cual comenzó a caminar hasta donde estaba Johnny.**

 **Ella es Minerva, es mi hija-dijo Johnny sorprendiendo a los del gremio.**

 **Mucho gusto, soy Minerva Blaze- dijo Minerva presentándose y quitándose la capa de su cabeza.**

 _ **Todos los del gremio se quedaron en shock por lo que dijo Johnny.**_

 **¿Cómo que tienes una hija?-dijo una pelirroja muy enojada.**

 **Erza, te vez linda los años te han sentado bien-dijo Johnny al ver como Erza se había desarrollado tan favorablemente.**

 **¿E-eh? ¿L-Linda? ¿Qué cosas dices?-dijo Erza con un rubor y sus manos en su rostro.**

 **¿Quieren que les explique como es que tengo una hija?-dijo Johnny**

 **Si, por favor-dijo Erza, todos los miembros se acercaron para escuchar a Johnny**

 **Bueno la verdad Minerva no es mi hija de sangre, yo la adopte-dijo Johnny**

 **¿Cómo que la adoptaste?-dijo Erza**

 **La encontré en un bosque, ella estaba muy gravemente enferma así que la lleve donde estaba entrenando con Carter, la cuide hasta que se recupero, decidí regresarla donde la había encontrado pero me encontré con su padre, el era un sujeto obsesionado por el poder, el me dijo que había dejado a Minerva en el bosque para que se hiciera fuerte ya que según el era demasiada débil como para ser su hija, eso me molesto mucho y le dije que no le entregaría a Minerva a alguien como el, eso lo molesto así que me intento atacar pero vencí fácilmente, luego le dije a Minerva que yo la cuidaría y la protegería y que seria su nuevo padre, ella se puso muy feliz y acepto-dijo Johnny contando su historia.**

 ** _Todos los del gremio se sorprendieron por lo que hizo Johnny por Minerva, sin duda tenia un corazón de oro._**

 **Fue muy amable de tu parte cuidar a Minerva-dijo el maestro**

 **Maestro, me gustaría que le pusiera la marca del gremio a Minerva-dijo Johnny**

 **Claro-dijo el maestro mientras iba por el sello.**

 **¿Dónde lo quieres Minerva y de que color?-dijo el maestro**

 **En mi hombro izquierdo y de color negro como mi papá-dijo Minerva, el maestro le puso su marca.**

 **Bienvenida a Fairy Tail-dijo el maestro con una sonrisa.**

 **Gracias, espero llevarme bien con todos-dijo Minerva**

 **Estoy seguro que te llevaras bien con todos-dijo el maestro**

 _ **Poco después el gremio continuo con la celebración, Johnny le explico a Minerva todo lo que tenia que saber sobre el gremio, sobre las misiones y todo lo demás.**_

 _ **En medio de la celebración, Lisanna entro al gremio con una cara de decepción, se dirigió a la barra del bar y se sentó.**_

 **¿Qué tienes Lisanna?-dijo Johnny acercándose donde estaba Lisanna**

 **Es imposible, por mucho que trate de hablar con Mira-nee ella no sale de su cuarto, cuando llego a casa se fue a su cuarto y se encerró-dijo Lisanna**

 **¿Qué le paso para que se encierre en su cuarto?-dijo Johnny**

 **No lose pero de alguna razón no quiere ver a nadie-dijo Lisanna**

 **Iré a hablar con ella-dijo Johnny alejándose de Lisanna y acercándose al maestro y a Minerva**

 **Maestro tengo algo que hacer ¿Puede cuidar a Minerva mientras regrese?-dijo Johnny**

 **Claro, la cuidare-dijo el maestro**

 **Minerva quiero que le hagas caso al maestro-dijo Johnny**

 **Si papá-dijo Minerva**

 **Bien regresare pronto-dijo Johnny saliendo del gremio.**

* * *

 _ **Con Mirajane.**_

 **Soy una idiota-murmuro Mira para si mismo- Era obvio que encontraría a otra... es mi culpa por no decirle lo que sentía.**

 _ **Mira se encontraba en su cama con sus brazos abrasando sus piernas y con una mirada triste en su rostro con algunas lagrimas.**_

 _ **Tock**_

 _ **Tock**_

 **¡¿Quien esta hay?!-grito Mira**

 **Soy yo, Johnny ¿Puedo entrar?-dijo Johnny detrás de la puerta.**

 **Si adelante-dijo Mira secándose rápidamente las lagrimas.**

 **Hola Mira-dijo Johnny entrando y cerrando la puerta.**

 **¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Mira**

 **Solo vine a hablar contigo-dijo Johnny**

 **¿Dónde esta tu hija?-dijo Mira**

 **Esta en el gremio con el maestro-dijo Johnny**

 **Dime ¿Cómo era ella?-dijo Mira**

 **¿Eh?-dijo Johnny confundido**

 **La madre de Minerva ¿Era hermosa?-dijo Mira**

 **No se de que hablas Mira-dijo Johnny**

 **No te hagas el tonto, para que tuvieras a Minerva tuviste que acostarte con una mujer, dime ¿Cómo era?-dijo Mira**

 **No me acosté con ninguna mujer Mira-dijo Johnny**

 **¿Entonces como tienes a Minerva?-dijo Mira**

 **Adopte a Minerva hace un año cuando entrenaba-dijo Johnny**

 **¿Entonces no estuviste con ninguna mujer?-dijo Mira**

 **Claro que no Mira, yo ya tengo a alguien en especial-dijo Johnny**

 **¿Quien?-dijo Mira**

 **Eres tu Mira-dijo Johnny**

 **¿Y-yo?-dijo Mira sonrojada.**

 **Si, desde hace tiempo me di cuenta de mis sentimientos asía ti-dijo Johnny**

 **¿Desde cuando?-dijo Mira**

 **Desde que me fui a entrenar-dijo Johnny**

 **Así que ¿Te gusto?-dijo Mira**

 **Si-dijo Johnny seguido a que Mira lo abrasara**

 **Me alegra tanto que sientas lo mismo que yo-dijo Mira**

 **¿Te gusto?-dijo Johnny**

 **Si, desde el momento que te conocí-dijo Mira**

 **Vaya es bueno saberlo, hay algo que tengo que decirte-dijo Johnny rompiendo el abraso**

 **¿Qué cosa?-dijo Mira**

 **Es probable que no seas la única pareja que tenga-dijo Johnny**

 **¿A que te refieres?-dijo Mira un poco molesta**

 **Es una etapa de mi maldición, puedo tener muchas parejas dependiendo el poder del espíritu dentro de mi-dijo Johnny**

 **¿Qué tan poderoso es tu espíritu?-dijo Mira aun enojada**

 **Según Carter están poderoso que podría destruir tres ciudades enteras en un día, entonces dijo que podría tener con unas 16 parejas-dijo Johnny**

 **Me estas diciendo que tengo que compartirte con otras 15-dijo Mira molesta**

 **Pero hay un lado bueno-dijo Johnny**

 **¿Cual?-dijo Mira aun molesta**

 **Carter me dijo que podría tener una reina-dijo Johnny**

 **¿Una reina?-dijo Mira**

 **Si, la reina es la pareja que dirigirá a las demás, es la que mandara a las demás chicas, la reina tiene que ser la más fuerte que las demas-dijo Johnny**

 **Así que ¿Quieres que yo sea tu reina?-dijo Mira**

 **Si, pero para eso tu y yo tendríamos que hacer...-dijo Johnny pero no completo la oración por pena**

 **¿Qué tenemos que hacer?-dijo Mira**

 **Tendremos que hacer "Eso"-dijo Johnny**

 **Te refieres a...sexo-dijo Mira sonrojada**

 **Si, es la única forma, entenderé si no...-fue interrumpido por los labios de Mira**

 **Estaría en cantada de ser tu reina-dijo Mira**

 **¿Estas dispuesta de hacer esto?-dijo Johnny**

 **Claro, aparte lo voy a hacer con la persona que amo-dijo Mira**

 _ **Advertencia Lemon.**_

 **¿Estas segura de esto Mira?-dijo Johnny**

 **Si y te mostrare que tanto te amo-dijo Mira inclinándose hacia Johnny**

 **¿Qué hace Mira?-dijo Johnny**

 **Solo te mostrare cuanto te amo-dijo Mira dándole un beso en los labios a Johnny**

 _ **Johnny al principio estaba sorprendido pero le devolvió el beso con tanta pasión como Mira. Johnny y Mira siguieron con su beso, Johnny puso sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Mira y Mira puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de Johnny. Johnny paso una de sus manos al culo de Mira y le dio un apretón que hizo gemir a Mira y haciendo que le diera acceso a su lengua en la boca de Mira que ella acepto con gusto. Johnny y Mira se separaron por falta de oxigeno.**_

 **Eso fue genial Johnny-dijo Mira mientras calmaba su respiración**

 **Si que lo fue-dijo Johnny**

 **Johnny a un no acabamos-dijo Mira empujando a Johnny hacia la cama, se subió arriba de su regazo y se inclino para besarlo de nuevo.**

 **Johnny quiero ser tu reina-dijo Mira bajando de Johnny, tomando se quitaba su camisa y sus pantalones cortos, revelando su sexy sujetador de color negro y unas bragas de color negro.**

 **Bien Mira, tratare lo más amable que pueda-dijo Johnny quitándose su chaqueta, su camisa y sus jeans, dejándolo con solo sus boxes.**

 _ **Mira se acostó en la cama y Johnny se puso encima de ella.**_

 **Mira te has vuelto muy hermosa-dijo Johnny**

 **Gracias-dijo Mira tímidamente y con algo de preocupación.**

 **¿Qué tienes Mira, te arrepientes de esto?-dijo Johnny**

 **No es eso, es que pienso que no soy merecedora de ser tu reina-dijo Mira**

 **¿Por que dices eso?-dijo Johnny**

 **Tu dijiste que la reina debe ser la más fuerte, como puedo ser tu reina si ni siquiera puede rescatar a mis hermanos, no soy más que una maga débil que no puede salvar a nadie y que no pudo expresar sus sentimientos y emociones a la persona que amo y a los demás-dijo Mira**

 **Mira no te atrevas a decir que eres débil, tu cuidas a tus hermanos y das todo por ellos, tienes una familia y una gran responsabilidad, a pesar de todo eso nunca te as quejado, tampoco es malo ser como realmente eres por que eso te hace más fuerte, aparte que eres hermosa.-dijo Johnny**

 _ **Mira se quedo sorprendida por aquellas palabras.**_

 **Gracias Johnny-dijo Mira**

 **De nada Mira ¿Quieres seguir?-dijo Johnny**

 **Si-dijo Mira**

 _ **Johnny deslizo las bragas mojadas de Mira a un lado, al parecer su sesión la puso mojada y caliente.**_

 _ **Mira hizo lo mismo con los boxes de Johnny rebelando su miembro erecto.**_

 _ **¿Esa cosa enorme cabra en mi?-pensó Mira al ver el miembro erecto de Johnny.**_

 **Si quieres parar esta bien-dijo Johnny**

 **Te dije que esta bien , quiero ser tu reina-dijo Mira mientras que Johnny alineaba su miembro en su entrada empapada**

 **Bien, solo dime si te duele-dijo Johnny empujando en la entrada apretada de Mira, Johnny siguió empujando hasta que encontró su himen. Johnny se quedo viendo a Mira, ella le asistió con la cabeza. Johnny empujo contra su himen rompiéndolo y haciendo gritar a Mira de dolor.**

 _ **Johnny se quedo quieto para que Mira se acostumbrara a el, después de unos segundos Mira le dio un guiño a Johnny, indicando que continuara, Johnny saco su miembro dejando solo la punta adentro antes de volver a embestir a Mira, pero esta vez de sentir dolor Mira sintió placer. Johnny siguió balaceando sus caderas hacia atrás y adelante.**_

 **Johnny sigue así-dijo Mira antes de besar a Johnny en un profundo beso**

 **Mira eres tan apretada que no podre contenerme por mucho tiempo-dijo Johnny mientras se separaba del beso**

 **No te contengas, puedes ir más rápido si quieres-dijo Mira, los movimientos de Johnny fueron más rápido ocasionando el placer para ambos.**

 **¡SI!*gemido* ¡SIGUE GOLPEANDOME DE ESA MANERA!-grito Mira mientras que Johnny seguía golpeando los lugares correctos.**

 **Por supuesto-dijo Johnny acelerando más sus embestidas, mientras embestía a Mira se dio cuenta que aun llevaba su sujetador que se movía arriba y abajo, Johnny traslado sus manos a sus pechos y se lo quito.**

 **Johnny*gemido* ¿Qué estas*gemido*haciendo-dijo Mira antes de sentís las manos de Johnny en sus pechos.**

 **Solo estoy haciendo que mi reina se sienta mejor-dijo Johnny comenzando a acariciar los pechos grandes que había desarrollado durante los 6 años.**

 ** _Las caricias de Johnny en sus pechos la hiso excitar más._**

 **Puedes jugar con ellos el tiempo que quieras-dijo Mira**

 _ **Johnny siguió embistiendo, acariciando y besando a Mira.**_

 **Johnny me estoy viniendo-dijo Mira envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Johnny.**

 **Yo también estoy en mi limite-dijo Johnny acelerando sus embestidas.**

 **¡DAME TODO LO QUE TIENES JOHNNY!-Mira grito al sentir su orgasmo.**

 **¡MIRA!-grito Johnny dando una ultima embestida y llenando a Mira con su semilla.**

 **Fin del lemon**

 **Eso fue increíble Johnny-dijo Mira**

 **Si que lo fue-dijo Johnny**

 **Te veniste tanto que estoy llena-dijo Mira**

 **Me alegra que te haya gustado como a mi-dijo Johnny sacando su miembro de Mira, haciendo que su semen saliera de Mira.**

 _ **De repente en el pecho derecho apareció una marca de un cráneo de color negro que tenia una corona.**_

 **¿Johnny que es esto?-dijo Mira**

 **Esa es la marca que significa que eres mi pareja y la reina, también es la marca de apareamiento-dijo Johnny**

 **¿De apareamiento?-dijo Mira**

 **Si, olvide mencionarte que estoy en temporada de apareamiento, esto también es una etapa-dijo Johnny**

 **Dime ya tienes pensado a que chicas elegir-dijo Mira** **Si ya tengo a 3 chicas en mente-dijo Johnny**

 **¿Me dirás quienes son?-dijo Mira**

 **Lo sabrás cuando las veas, ahora regresare al gremio-dijo Johnny recogiendo su ropa** **¿Iras Miras?-dijo Johnny poniéndose su camisa.**

 **No yo me quedare a tomar un baño y a descansar-dijo Mira**

 **Bien, nos vemos mañana-dijo Johnny poniéndose sus jeans y luego salir por la puerta.**

 **Tengo muchas que hacer para mañana-dijo Mira corriendo al baño para prepararse para mañana.**

* * *

 _ **FAIRY TAIL.**_

 _ **Johnny entro al gremio y vio como seguían celebrando, e acerco a la barra donde estaba Lisanna.**_

 **¿Cómo esta Mira-nee, pudiste hablar con ella?-dijo Lisanna**

 **Tranquila, hable con ella, conversamos un poco, pero vendrá hasta mañana-dijo Johnny**

 **Bien, al menos pudiste hablar con ella-dijo Lisanna**

 _ **Johnny fue donde estaba el maestro y Minerva.**_

 **Gracias por cuidar a Minerva maestro-dijo Johnny**

 **No hay de que Johnny-dijo el maestro**

 **Minerva ya es tarde lo mejor será que vayamos a descansar-dijo Johnny**

 **Si papá-dijo Minerva**

 **Toma esto Johnny-dijo Gray haciendo un súper ataque sorpresa a Johnny.**

 _ **Sus ataques atravesaron el cuerpo de Johnny accionándole grandes heridas.**_

 **¡¿Gray que hiciste?!-gritaron los del gremio**

 **¡¿Por que no te defendiste?!-grito Gray**

 **¡Papá!-grito Minerva aterrada**

 **je je je Te has hecho fuerte Gray-dijo Johnny, de repente sus heridas comenzaron a cerrarse y a sanarse, esto dejo a los del gremio sorprendidos**

 **Pero te falta mucho para ganarme-dijo Johnny**

 _ **Johnny agarro a Minerva y se fue a la casa donde antes vivía con Natsu, llegaron a la casa y al abrirla la encontraron desordenada y mugrienta, Johnny se puso a limpiar todo, se tardo unos cuantos Minutos.**_

 _ **Johnny se subió junto a Minerva en su vieja hamaca para descansar.**_

 **¿Papá?-dijo Minerva**

 **Dime Minerva-dijo Johnny**

 **¿Tendré una mamá?-dijo Minerva**

 **Claro, puede ser que tengas más de una-dijo Johnny**

 _ **Tendré más de una mamá-pensó Minerva Feliz**_

 **Mañana te presentare a tu primera mamá-dijo Johnny**

 **Bien, buenas noches papá-dijo Minerva antes de quedar dormida**

 **Buenas noches Minerva-dijo Johnny antes de quedar dormido**

 _ **FIN**_


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14 :**

 **Al día siguiente**

 _ **Johnny y Minerva iban al gremio acompañados por Natsu y Happy, Johnny se los presento cuando despertaron en la casa, Minerva le gano aprecio a Happy, ya que iba con el abrasándolo como un peluche.**_

 _ **Llegaron al gremio, cuando entraron los del gremio los arrinconaron.**_

 **¿** **Cómo lograste lo imposible?**

 _ **Johnny no entendía las preguntas que le hacían.**_

 **¡De Mira!-exclamaron los del gremio abriendo un espacio y apuntando a Mira**

 _ **Se encontraba en la barra del bar, su ropa era completamente diferente, llevaba puesto un vestido de color rosa con arreglos florales en los hombros, su cabello ahora estaba suelto en lugar de su cola de caballo y esbozaba una sonrisa hacia todos los del gremio.**_

 **Moo, ustedes son escandalosos-dijo Mira**

 ** _Johnny se alejo del grupo y se dirigió donde estaba Mira, se puso enfrente de ella y observo profundamente._**

 **Así que esta es la verdadera Mira-dijo Johnny**

 **¿Qué opinas?-dijo Mira**

 **Te sigues viendo hermosa-dijo Johnny haciendo sonrojar a Mira**

 **Gracias Johnny-dijo Mira sonrojada.**

 **Lo ven se los dije Mira-nee siempre fue dulce-dijo Lisanna**

 **Y eso no quiere decir que sea débil, ella derrotaría a muchos de ustedes-dijo Johnny- ¿Entonces trabajaras en el bar?**

 **Si, pero no quiere decir que dejare de ser maga, seguiré tomando misiones pero en mi tiempo libre estaré aquí-dijo Mira**

 **Entonces ¿Me podrías cocinar algo a mi ?ya que extrañe mucho tu comida, y también algo para Minerva-dijo Johnny**

 **Claro les hare dos deliciosos platillos-dijo Mira yendo a la cocina.**

 **Johnny ven a mi oficina tengo que hablar contigo-dijo el maestro con voz seria**

 _ **Johnny le dijo a Minerva que lo esperara en la barra, Johnny se dirigió a la oficina del maestro, cuando entro vio al maestro con una expresión seria en su rostro.**_

 **¿Qué sucede maestro?-dijo Johnny**

 **Johnny necesito tu ayuda en una misión especifica-dijo el maestro**

 **¿Qué tipo de misión?-dijo Johnny**

 **Veras hay una petición de un monstruo que ataca un pueblo -dijo el maestro.**

 **¿Qué tipo de monstruo?-dijo Johnny**

 **Es una águila gigante-dijo el maestro**

 **¿Pero por que no le da la mision a Erza o Laxus?-dijo Johnny**

 **Veras esta misión seria como una evaluación, me gustaría ver que tan fuertes te as hecho-dijo el maestro**

 **Esta bien acepto-dijo Johnny**

 **Bien, aquí tienes la petición con la información-dijo el maesrto dándole la peticion**

 **Entonces nos veremos -dijo Johnny antes de salir**

 _ **Johnny salió de la oficina del maestro.**_

 **¿Qué te dijo el anciano monstruo?-dijo Laxus al verlo salir**

 **Si quieres saber el maestro me encomendó una misión-dijo Johnny**

 **El viejo enviara a más inútiles a misiones-dijo Laxus de manera arrogante**

 **No es de tu incumbencia lo que el maestro haga, además que te importa si solo eres un patético mago que preocupa por si mismo-dijo Johnny**

 **Vaya, al parecer nadie te enseño buenos modales-dijo Laxus mientras rayos comenzaron a desprenderse de su cuerpo**

 **En realidad aprendí a respetar a la gente que se lo merece, y tu no lo merece-dijo Johnny**

 **Entonces, voy a mostrarte cuanto respeto tienes que tener asía mi-Laxus se lanzo a darle un puñetazo a Johnny, el ataque genero un estruendo que destruyo parte de la pared del gremio y creando una nube de polvo.**

 **Débil-dijo Laxus a ver el polvo donde había atacado a Johnny.**

 _ **Todos los del gremio se sorprendieron al ver el ataque de Laxus a Johnny, algunos como Erza y Mira se molestaron por como Laxus había atacado a Johnny, Minerva esta preocupada por su padre.**_

 **Vaya, es como lo pensé-dijo una voz detrás de Laxus- No necesito respetar a gente que ataca a los miembros de su gremio.**

 _ **Johnny había aparecido atrás de Laxus sin ningún rasguño.**_

 **Te enseñare lo que es un verdadero puñetazo-dijo Johnny encendiendo llamas de un color rojo oscuro en su puño derecho**

 _ **Johnny desapareció de la vista de todos y volvió a aparecer enfrente de Laxus.**_

 **Puño de fuego infernal-dijo Johnny golpeando a Laxus en el abdomen haciéndolo retroceder.**

 _ **Laxus seguía de pie y vio a Johnny con furia.**_

 **Pensé que te volverías más fuerte en estos años, pero parece que no-dijo Johnny**

 _ **Laxus furioso se lanzo sobre Johnny enviándole un puñetazo que Johnny esquivo fácilmente, Laxus siguió lanzando puñetazos a Johnny pero Johnny los esquivaba con mucha facilidad. Johnny agarro las manos de Laxus para luego darle una patada que hizo retroceder a Laxus.**_

 _ **Los miembros del gremio se sorprendieron al ver como Johnny luchaba contra Laxus sin ni siquiera ser tocado.**_

 _ **Laxus se lanzo de nuevo hacia Johnny, Johnny agarro a Laxus del cuello de su playera cuando venia a atacarlo y lo levanto.**_

 **Sabes algo Laxus, recuerdo que hace 6 años intente comerte tu alma-dijo Johnny, eso aterro a Laxus y a los del gremio**

 **¿Por que no hacerlo ahora?-dijo Johnny comenzando a comer el alma de Laxus**

 **¡Ya es suficiente Johnny!-dijo el maestro saliendo de su oficina y deteniendo a Johnny**

 **Esta bien, solo estaba jugando-dijo Johnny soltando a Laxus**

 **No se por que el viejo permite a monstruos como tu en el gremio-dijo Laxus**

 **Vuelve a llamar monstruo y esta vez si me comeré tu alma-dijo Johnny seriamente**

 **Esto no se quedara así-dijo Laxus comenzando a retirarse**

 _ **Johnny se dirigió a la barra donde estaba sentada Minerva.**_

 **Te haz vuelto muy fuerte Johnny-dijo Mira detrás de la barra**

 **Gracias Mira, por cierto ¿Ya esta la comida?-dijo Johnny**

 **Si aquí esta-dijo Mira entregándole a Johnny un plato de pollo frito y Minerva unas galletas con un vaso de leche.**

 _ **Johnny comenzó a comer su pollo y Minerva remojo una galleta en la leche.**_

 **Tu comida sigue siendo deliciosa Mira-dijo Johnny**

 **Gracias Johnny-dijo Mira con una sonrisa y un rubor en su cara**

 **¿Te gustaron las galletas Minerva?-dijo Johnny**

 **Si, estas galletas saben bien-dijo Minerva**

 **Por cierto ¿Para que te llamo el maestro?-dijo Mira**

 **Me pidió que me encargara de un monstruo-dijo Johnny**

 **Entonces tendrá que salir-dijo Mira**

 **Si, por cierto Mira me gustaría que hablemos en tu casa-dijo Johnny**

 **Claro, ¿De que quieres hablar?-dijo Mira**

 **Te lo diré cuan do estemos en tu casa-dijo Johnny- ¿Por cierto donde están Natsu y Wendy?**

 **Aquí estamos Johnny-dijo Natsu en una mesa del gremio junto con Wendy**

 **Chicos quiero pedirles algo-dijo Johnny**

 **¿Qué cosa?-dijo Natsu**

 **Quiero que me acompañen a una misión-dijo Johnny**

 **Claro yo iré-dijo Natsu**

 **¿Y tu Wendy?-dijo Johnny**

 **Yo también iré Johnny-san-dijo Wendy**

 **Bien acabare de comer y dejare a Minerva y nos iremos-dijo Johnny**

 **Bien-dijeron los dos**

 _ **Johnny y Minerva siguieron comiendo hasta acabar con su comida, después Johnny, Mira y Minerva se dirigieron a la casa de Mira**_

* * *

 _ **EN LA CASA DE MIRA**_

 **¿Podías cuidar a Minerva el día de hoy? ya que me iré a la misión-dijo Johnny**

 **Claro yo cuidare de Minerva-dijo Mira**

 **Otra cosa, Minerva como es mi hija y tu eres mi pareja, eso la hace tu hija-dijo Johnny**

 **¿Mi hija?-dijo Mira**

 **Papa entonces ¿Ella es mi nueva mamá?-dijo Minerva**

 **Si Minerva ella va ser tu nueva mamá-dijo Johnny**

 **Mami-dijo Minerva abrazando a Mira**

 _ **Mira estaba sorprendida por lo que dijo Johnny, pero ella aceptaría a Minerva como su hija, Mira le regreso a Minerva el abrazo.**_

 **Si yo soy tu mamá-dijo Mira**

 **Me alegra que lleven bien tan rápido-dijo Johnny**

 **Minerva quiero que obedezca a Mamá ¿Ok?-dijo Johnny**

 **Si papá-dijo Minerva**

 **Bien creo que es hora de irme-dijo Johnny**

 **¿No olvidadas algo?-dijo Mira**

 **En verdad no-dijo Johnny**

 **¿Enserio?-dijo Mira**

 **Así se me olvidaba esto-dijo Johnny antes de darle un beso en los labios a Mira**

 **¿Era eso lo que se me olvidaba?-dijo Johnny**

 **Si-dijo Mira**

 **Ahora si me voy, regresare pronto-dijo Johnny saliendo de la casa y dirigiéndose al gremio**

* * *

 _ **En el gremio**_

 _ **Johnny llego a la entrada del gremio donde Natsu y Wendy lo estaban esperando junto con Happy y Charle**_

 **¿Están listos?-dijo Johnny**

 **Claro, estoy listo para esta misión-dijo Natsu**

 **Yo igual estoy lista-dijo Wendy**

 **Aye-dijo Happy**

 **Vámonos ya-dijo Charle**

 **¿En donde es la misión Johnny?-dijo Natsu**

 **Es en un pueblo cerca a las afueras de Magnolia-dijo Johnny**

 **¿Cómo llegaremos?-dijo Wendy**

 **Tomaremos el tren-dijo Johnny**

 **¡No! no me subiré a ese monstruo-dijo Natsu**

 **Lo siento Natsu, se que tienes esa enfermedad de movimiento pero es la única forma de llegar-dijo Johnny**

 **No, no me obligaran a subirme a ese monstruo-dijo Natsu corriendo del lugar, Johnny invoco sus cadenas y se las lanzo a Natsu, las cadenas se enredaron en el cuerpo de Natsu, haciéndolo caer.**

 **Lo siento Natsu es la única manera-dijo Johnny cargando a Natsu y dirigiéndose a la estación de trenes**

 **¡No, tengan piedad!-grito Natsu**

* * *

 _ **En el tren**_

 _ **Todos iban cómodamente sentados, menos Natsu que parecía que iba a vomitar.**_

 **Johnny-san ¿le puedo preguntar algo?-dijo Wendy**

 **¿Qué cosa?-dijo Johnny**

 **Por extraño que parezca, puedo notar el olor de Mira en ti, es acaso que tu y Mira-dijo Wendy**

 **SI, pero no le digas a nadie-dijo Johnny**

 **Esta bien no le diré a nadie-dijo Wendy**

 **De eso nada, espera cuando les diga a los del gremio-dijo Happy**

 **Si no le dices a nadie, te prometo que ira te cocinara un pescado-dijo Johnny**

 **Tenemos un trato-dijo Happy.**

* * *

 **En el pueblo**

 **Habían llegado al pueblo, lo primero que hicieron fue ir a la oficina del alcalde del pueblo por más información, el alcalde le dio toda la información necesaria para que cumplieran la misión. Ellos salieron de la oficina y se fueron a cumplir la misión.**

 _ **Ellos caminaron al bosque del pueblo en busca del águila.**_

 **¿En donde estará esa águila?-dijo Natsu**

 **Según la información del alcalde debería estar aquí-dijo Johnny**

 **Tal vez debamos buscar al águila-dijo Wendy**

 **Bien busquemos-dijo Johnny**

 _ **Ellos comenzaron a buscar al águila por un tiempo, pero nunca la encontraron.**_

 **¿Cómo es posible que no encontremos a esa enorme águila?-dijo Johnny**

 **Tal vez salió a conseguir comida-dijo Wendy**

 **SI tal vez fue por comida-dijo Natsu**

 _ **Entonces regresaremos después-dijo Johnny**_

 _ **Antes que ellos comenzaran a caminar escucharon un grito.**_

 _ **"Ahhhhh!**_

 _ **¿Escucharon eso?-dijo Wendy**_

 _ **Vayamos a ver-dijo Johnny**_

 _ **Se dirigieron en donde se producía el grito, cuando llegaron encontraron al águila, pero tenia a una niña de pelo color rojo carmesí en sus garras, el águila clavo sus garras en la piel de la niña, haciéndola gritar de dolor.**_

 _ **¡Ahhhhh!-grito la niña**_

 _ **¡Puño de fuego!**_

 _ **Johnny ataco al águila en el rostro haciéndolo retroceder y soltando a la niña, Johnny a garro a la niña y la llevo donde estaban los demás.**_

 _ **Wendy cura a la niña, Natsu tu y yo nos encargaremos del águila-dijo Johnny**_

 **De acuerdo vamos-dijo Natsu**

 _ **Wendy junto con Charle y Happy se quedaron con la niña, Wendy se apresuro a curar las heridas de la niña.**_

 **¡Puño de fuego!-dijo Johnny atacando al águila**

 **¡Rugido del dragón de fuego!-dijo Natsu lanzando un poderoso rugido al águila**

 _ **El águila parecía no ser afectada, extendió sus alas y provoco una poderoso tornado que mando a volar a Johnny a Natsu.**_

 **¡Puño de hierro del dragón de fuego!-dijo Natsu incorporándose del tornado y lazándose sobre el águila**

 _ **El águila golpeo a Natsu con una de sus alas cuando venia a atacarlo.**_

 _ **El disparo fue certero, le había dado en la pata de la águila, el águila callo al suelo por el dolor, Johnny se acerco al águila.**_

 **Esto se acabo-dijo Johnny apuntando su escopeta en la cabeza de la águila**

 _ **La águila rápidamente abrió sus alas provocando una ráfaga de viento haciendo que Johnny retrocediera, la águila aprovecho de la situación y comenzó a volar.**_

 _ **Johnny desapareció y invoco sus cadenas, las lanzo hacia la pata que no estaba herida del águila, las cadenas se enredaron en su pata.**_

 **Tu no iras a ningún lado-dijo Johnny mientras agarraba el extremo de las cadenas evitando que el águila escapara.**

 _ **Johnny encendió fuego en las cadenas, el águila grito de dolor por las cadenas ya que como tenían fuego le estaba quemando su pata.**_

 **¡Azote de fuego!-dijo Johnny jalando las cadenas, haciendo que el águila fuera azotada en el suelo creando una explosión de fuego y una nube de humo**

 _ **Cuando el humo se fue, mostro a la águila en un gran cráter y muerta.**_

 **Vaya lo derrotaste rápido-dijo Natsu**

 **SI, no era muy fuerte-dijo Johnny- Vayamos a ver a la niña.**

 _ **Fueron donde estaba Wendy con la niña, que ya estaba curada.**_

 **¿Te sientes mejor niña?-dijo Johnny**

 **Si muchas gracias por salvarme-dijo la niña**

 **¿Qué hacías por aquí?-dijo Natsu**

 **Estaba viajando con mi familia hasta que esa águila me agarro y me trajo aquí-dijo la niña**

 _ **Que raro siento una presencia demoniaca en esta niña-pensó Johnny**_

 **¿Cómo te llamas?-dijo Wendy**

 **Me llamo...-fue interrumpida por unos gritos**

 **¡ Rias !**

 _ **Voltearon a ver en donde se producían los gritos, era un joven con el mismo color de cabello de la niña que parresia tener 20 años al igual que Johnny, una mujer con el pelo color plateado y otros dos pelirrojos, uno era un señor y otra una señora.**_

 **¡Onii-sama!-grito la niña corriendo al chico pelirrojo quien la abrazo con fuerza**

 **¿Dónde esta el águila?-dijo la peli plateada**

 **Esos chicos de hay me salvaron y se encargaron del águila-dijo la niña apuntando a donde estaba Johnny y los demás**

 _ **La señora se dirigió en donde estaban.**_

 **Le agradezco mucho que hayan salvado a mi hija-dijo la señora**

 _ **También presiento poder de demonio en ellos-pensó Johnny**_

 **No fue nada es lo que hacemos-dijo Natsu**

 **¿Cómo podemos pagarles?-dijo el señor**

 **No necesitan pagarnos es lo que hacemos, ayudar al quien lo necesite-dijo Johnny**

 **Ya se les daré la mano en matrimonio de mi hija, al hombre que la salvo-dijo la señora**

 **¿Ehh?-dijeron los magos sorprendidos**

 **Dime Rias ¿Quién te salvo?-dijo la señora**

 **El-dijo Rias apuntando a Johnny**

 **Bien de a partir de ahora usted será el prometido de Rias-dijo la señora**

 **¿Cuál es tu nombre muchacho?-dijo el señor**

 **Johnny Blaze-dijo Johnny**

 **Bien Johnny Blaze desde a partir de ahora ceras el prometido de mi hija, regresaremos en unos años para la boda-dijo el señor**

 **No puedo creer que me pase esto-murmuro Johnny**

 **Es hora de irnos-dijo el señor**

 ** _Rias se acerco a Johnny le hiso señales con sus manos para que se agachara, Johnny se agacho a la altura de Rias, ella le dio un beso en la mejilla._**

 **Nos vemos esposo-dijo Rias sonrojada.**

 _ **La familia de Rias comenzaron a caminar y lo mismo hicieron los magos de Fairy Tail.**_

 **No puedo creer que pase eso-dijo Johnny**

 **Mínimo tu prometida es linda-dijo Natsu burlándose de Johnny**

 **Cállate Natsu-dijo Johnny**

 **Vayamos por la recompensa y vámonos-dijo Johnny**

 _ **Fueron con el alcalde, le explicaron que la misión había salido bien, el alcalde le entrego el dinero y ellos salieron a la estación de trenes, Natsu intento escapar pero Johnny lo capturo con sus cadena y metiéndolo al tren para regresar a Fairy Tail.**_

 _ **FIN**_


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15 :**

 _ **En Fairy Tail**_

 _ **Los magos habían llegado de su misión, Johnny fue a la oficina del maestro para darle su reporte.**_

 **¿Cómo te fue en la misión?-dijo el maestro**

 **La verdad, fue muy fácil, derrote al águila muy rápido-dijo Johnny**

 **Supe que llevaste a Natsu y a Wendy ¿Es verdad?-dijo el maestro**

 **Si es verdad ¿Es eso malo?-dijo Johnny**

 **No solo quería asegurarme de lo que escuche es verdad-dijo el maestro- Dime como se comportaron en la misión**

 **Se comportaron bien ¿Por que?-dijo Johnny**

 **Es que esa misión era de clase S, es por eso que te pregunto-dijo el maestro**

 **¿Era de clase S?, me pareció muy fácil la misión como para ser de clase S-dijo Johnny**

 **De seguro fue por que te as hecho muy fuerte-dijo el maestro**

 **Tal vez sea por eso-dijo Johnny**

 **Tengo otra misión para ti ¿Quieres tomarla?-dijo el maestro**

 **Si, ¿De que se trata la misión?-dijo Johnny**

 **Solo es acabar con unos bandidos que tienen amenazada a una ciudad-dijo el maestro**

 **Bien, iré mañana ahora iré a descansar-dijo Johnny**

 **Bien ve a descansar-dijo el maestro**

 _ **Johnny salió de la oficina del maestro y se dirigió a las puertas para irse a descansar, fue a la casa de Mira, toco la puerta la cual fue abierta por Mira**_

 **Vaya regresaste muy rápido-dijo Mira**

 **Es por que la misión fue sencilla-dijo Johnny**

 **Bien, la cena esta lista, ¿Quieres pasar a comer?-dijo Mira**

 **Si tengo hambre, por cierto ¿donde esta Minerva?-dijo Johnny**

 **Ella esta sentada en la mesa-dijo Mira**

 **Bien vamos a comer-dijo Johnny entrando a la casa y cerrando la puerta.**

 _ **Johnny, Mira y Minerva comenzaron a comer, acabando de comer Minerva quería jugar con Johnny, Johnny no se negó y se puso a jugar con su hija, después de un tiempo Minerva se quedo dormida, Johnny llevo a Minerva a la habitación de Lisanna para que durmiera, después fue donde estaba Mira que estaba lavando los platos.**_

 **¿Dónde están Lisanna y Elfman?-dijo Johnny**

 **Fueron a una misión, regresaran en dos días-dijo Mira lavando los platos**

 **Entonces solo estamos tu y yo-dijo Johnny acercándose a ella y agarrándola de la cintura**

 **¿Qué tienes en mente Johnny?-dijo Mira**

 **Tengo en mente que podíamos divertirnos-dijo Johnny llevando sus manos a sus pechos y jugando con ellos**

 **Johnny*gemido*estoy lavando*gemido* los platos-dijo Mira entre gemidos**

 **Déjalos, por que te hare algo que te gustara-dijo Johnny**

 _ **Mira se dio la vuelta, viendo a Johnny a los ojos**_

 **¿Estas diciendo que no me dejaras dormir esta noche?-dijo Mira**

 **Si-dijo Johnny dándole un beso a Mira en sus labios**

 _ **Mira envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Johnny, Johnny cargo a Mira agarrándola de su culo, Mira envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura, Johnny comenzó a dirigirse a la habitación de Mira sin romper el beso.**_

 _ **Llegaron al cuarto de Mira, entraron y cerraron la puerta, Johnny coloco a Mira en la cama, el comenzó a darle besos por el cuello.**_

 **Johnny, espera-dijo Mira**

 **¿Qué pasa?-dijo Johnny**

 **Minerva esta a lado, no quiero despertarla y que nos encuentre haciendo esto-dijo Mira**

 **No tienes que preocuparte, Minerva esta profundamente dormida no creo que la despertemos-dijo Johnny**

 **¿Estas seguro?-dijo Mira**

 **Completamente seguro-dijo Johnny**

 **Bien, entonces hagámoslo-dijo Mira besando a Johnny**

 ** _Tiempo después_ **

_**Johnny y Mira se encontraban descansando en la cama, Mira tenia su cabeza sobre el torso desnudo de Johnny disfrutando los sonidos de su corazón.**_

 **Mira-dijo Johnny**

 **Hmm-dijo Mira**

 **Mañana iré a otra misión-dijo Johnny**

 **¿Llevaras de nuevo a Natsu y Wendy?-dijo Mira**

 **No esta vez iré solo-dijo Johnny- y quería saber si cuidarías de Minerva mañana**

 **Bien, pero quiero que pases más tiempo conmigo ¿OK?-dijo Mira**

 **De acuerdo-dijo Johnny**

 **Buenas noches-dijo Mira acomodándose en su torso y quedándose dormida**

 **Buenas noches Mira-dijo Johnny antes de quedarse dormido**

* * *

 _ **AL DIA SIGUIENTE**_

 _ **Johnny junto con Mira y Minerva se dirigían al gremio. Entraron al gremio y lo primero que hizo Johnny fue ir a la oficina del maestro.**_

 **Buenos días Johnny-dijo el maestro**

 **Buenos días maestro-dijo Johnny**

 **Tienes pensado irte ya a la misión-dijo el maestro**

 **Si, ya tengo todo listo para irme-dijo Johnny**

 **Bien aquí tienes la información de la misión-dijo el maestro entregándole la petición.**

 **De acuerdo ya me voy-dijo Johnny**

 **Que te vaya bien-dijo el maestro**

 _ **Johnny salió de la oficia y salió del gremio, estaba listo para irse hasta que lo detuvo Mira.**_

 **Espera Johnny-dijo Mira**

 **¿Qué pasa Mira?-dijo volteándola a ver**

 **Ten-dijo entregándole una especie de lonchera**

 **¿Qué es esto?-dijo Johnny**

 **Es una lonchera, te hice comida para el comida-dijo Mira**

 **Gracias-dijo Johnny**

 **¿Iras en tren?-dijo Mira**

 **No, la ciudad queda cerca iré en mi moto-dijo Johnny llevando sus dedos a su boca y provocando un silbido**

 _ **La moto de Johnny apareció en sus ojos rápidamente.**_

 **Bien ya me voy-dijo Johnny subiendo a su moto**

 **Ten cuidado-dijo Mira**

 **Tranquila la tendré-dijo Johnny arrancando rumbo a la ciudad**

 _ **Unos minutos después que había comenzados a dirigirse a la ciudad de la petición le había dado hambre a Johnny así que se detuvo a comer lo que Mira le había echo para el viaje, después de comer la deliciosa comida que le había preparado Mira se subió de nuevo a su moto y siguió su camino.**_

 _ **Después de un tiempo Johnny llego a la ciudad, lo primero que hiso al llegar fue ir con el alcalde.**_

 **¿Viniste por el trabajo?-dijo el alcalde**

 **Si, vengo de Fairy Tail-dijo Johnny**

 **Te agradezco mucho que vengas a ayudarnos-dijo el alcalde**

 **Me puede decir donde se encuentran los bandidos-dijo Johnny**

 **Están por las afueras de la ciudad, pero te debo decir que tengas cuidado-dijo el alcalde**

 **¿Por que?-dijo Johnny confundido**

 **Esos bandidos son traficantes de armas así que tienen una gran cantidad de armas-dijo el alcalde**

 **No se preocupe me are cargo de esos bandidos-dijo Johnny saliendo de la oficina**

 ** _Johnny se dirigio a las afueras de la ciudad como le dijo el alcalde, cuando llego vio a la guarida de los bandidos, había una cierra gigante, varios paquetes que de seguro eran armas, había como unos 400 bandidos._**

 ** _Vaya no pensé que fueran muchos, bueno no importa acabare con ellos rápido-pensó Johnny_**

 ** _Johnny se dirigió en donde estaban los bandidos, apareció en frente de ellos, los bandidos se armaron con sus armas rápidamente y apuntaron hacia Johnny_**

 **¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?-dijo uno de los bandidos**

 **Soy Johnny Blaze y vengo a deshacerme de ustedes-dijo Johnny**

 **¿Deshacerte de nosotros? que buen chiste-dijo otro bandido**

 **¿No me creen? bueno tendré que mostrarlo-dijo Johnny invocando sus cadenas**

 _ **Johnny le encendió fuego a sus cadenas, ataco uno de los bandidos, el bandido se convirtió en cenizas. Los demás bandidos comenzaron a disparar a Johnny, las balas atravesaban el cuerpo de Johnny, pero fueron rápidamente curadas sus heridas, Johnny siguió atacando a los bandidos con sus cadenas haciéndolos cenizas.**_

 _ **Johnny estaba acabando con los bandidos, hasta que uno trajo una especie de bazuca, estaba listo para dispararle a Johnny pero Johnny se dio cuenta y se lanzo sobre el, Johnny tenia al bandido en el suelo listo para terminar con el pero la bazuca estaba en medio de ellos, el bandido aprovecho la oportunidad de que Johnny estaba arriba de la bazuca así que disparo. Mando a Johnny a volar y a estrellarse al suelo provocando una explosión por el impacto de la bazuca.**_

 **¡Que te pareció eso estúpido!-grito el bandido que disparo**

 **¡¿Te dolió idiota?!-grito el mismo bandido**

 ** _Johnny se esta incorporando por la explosión, su cuerpo tenia quemaduras graves, sus heridas se estaban curando poco a poco, pero los bandidos aprovecharon que Johnny se encontraba débil y comenzaron a atacarlo_.**

 _ **Ese ataque me afecto mucho, tengo que encontrar una forma de acabar con ellos-pensó Johnny**_

 _ **Johnny vio la cierra gigante y le vino una idea, Johnny comenzó a dirigirse a la cierra y comenzó a subir a la cabina. Cuando llego a la se sentó.**_

 _ **Espero que funcione-pensó Johnny**_

 **¡ROAR!-Johnny soltó un fuerte rugido que provoco que la cierra comenzara a cambiar.**

 _ **La cierra comenzó a tener un aspecto oxidado y ahorra tenia fuego a su alrededor .**_

 _ **Johnny comenzó a dirigir la cierra contra los bandidos, todos los bandidos intentaban huir pero Johnny los aplastaba con la cierra. Johnny dirigió la cierra a los paquetes que tenían las armas destruyéndolas, Johnny volvió a dirigir la cierra a los bandidos, siguió atacándolos hasta que acabo con todos.**_

 _ **Johnny salió de la cabina y se bajo de la cierra, cuando bajo de la cierra esta volvió a la normalidad, echo un vistazo al lugar, todo estaba quemado y había escombros en todos lados. Johnny comenzó a caminar rumbo a la oficina del alcalde. Cuando llego a la oficina del alcalde le informo que se había echo cargo de los bandidos y que nunca los volverían a molestar. El alcalde le agradeció y le entrego el dinero.**_

 _ **Johnny salió de la oficina del alcalde y se dirigió donde estaba su moto, se dubio a su moto y arranco rumbo a Fairy Tail. Pero en su camino sintió una presencia demoniaca muy poderosa, se dirigió en donde se sentía la presencia.**_

 _ **Había llegado al lugar donde provenía el poder demoniaco, el lugar estaba deshabitado, soló había árboles en el alrededor.**_

 _ **Parece que me equivoque-pensó Johnny**_

 _ **Johnny prosiguió a macharse del lugar pero antes que se fuera se escucho una voz.**_

 **A pasado mucho tiempo Johnny-dijo una voz**

 _ **Johnny se sorprendió a escuchar esa voz, había escuchado esa voz hace años, era la misma voz de aquel sujeto que supuestamente le había ayudado hace años, Johnny se voltio a ver a la persona que había hablado, enfrente de el había una persona, que vestía con un saco de color negro, unos pantalones**_ **forma** **les** _ **de color negro y unos zapatos del mismo color, tenia un basto en el cual en el mango tenia una calavera de cristal, tenia el pelo de color castaño y los ojos de color negro.**_

 **Tu-dijo Johnny con odio**

 **A pasado demasiado tiempo Johnny, ¿No piensas saludar al hombre que te ayudo?-dijo el hombre**

 **¿El hombre que me ayudo? ¡tu fuiste que hizo mi vida una desgracia!-le grito con odio**

 **Yo no lo hice Johnny, tu dec** **idiste firmar el contrato Johnny fue por tu propia voluntad-dijo el hombre**

 **El trato era mi alma por la vida de mi padre, dicho trato que no cumpliste-dijo Johnny**

 **Te equivocas, yo cure su enfermedad, el decidió enfrentar al monstruo en eso no tuve que ver-dijo el hombre**

 **¡Tu enviaste a ese monstruo a atacar mi pueblo!-le grito**

 **SI lo envía para probar el poder que tenia la maldición que te di-dijo el hombre**

 **¡Millones de personas murieron por esa estúpida maldición!-grito con odio**

 **Fue una lastima que esas personas murieran, pero me ayudaron a ver el poder que tenia la maldición-dijo el hombre**

 **¡Eres un maldito!-grito Johnny bajando de su moto y lanzándose hacia el.**

 _ **El sujeto simplemente le dio un golpe a Johnny en el estomago con su basto, Johnny cayo de rodillas agarrándose el estomago por el dolor que sentía.**_

 **Buenos mientras que estas en el suelo me presentare-dijo el sujeto- Me llamo Roarke o como tu me conoces el diablo.**

 **¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Johnny recuperándose y aliviándose del dolor**

 **Vine a que cumplas el trato, te llevare conmigo al infierno donde trabajaras para mi-dijo Roarke**

 **Prefiero que me dec _apiten_ antes de ir contigo-dijo Johnny **

**No tienes elección Johnny, tengo el poder de manipularte gracias a la maldición del vengador-dijo Roarke**

 _ **Roarke comenzó a emitir un poder demoniaco que frotaba de su cuerpo, el levanto su brazo derecho y le dio una orden a Johnny.**_

 **Tu vendrás al infierno conmigo y trabajaras para mi-dijo con voz demoniaca**

 _ **Roarke pensó que ya tenia controlado a Johnny pero Johnny no se movía.**_

 **En verdad creíste que no aprendería a controlar la maldición-dijo Johnny transformándose en el vengador**

 **¿Cómo es posible que puedas controlar la maldición?-dijo Roarke sorprendido**

 **Tuve ayuda de un amigo-dijo con la voz demoniaca**

 **¿Fue Carter verdad?-dijo Roarke**

 **Si el me ayudo-dijo Johnny**

 **Ese maldito, otra vez se entromete en mis planes-dijo Roarke**

 **Sera mejor que te vayas antes que acabe contigo-amenazo Johnny**

 **Escúchame bien Blaze, enviare a mis demonios por ti será mejor que te prepares-dijo Roarke**

 **Los estaré esperando-dijo Johnny**

 _ **El cuerpo de Roarke comenzó a desvanecerse entre las sombras hasta que no hubo rastro de el, Johnny regreso a la normalidad y siguió su camino rumbo a Fairy Tail.**_

 _ **Fin**_


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO 16 :**

 _ **Johnny siguió su camino rumbo a Fairy Tail después de su encuentro con Roarke. Johnny por fin había llegado al gremio, estaciono su moto afuera y entro al gremio a darle el reporte de la misión al maestro. Johnny se sorprendió por lo que vio, enfrente de el estaba la misma rana de hace 6 años y venia acompañado por 10 caballeros.**_

Así que era cierta, estas de regreso-dijo la rana

¿Qué quieren?-dijo Johnny

Venimos a llevarte al consejo-dijo la rana

¿Para que me quiere el consejo?-dijo Johnny

Tranquilo, te llevaremos para que seas juzgado por lo que sucedió hace 6 años-dijo la rana

¿Solo seré juzgado?-dijo Johnny

SI, soló decidirán si eres inocente o culpable-dijo la rana

Bien, iré-dijo Johnny

 _ **Uno de los caballeros esposo a Johnny, Johnny sintió como su magia desaparecía por las esposas pero gracias a su maldición su magia no se fue completamente, estaban a punto de irse pero llego Minerva llorando junto con Mira.**_

No pueden llevarse a mi papá, el no a echo nada-dijo Minerva con lagrimas en sus ojos

Solo lo llevaremos para que sea juzgado, hay decidirán si es inocente o culpable-dijo la rana

Pero mi papá nunca le haría daño a nadie-dijo Minerva llorando

Minerva te juro que estaré aquí pronto, así que no llores-dijo Johnny

Pero...-quiso decir pero fue interrumpida

Tranquila, te prometo que cuando regrese te llevare a donde quieras-dijo Johnny

Esta bien-dijo Minerva limpiándose las lagrimas

Cuidara Mira-dijo Johnny

Tranquilo esta en buenas manos, solo regresa pronto-dijo Mira

Lo hare-dijo Johnny

 _ **Los del consejo junto con Johnny comenzaron a irse para que Johnny sea juzgado. Dejando a los miembros de Fairy Tail preocupados por su amigo.**_

* * *

 _ **Johnny iba en la parte de atrás de un carro esposado, el podía romper fácilmente las cadenas y huir pero no lo hizo para no ocasionarles problemas al gremio.**_

¿En donde será el juicio?-pregunto Johnny

Sera en Era, en el consejo de magia-dijo la rana

¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar?-dijo Johnny

En menos de 2 horas, así que vete preparando para el juicio-dijo la rana

 ** _Espero que no ocurra nada malo-_** pensó Johnny.

* * *

 _ **Cerca de hay, estaba Roarke y un chico de pelo gris viendo como llevaban a Johnny**_

Hay esta el sujeto-dijo un joven de pelo gris

Si, quiero que me lo traigas vivo-dijo Roarke

¿Ya debo atacar?-dijo el de pelo gris

No, espera que lleguen a su objetivo, hay atacaras-dijo el peli azul

Esta bien, esto se pondrá divertido-dijo el joven de pelo gris con una sonrisa

Recuerda lo quiero vivo-dijo Roarke

Tranquilo, tendrás a ese chico muy pronto-dijo el joven

* * *

 _ **Después de un tiempo en ERA**_

 _ **Habían llegado al edificio del consejo de magia, la rana dejo a Johnny en una sala de espera que era tranquila , Johnny estaba preparándose para el juicio. Se abrieron las puertas y se mostro a un joven con el pelo de color azul y que tenia un tatuaje de color rojo en su ojo.**_

Vaya que tenemos de aquí, es el demonio de Fairy Tail-dijo el joven

¿Quién eres tu?-dijo Johnny

Yo soy Siegrain un mago santo y una de las personas que te juzgaran-dijo el joven

¿Qué quieres?-dijo Johnny

Solo vine a decirte que no podrás salir de aquí con vida, cuando los del consejo digan que eres culpable te mataran-dijo Siegrain

¿Solo viniste a decirme eso?-dijo Johnny

No, también vine a decirte que ya puedes ingresar-dijo Siegrain entrando al salón

 _ **Johnny entro al salón donde se encontraban los concejales, Johnny se parado enfrente de los concejales.**_

Quítenle las esposas-dijo e presidente del consejo

No es necesario me las quite hace tiempo-dijo Johnny mostrando las esposas rotas

¡¿Como es posible que te las hayas quitado?!-grito uno de los concejales

Soy más fuerte de lo que creen-dijo Johnny

Bien empecemos este juicio-dijo el presidente-Johnny Blaze te encuentras aquí por el asesinato de 10 caballeros hace 6 año. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Inocente-dijo Johnny

¡Como te atreves a decir que eres inocentes después de haber asesinado a esos hombres!-grito furioso un concejal

Tranquilízate Org-dijo otro concejal

Esta bien- dijo Org

¿En que te basas para decir que eres inocente?-dijo el presidente

Solo lo hice por defender a una amiga, que por cierto fue atacado por uno de esos caballeros-dijo Johnny

Pero según nuestro informe esa amiga tuya estaba interfiriendo en un asunto que no la involucraba-dijo el presidente

Ella simplemente trato de salvarme, ¿ya olvidaron que querían matarme?-dijo Johnny

Eso fue por que creíamos que eras una amenaza-dijo el presidente

¿Y ahora que les parezco?-dijo Johnny-¿Un demonio?, ¿un delincuente?, ¿A que les parezco?

La verdad todavía creemos que eres una amenaza-dijo el presidente

Yo ya he cambiado, estuve entrenando para poder controlar al espíritu dentro de mi-dijo Johnny

A un no sabemos si podemos permitir que alguien como tu ande suelto-dijo el presidente

Opino que decidamos si debe vivir o morir-dijo Siegrain

Apoyo esa decisión-dijo Org

¿Todos están de acuerdo?-dijo el presidente

Si-dijeron los concejales

Bien tomaremos una decisión-dijo el presidente

 _Esto va muy mal-pensó Johnny_

* * *

 ** _Cerca de hay_**

Ya es hora-dijo Roarke

Esto se pondrá divertido-dijo el joven de pelo gris

No lo subestimes el puede controlar al espíritu que tiene dentro-dijo Roarke

Tranquilo, no creo que sea tan fuerte-dijo el joven

Y recuerda lo quiero vivo-dijo Roarke

Entendido-dijo el joven dirigiéndose al edificio

* * *

 _ **En el juicio**_

 _ **Siento una presencia demoniaca muy fuerte-pensó Johnny- ¿Sera Roarke?. no este poder es más pequeño que el de Roarke**_

 **Hemos llegado a una decisión-dijo el presidente**

 _ **Esto es malo, viene hacia acá debo hacer algo-pensó Johnny**_

Hemos decidido que eres...-trato de decir el presidente hasta que lo interrumpió Johnny

Esperen, tengo algo que decirles-dijo Johnny

¿Qué cosa?-dijo el presidente

Algo muy malo va pasar. tienen que sacar a toda la gente de aquí y de la ciudad-dijo Johnny

¿Por que deberíamos de hacer eso?-dijo Org

Por que en poco tiempo llegara un ser muy poderoso que vendrá a destruir todo-dijo Johnny

Eso es ridículo, quien seria tan estúpido para venir aquí, un lugar donde están los magos más fuerte-dijo Siegrain

No lo entienden, la persona que les digo es un demonio no es un humano-dijo Johnny

¿Un demonio? de seguro es uno de tus amigos no-dijo el presidente- ¿Vienen a rescatarte no?

Se equivocan, no tengo nada que ver con el demonio que se aproxima-dijo Johnny

¿Entonces como sabes que viene hacia acá?-dijo Siegrain

Puedo sentir la presencia de los demonios gracias al espíritu que tengo dentro-dijo Johnny

¿De seguro que sabia es una trampa?-dijo Org

Pero que tal sino lo es-dijo un concejal

No es momento de discutir, tienen que evacuar todo rápido antes que...-Johnny fue interrumpido por una explosión que destruyo una de las paredes, ocasionando una gran nube de polvo

 _ **¡BOOM!**_

 _ **Cuando el polvo se fue revelo a un joven de pelo gris, que llevaba unos jeans de color negro, un chaleco de color blanco, botas de combate color negro, tenia un collar con picos en el cuello de color negro y tenia los ojos de color verde.**_

Vaya así que aquí estabas, Johnny Blaze-dijo el joven

¿Quién eres tu?-dijo Johnny

Donde están mis modales, soy Stan Lucifer mucho gusto-dijo el joven

¿Te envió Roarke verdad?-dijo Johnny

Si me envió mi padre-dijo Stan

Así que Roarke manda a sus hijos a hacer el trabajo sucio-dijo Johnny

No me importa lo que digas, ya que me encargare de llevarte al infierno-dijo Stan

¡Esperen un momento!-grito un concejal

No se quien eres pero no dejaremos que destruyas este lugar-dijo el presidente

¡Ataquen!-grito el presidente

 _ **Todos los magos santos se lanzaron hacia Stan, el simplemente desapareció, todos los magos lo estaban buscando, hasta que vieron que un circulo mágico apareció abajo de ellos.**_

Si que son molestos-dijo Stan Apareciendo delante de los magos

 _Los magos intentaron ir tras el pero no se podían mover por más que lo intentaran._

¿Por que no nos podemos mover?-dijo Siegrain

Todos ustedes cayeron en mi trampa, ese circulo absorbe los poderes mágicos y no permite nadie salga de el-dijo Stan

Bueno es hora que estos debiluchos se vayan-dijo Stan, el circulo comenzó a brillar

 **!Explosión satánica¡-** grito Stan, todos los magos que estaban dentro del circulo recibieron una gran explosión que los dejo muy heridos.

Y se atreven a decir que son los magos más fuertes-dijo Stan

Es demasiado fuerte-dijo un mago débilmente

No puedo creer que exista gente como el-dijo Org

Bien acabare con estos debiluchos-dijo Stan creando otro circulo mágico

 **¡Puño de fuego** demoniaco!-Johnny le dio un puñetazo a Stan que lo mando a estrellarse a una pared

Parece que te animaste a participar-dijo Stan incorporándose del ataque

Acabare contigo-dijo Johnny

Eso lo veremos-dijo Stan

 _ **Stan se dirigió hacia Johnny con una velocidad increíble para darle un puñetazo en el estomago que lo mando a volar lejos, Stan comenzó a dirigirse a donde mando a Johnny.**_

 _ **Johnny cayo en el centro de la ciudad ocasionando un gran cráter en el suelo, la gente que estaba hay comenzó a correr, Johnny comenzó a ponerse de pie.**_

Eso dolió-dijo Johnny estando de pie y sacudiéndose el polvo

 _ **Stan apareció enfrente de el, intento darle orto golpe pero Johnny lo esquivo, encendió un fuego de color azul.**_

 **¡Puño de** fuego **celestial!-** Johnny le dio un golpe en el abdomen, que hizo retroceder a Stan

Mi padre no mentía cuando dijo que sabias controlar tu espíritu-dijo Stan-Pero eso no quiere decir que me vencerás fácilmente

 ** _Stan corrió hacia Johnny con una velocidad increíble, Stan le lanzo un puñetazo que Johnny bloqueo agarrándole su puño, Johnny jalo a Stan hacia el para otorgarle un poderoso puñetazo a la cara que manda a Stan estrellarse a un edificio._**

 ** _Stan rápidamente se recupero y se volvió a lanzar contra el, Stan le lanzo otro puñetazo, Johnny estaba listo para agarrarle de nuevo pero antes que agarrara el puño de Stan, Stan desapareció, Johnny estaba buscando a Stan hasta que escucho una voz atrás de el._**

 ** _Johnny se incorporo, invoco sus cadenas y se las lanzo a Stan, las cadenas se enredaron en el cuerpo de Stan, jalo a Stan hacia el para darle un puñetazo el la cara, Stan que cayo al suelo._**

¿Esa es toda tu fuerza?-dijo Stan

 ** _Johnny le iba a otorgar otro puñetazo a Stan pero este se libero de las cadenas y le dio una pata a Johnny que lo mando a estrellarse a varios edificios._**

 ** _Johnny estaba tendido en el suelo, trato de levantarse pero Stan había aparecido agarrándole del cuello, impidiendo que se levantara._**

¿Es todo lo que tienes Blaze?-dijo Stan antes de azotar la cabeza de Johnny contra el suelo

¿Ese es tu poder?-dijo volviendo a azotar a Johnny

No eres más que una basura-dijo volviendo a azotarlo

 _ **Johnny estaba sangrando, tenia sangre en toda la cara.**_

 **¡Rugido demoniaco!-** Johnny lanzo unas poderosas llamas a la cara de Stan para que lo soltara

 ** _Stan soltó a Johnny por ese ataque, Johnny aprovecho el tiempo para que sus heridas se sanaran, mientras que están estaba sufriendo una dolorosa quemadura en su cara._ _El lado derecho de su cara estaba quemada, tenia unas gotas de sangre, su ojo ya era historia, lo había perdido_**

 **¡ESTA ME LAS PAGARAS BLAZE!-** grito Stan furioso

 ** _El cuerpo de Stan comenzó a cambiar, se estaba haciendo más grande y musculoso, su piel comenzó a tomar un color tono rojizo, le crecieron dos cuernos como los de un toro en la frente, le había salido una cola que tenia en la punto una bola con picos, le crecieron unas filosas garras, le salieron unos enormes colmillos, en sus codos le salían unas especie de estacas._**

Este es tu fin Blaze, mi padre me dijo que te llevara vivo pero eso ya no me importa-dijo Stan con una voz muy oscura y grave

 ** _Stan rápidamente le dio un poderoso portazo a Johnny que lo mando a estrellar a una pared, Johnny intento pararse pero Stan había aparecido para darle orto portazo, que lo mando al suelo._**

Vamos Blaze ¿Eso es todo?-dijo Stan dándole un puñetazo que entero a Johnny

¿Ese era todo tu poder?-dijo Stan siguiéndole atacando

 _ **Stan siguió atacando a Johnny sin piedad, el cuerpo de Johnny estaba tendido en un cráter que fue creado por su cuerpo y los ataques de Stan. Stan agarro el cuerpo de Johnny y lo levanto.**_

Parece que eso era todo, acabare contigo-dijo Stan listo para darle el ultimo golpe

 **¡Sorpresa!-** grito Johnny transformándose en el vengador, le dio un golpe en la cara a Stan en la cara ocasionando que lo suelte.

 ** _Johnny invoco sus cadena, enredo las cadenas en el cuello de Stan y comenzó ahorcarlo, Stan intentaba librarse de Johnny, le daba codasos para quitárselo, pero Johnny seguía ahorcándolo, Johnny agarro una de las estacas que tenia Stan en los codos, se la arranco y se la entero en el pecho._** ** _Stan logro quitarse a Johnny dándole un poderoso codazo que lo hizo retroceder, se quito la estaca del pecho, estaba listo para atacar de nuevo a Johnny pero este lo recibió con un puñetazo._**

 **¡Puño de fuego!-** le dio el puñrtazo justo donde le había enterado la estaca, atravesándole el pecho

 ** _Stan cayo de rodillas por el dolor que sentía, Johnny caminaba hacia donde estaba el._**

Esto se acabo-dijo Johnny

Solo recuerda Blaze, vendrán más como yo y te aseguro que serán más fuertes que yo y vendrán por ti je je je je-dijo Stan riendo

Y yo te aseguro que a todos acabaran como tu-dijo Johnny agarrando a Stan y comenzando a comer su alma

 ** _El cuerpo de Stan estaba convirtiéndose en cenizas hasta que finalmente exploto en cenizas._**

Eso fue más difícil de lo que pensé-dijo Johnny regresando a la normalidad

 ** _Antes que Johnny comenzara a caminar los unos caballeros aparecieron rodeándolo._**

Bajen las armas-dijo el presidente del consejo

Pero señor, es un criminar-dijo un caballero

El nos acaba de salvar, así que déjenlo ir-dijo el presidente.

 ** _Los caballeros bajaron sus armas y dejaron a Johnny, Johnny se dirigió donde estaba el presi_** ** _dente del consejo._**

¿Qué pasa con el juico?-dijo Johnny

Descuida, con lo que acabas de hacer nos muestra que as cambiado, eres libre-dijo el presidente

Entonces ya me voy-dijo Johnny comenzando a caminar

Espera-dijo el presidente

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Johnny volteándose a verlo

También quería ofrecerte el puesto de mago santo, tienes la fuerza necesaria ¿Aceptas?-dijo el presidente

Gracias por la oferta pero paso-dijo Johnny sorprendiendo a todos

¡Sabes lo que estas rechazando!-grito Org

Si lo se, ser gente como ustedes, prefiero morir primero-dijo Johnny

¡Te arrepentirás por rechazar esta oferta!-grito el presidente

Si como digan-dijo Johnny comenzando a caminar rumbo a Fairy Tail

* * *

 _ **Johnny siguió caminando por un largo tiempo, ya que sin su moto era muy difícil llegar a Fairy Tail, Johnny llego a un pequeño pueblo, decidió pasar el resto del día hay y seguir su camino mañana.**_

 _ **Johnny consiguió una habitación en un pequeño hotel del pueblo, Johnny salió a comer algo pero se encontró con alguien.**_

Es bueno volverte a ver Johnny Blaze-dijo una mujer hermosa tiene el cabello color plata y ojos celestes,

¿Tu quien eres?-dijo Johnny

Es cierto no me presente cuando nos conocimos soy Grayfia Lucifuge-dijo la mujer

¿Eres parte de la familia de la niña que recate?-dijo Johnny

Si, soy parte de la familia de Rias-dijo Johnny

¿Qué haces por aquí?-dijo Johnny

Solo vine a decirle que la señorita Rias quiere pasar un tiempo con usted y quería saber si quería jugar con ella-dijo Grayfia

Esta bien tengo tiempo de sobra-dijo Johnny

Bien, espere aquí voy por la señorita Rias-dijo Grayfia

 ** _Grayfia fue por Rias mientras que Johnny esperaba, después de un tiempo Grayfia había llegado con Rias agarrada de la mano._**

Vendré por ella luego, diviértanse-dijo Grayfia dejando a Rias con Johnny

¿Qué quieres hacer Rias?-dijo Johnny

Quiero ir por un helado-dijo Rias

Bien vamos-dijo Johnny

 ** _Johnny llevo a Rias a una heladería que estaba cerca de ellos, compro un helado de vainilla para el y uno de chocolate para Rias, salieron de la heladería para comer su helado, justo cuando Rias le dio la primera lamida a su helado, se le cayo, eso la puso muy triste._**

Rias ¿Estas bien?-dijo Johnny

Mi..mi..helado-dijo con unas lagrimas en sus ojos

No llores, te doy el mío-dijo Johnny ofreciéndole su helado

¿En serio?-dijo Rias limpiándose las lagrimas

Si, ten-dijo Johnny

Gracias-dijo feliz tomando el helado y comenzando a comerlo

 ** _Después de acabar su helado, Rias le dijo a Johnny que quería ir al parque a jugar, llegaron al parque y lo primero que hicieron fue ir a los juegos, Rias se subió a un columpio y le dijo a Johnny que la empujara, Johnny sin negarse comenzó a empujarla, Rias estaba feliz al igual de Johnny, le gustaba ver a Rias feliz, después fueron a los demás juegos, después de un tiempo fueron a comer, fuero a un puesto de comida rápida._**

 ** _Ya era de noche, Rias estaba feliz, le había gustado el día que había pasado con Johnny, Johnny al igual estaba feliz ya que pasar tiempo con Rias le hacia recordar los tiempos que pasaba con Minerva y los tiempos que pasaba con su padre cuando era niño._**

 ** _Después de un tiempo se encontraron con Grayfia._**

Ya es hora de irnos señorita Rias-dijo Grayfia

Ahhh, Pero no quiero irme todavía-dijo Rias

Lo siento pero ya es hora que regresemos-dijo Grayfia

Pero quiero pasar más tiempo con mi prometido-dijo Rias

Rias, descuida si quieres puedes visitarme en Fairy Tail-dijo Johnny

¿En serio?-dijo ilusionada

Claro, puedes ir cuando quieras-dijo Johnny

Bien nos vemos-dijo Rias antes dedarle un abrazo y ir con Grayfia

 ** _Johnny regreso al hotel para descansar, Johnny entro a su habitación y se fue a dormir._**

 ** _FIN_**


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO 17 :**

 ** _Johnny se había levantado para seguir su camino a Fairy Tail, le entrego la llave a la encargada y siguió su camino._**

 ** _Después de una larga caminata había llegado a la ciudad, toda la gente lo miraba extraño como si le tuvieran miedo, llego al gremio y entro todos los miembros del gremio se le quedaron viendo._**

¿Qué pasa? ¿Por que se me quedan viendo?-dijo Johnny

Dime Johnny ¿Es cierto de lo que paso en el consejo?-dijo el maestro

¿Qué cosa?-dijo Johnny

Que un demonio ataco y derroto al consejo-dijo el maestro- y que tu fuiste que lo derroto

Si yo lo derrote-dijo Johnny

 _ **Todos los del gremio se sorprendieron al escucharlo, no podían creer que el había derrotado a un demonio que derroto fácilmente al consejo.**_

De verdad te has echo muy fuerte Johnny por eso te voy a promover a mago de clase S-dijo el maestro

Eso es injusto maestro, yo también podría vencer un demonio-dijo Gray

Tal vez Gray pero el venció a un demonio que derroto al todo el consejo en un segundo, en verdad merece este puesto-dijo el maestro

Acepto el rango maestro-dijo Johnny

Bien entonces esto merece celebrarse-dijo el maestro-¡Fiesta!

 ** _Todo el gremio comenzó a celebrar, había gente bebiendo, riendo y peleando. Minerva llego a abrazar a su padre con algunas lagrimas._**

Papá me alegra que regresaras-dijo Minerva llorando

No llores Minerva ya estoy aquí-dijo Johnny limpiándole las lagrimas -Dime ¿Dónde esta tu mamá?

Aquí estoy-dijo Mira-Me alegra que hayas regresado

A mi también me alegra regresar-dijo Johnny

Dime Johnny ¿Qué más paso en el consejo?-dijo el maestro acercándose

Bueno me dejaron libre y me ofrecieron que fuera un mago sonto o algo así-dijo Johnny

¡¿Que te ofrecieron ser un mago santo?!-gritaron Mira y el maestro llamando la atención de todos

Si pero lo rechace-dijo Johnny

¿Por que rechazaste algo tan importante?-dijo el maestro

No me gustaría ser como esas personas-dijo Johnny-Bueno dejemos de hablar de eso, sigamos celebrando

 _ **Todos siguieron celebrando hasta la noche, Johnny cargo a una Minerva ya dormida**_ , _**el junto con Natsu y Happy se dirigieron a su**_ _**casa a dormir.**_

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

 _ **Se dirigían al gremio listos para otro día en Fairy Tail, llegaron al gremio y Minerva rápidamente se dirigió donde estaba Mira a abrazarla.**_

Buenos días Minerva-dijo Mira

Buenos días Mamá-dijo Minerva

Buenos días Mira-dijo Johnny

Buenosdías Johnny, ya tengo todo preparado para hoy-dijo Mira

¿De que hablas?-dijo Johnny

Recuerda que dijiste que pasarías más tiempo conmigo-dijo Mira

Ahora lo recuerdo, ¿Qué tienes planeado?-dijo Johnny

Tengo planeado hacer un picnic en el parque como familia-dijo Mira

Me parece bien, ¿Cuándo nos vamos?-dijo Johnny

Ahora mismo-dijo jalándolo junto con Minerva

 ** _En el parque_**

 ** _Se encontraban sentados en un mantel en el parque disfrutando su picnic como familia._**

La comida esta deliciosa-dijo Johnny

Si mamá cocina muy bien-dijo Minerva

Me alegra que les guste-dijo Mira

Y a mi alegra pasar más tiempo con ustedes-dijo Johnny

Papá quiero ir a los juegos-dijo Minerva

Esta bien vamos-dijo Johnny

 _ **Johnny llevo a Minerva a los juegos, se subia al sube y baja, a la res baladilla y a los columpios. Después de su día en el parque fueron a la casa de Mira. Johnny llevo a una Minerva dormida al cuarto de Mira para acostarla.**_

Se ve linda cuando esta dormida-dijo Mira viendo a una Minerva dormida

Es verdad-dijo Johnny

¿Puedo preguntarte algo Johnny?-dijo Mira

Claro-dijo Johnny

Me podías contar lo que paso en el consejo-dijo Mira

Bueno la verdad es que ese demonio no fue a atacar al consejo-dijo Johnny

¿Entonces a quien fue a atacar?-dijo Mira

A mi-dijo Johnny

¿A ti? ¿Por que?-dijo Mira confundida

Vino para que cumpliera el trato que hice con Roarke-dijo Johnny

¿Roarke?-dijo la maga confundida

El diablo para ser exacto, me encontré con el cuando regresaba de la misión, quería decírselos cuando regresara pero el consejo me llevo-dijo Johnny

¿Te encontraste con el diablo?-dijo Mira sorprendida

Si, me dijo que el enviaría a sus demonios por mi para cumplir el contrato-dijo Johnny

¿Entonces el demonio que ataco el consejo era uno de esos demonios?-pregunto Mira

Si, pero no se cuando atacara el otro y eso me preocupa-dijo Johnny

¿Por qué?-dijo Mira

Serian capaces de atacar el gremio o incluso podrían tomar a alguien cercano a mi para que me valla con ellos-dijo Johnny

No te preocupes-dijo Mira

Debo preocuparme Mira ellos podían tomarte a ti o a Minerva-dijo Johnny

Pero estoy segura que tu nos protegerías y no solo a nosotras sino a todos los del gremio-dijo Mira

Bueno esa fue la razón por la que me fui a entrenar para protegerlos-dijo Johnny

Eso es muy tierno Johnny-dijo Mira

Por cierto Mira quiero hablar de otra cosa-dijo Johnny

¿Qué cosa?-dijo Mira

 _ **Johnny saco un pequeño cuaderno que decía "Diario de Mirajane Blaze"**_

Quiero hablar de esto-dijo Johnny con una sonrisa burlona

Mi diario, ¿De donde lo agarraste?-dijo Mira muy sonrojada

Lo encontré en la sala antes de irme a la misión-dijo Johnny-Mirajane Blaze ¿Eh?

No pienses mal es que-trato de defenderse pero fue interrumpida por los labios de Johnny

Tranquila no estoy molesto, ¿Desde cuando lo tenias?-dijo Johnny

Antes que te fueras a entrenar-dijo Mira-¿Cuanto has leído?

No mucho solo lo suficiente para saber que tu y Erza peleaban por mi-dijo Johnny-Y que quieres tener hijos conmigo

Mou no debes leer los diarios de otras personas Johnny-dijo una sonrojada Mira

Pero no estaría mal tener un hijo o hija-dijo Johnny

¿Enserio?-dijo Mira

Si, creo que a Minerva le encantaría tener unos hermanitos o hermanitas-dijo Johnny-Pero hablando de hermanos ¿Dónde están los tuyos?

Creo que ya deben de estar por llegar ¿Por que?-dijo Mira

¿No crees que le debemos decir sobre lo nuestro?-dijo Johnny

Creo que tienes razón-dijo Mira

¿Tardaran en llegar? -dijo Johnny

No lo creo -dijo Mira

 _ **En ese momento se escucho un grito desde la sala**_

¡Mira-nee estamos devuelta!

Ya llegaron, vamos-dijo Johnny

Si-dijo Mira

 _ **Johnny y Mira salieron del cuarto y se dirigieron a la sala donde estaban Lisanna y Elfman**_

Johnny ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Lisanna

Solo vengo de visita y quería decirles algo-dijo Johnny

¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Elfman

Mejor se los muestro-dijo Johnny

 _ **Johnny y Mira se besaron enfrente de ellos, los hermanos de Mira se quedaron sorprendidos al ver como Johnny besaba a su hermana mayor, después de unos segundos rompieron el beso.**_

Estoy saliendo con Mira-dijo Johnny

¿Desde cuando?-dijo Lisanna

Desde que regrese-dijo Johnny-No les molesta que salga con ella

En realidad no, sabíamos que tarde o temprano saldrían-dijo Lisanna

¿Enserio?-dijo Mira

Era muy obvio Mira-nee, desde niños lo sabíamos-dijo Lisanna

¿Tan obvio era?-dijo Mira

 _ **Johnny les conto todo acerca de su maldición y que tendría más de una pareja, ellos entendieron y aceptaron la relación de Johnny con su hermana. Después de hablar con ellos Johnny se dirigió de nuevo al gremio dejando a Minerva con Mira, llegando al gremio fue directo al segundo piso y fue al tablero a escoger un trabajo.**_

 _ **Pero una pelirroja se le acerco con un papel en las manos.**_

¿Buscas un trabajo Johnny?-dijo Erza

Si, ¿Qué es ese papel que tienes hay?-dijo Johnny

Es un trabajo que escogí y quería saber si querías ir conmigo-dijo Erza

Claro-dijo Johnny

¿Enserio?-dijo Erza

Si, ¿Cuando nos vamos?-dijo Johnny

Ahora mismo-dijo Erza jalando a Johnny del brazo y saliendo corriendo hacia la estación de trenes

 ** _Ya en la estación subieron al tren que se dirigía al pueblo de la petición._**

¿De que trata la misión?-dijo Johnny

Solo hay que derrotar un monstruo que aterroriza un pueblo-dijo Erza

¿Tardaremos en llegar?-dijo Johnny

Si, tardaremos unas horas en llegar-dijo Erza

Entonces dormiré un poco-dijo Johnny poniendo su cabeza en el regazo de Erza haciéndola sonrojar

¿No te importa que duerma en tu regazo?-dijo Johnny

No-dijo una pelirroja sonrojada

Te has vuelto muy hermosa Erza-dijo Johnny antes de quedarse dormido

¿Hermosa?-dijo poniéndose roja como su cabello

 _ **Después de unas horas habían llegado al pueblo de la petición, fueron directo con el alcalde, les dio la información necesaria sobre el monstruo.**_

 _ **Johnny y Erza se encontraban en las afueras del pueblo y fuera de una cueva.**_

¿Esta es la cueva del monstruo?-pregunto Johnny

Si esta es la dirección que nos dio el acalde-dijo Erza

Bien entremos-dijo Johnny entrando a la cueva seguido por Erza

 _ **Entraron a la cueva, encontraron esqueletos de gente que de seguro había sido devorada.**_

¡RRROAAAAR!

 _ **Era el**_ rugido _ **de la monstruo, era de unos 4 metros de altura, tenia unos grandes y afilados colmillos y garras, tenia los ojos rojos y un pelaje de color negro.**_

 **Re-equip** -Erza cambio a su armadura de rueda del cielo, invoco 10 espadas y las lanzo hacia el monstruo

 **Rugido demoniaco-** Johnny le lanzo unas poderosas Llamas

 **¡BOOM!**

 _ **Sus ataques provocaron una explosión y una nube de polvo, cuando la nube de polvo se fue mostraron a un monstruo furioso.**_

¡RROOOOAR!

 _ **El monstruo se lanzo contra ellos, ellos lo esquivaron, Erza invoco otras 10 espadas y se las lanzo, las espadas se enterraron en el pecho del monstruo pero seguía vivo.**_

 **Puño de fuego-** Johnny entero su puño en el pecho del monstruo

 ** _El monstruo agarro el brazo de Johnny y lo saco de su pecho, luego levanto a Johnny y luego lo azoto contra el suelo con fuerza ocasionando un pequeño cráter._**

 ** _Erza invoco otras 10 espadas y se las volvió a lanzar y esta vez se enterraron en la espalda del monstruo, el monstruo enfadado se lanzo hacia ella pero antes que la atacara..._**

 **¡BANG!**

 _ **El monstruo cayo muerto con un agujero en el pecho, Erza vio en donde estaba Johnny y vio que el ahora tenia una escopeta.**_

¿Dónde conseguiste esa escopeta?-dijo Erza

Fue un regalo de Carter-dijo Johnny guardando la escopeta-Vamos por la recompensa

 _ **Fueron con el alcalde por la recompensa, les agradeció por haber matado al monstruo y les entrego la recompensa, salieron de su oficina y se dirigiendo devuelta al gremio.**_

 _ **Llegando al gremio le dieron su reporte al maestro, después ellos salieron de la oficina, Erza esta lista para irse a su casa pero Johnny la agarro de su mano.**_

¿Qué pasa Johnny?-dijo Erza

Quiero hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante ¿Podemos ir a tu casa?-dijo Johnny

Claro de echo ya iba a mi casa-dijo Erza

 _ **Erza y Johnny estaban ahora en Fairy Hills, en el cuarto de Erza**_

¿De que quieres hablar Johnny?-dijo Erza

Erza tu ¿Qué sientes por mi?-pregunto Johnny

¿Por que me preguntas eso?-dijo Erza sonrojada

Solo es curiosidad pero dime ¿Qué sientes por mi?-dijo Johnny

Amor-susurro la pelirroja

No te escuche podrías repetirlo-dijo Johnny

Amor-dijo la pelirroja sonrojada

¿Desde cuando?-dijo Johnny

Desde niños-dijo Erza

¿Enserio?-dijo Johnny

Si desde niños te quise-dijo Erza sonrojada

Tambien me gustas Erza-dijo Johnny

¿Enserio?-dijo Erza

Si, siempre fuiste hermosa y fuerte, eso me gusta de ti-dijo Johnny

Me alegra que tu tambien me quieras-dijo Erza

 _ **Johnny y Erza comenzaron a acercar sus labios hasta que se juntaron, asi teniendo su primer beso. Johnny comenzo a mover sus manos por el cuerpo de Erza hasta llegar a su culo, le dio un apreton haciendo que la pelirroja gimiera.**_

 ** _Rompieron el beso por falta de aire y ambos se quedaron viendo._**

¿Quieres seguir?-dijo Johnny

Si -dijo Erza

Bien, entonces vamos a tu cuarto-dijo Johnny mientras la cargaba y se dirigio al cuarto de Erza

 _ **El resto de la noche solo se escucharon gemidos y gritos que provenian del departamento de Erza**_

 _ **Fin**_

 ** _Nota: pondre a Grayfia en el harem y tendra un papel importante en la historia y perdon por tardar en actualizar y si tienen algunas sugerencias para mis historias dejenlas en los comentarios._**


	18. Aviso importante

**_Aviso importante:_**

 ** _Hola chicos, lamento si en verdad decirles esto pero voy a reescribir este Fanfic junto con el de "Nueva generación del dios de la destrucción", "El verdugo de dios" y "Proyecto X". He tomado esta decisión ya que he cometido algunos errores con estos Fanfic y no me atreví a borrarlos ya que fueron mis primeros Fanfics que escribí y gracias a ellos fue que la gente comenzó a conocerme y leer mis Fanfics. También ya que en ese tiempo era un novato que apenas estaba comenzando a escribir Fanfics, es por eso que les pido su apoyo con los nuevos Fanfic que escribiré, las historias serán iguales pero con algunos cambios, espero que me den su apoyo con estos Fanfics como los otros. Las historias serán borradas para subir las nuevas, las nuevas historias se subirán el Viernes o al fin del mes, eso seria todo, espero que me apoyen._**


End file.
